A Vampire's Mate
by Bastet Goddess
Summary: Hagi is a vampire prince who resides with his brothers in their castle. For the past eighteen years he has been dreaming of a beautiful dark haired girl who will change his life forever. And become his mate. She is a half-breed. And she will need him.
1. To Dream of Her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**To Dream of Her**

_Hagi_

_What a bore._ I groaned pulling away from my willing servant. Licking the drops of her blood from my fangs. She was still writhing in pleasure and moaned in complaint as soon as I lifted my head._ How I managed to live like this for two hundred and fifteen years is beyond me._

I leaned back against the couch, spreading my arms wide as I braced myself against the cushions. "You may leave." I said and pulled out my handkerchief to hastily wipe away the remaining drops of blood from my lips.

My fangs retracted once I was done cleaning myself and disposed the piece of cloth. I then noticed that she was still in front of me as she spoke up "Master?"

I looked down at her bored, "What is it?"

She began to rub herself against my legs. Brushing her breasts along my knees as she slowly spread them apart. "Let me take you to bed." She purred, flipping her long curly blonde hair over her shoulder. She looked up at me and licked her lips. "I can ease the tension in your muscles." Her hand drifted from my knee, up my thigh, and settled on my groin. "I can make you feel good." She began to rub. "_Very_ good. I know you miss it."

I grasped her wrist in my hand, moving it away from her failed attempt, "I have already informed you, Rebecca, that I no longer require you for such acts."

"But, Master," she insisted, "it's been eighteen years since then." She let her hand wander again. "You haven't shared your bed with anyone since then. Not with me _or_ the other women." She rolled her eyes. "You've even had it thrown out." She brought her other hand to rub her covered breasts. "Even if you don't want to go to your bed, mine is still available. Very comfy. There's an empty space in my bed that is waiting to be filled. Would you like to be that one?"

She tried to climb on top of me, but with my vampiric speed I managed to slip out from under her. Letting her fall on the pillows. "If you're so lonely then you may sleep with one of the other servants. Or maybe even one of my brothers."

She sat up and pouted. "But I want _you._"

I shook my head. "You may not have me."

Her pout turned into a glare and she hissed, "I _have_ had you for a long time. So did a lot of the other women."

I clenched my fists. "Thank you so much for reminding me of how much of a whore I used to be."

She gaped at me. "You should be honored! All of the women within the estate want nothing more than for you to take them to bed." She smiled, "And I know you can't resist temptation from _me._"

I raised a brow at her. "I believe I just did. Just as I had for the last eighteen years." I turned my back to her and began to walk down the hallway. "Your efforts are useless. So I suggest that you quit being such a pest and leave me be."

She called after me. "Master Hagi!"

I paid her no mind. Just as I have for the past eighteen years.

I slammed the door of my bed chamber shut tight. The sounds of Rebecca's calls finally going dim. Ever since I have become celibate, she had become more and more persistent each passing year.

I sighed as I plopped myself down on my bed. She was right though. I did used to sleep with most of the female servants here. I did it for centuries. Not caring. If one of them offered me more service than the blood I needed, I certainly didn't oblige.

I rubbed my eyes. Dawn was coming. All of the locks and shutters on the windows will click into place in a minute or so. Which made me glad. It meant that I could go to sleep. And the sooner I went to sleep, the sooner I could dream. The sooner I could dream of _her._

_Her_ being the reason I became celibate and rejected other women. It started eighteen years ago. That day was when my life changed forever.

* * *

><p>It was mid-day. Another five hours until dusk. Meaning that I was still sleeping. Along with all of the other vampires within the castle. One of the servant women had left hours ago. What her name was, I forgot, but I don't care. She meant nothing to me.<p>

But enough of that. I had been restless the entire time I had been trying to sleep. My dreams were taking me everywhere. I didn't know where exactly they were taking me. Finally I became still, and found where my dream had taken me.

There was a beautiful young girl there. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen years of age and was stroking some pink roses. She had long black hair that went passed her posterior. Eyes so big and auburn the held much gentleness. Nice pale skin with the most tender touch.

She looked up from her flowers and met my gaze. Once her eyes met mine, a glorious smile spread across those luscious pink lips.

I was frozen on the spot. It was for _me._ That smile she was making was meant for me and me alone. I just knew it.

I slowly walked over to her. Hoping not to frighten her. But she held her ground. She didn't even back away once I offered my hand to her. Instead her eyes brightened as she took my hand in her own and let me help her up.

"Hi," She said.

Her voice sounded like the symphony of birds. "How do you do?" I asked.

She giggled. "Very well thank you."

I smiled down at her. She was quite petite. Her head was a few inches below my shoulders. How adorable. "What might be your name?"

She looked up at me and blushed. "It's…Saya."

My eyes closed in bliss. _Saya. _"That is a beautiful name."

She blushed harder. "Thank you. What's your name?"

I rubbed her cheek. "It's Hagi."

"Hagi," The sound of my name coming from her lips almost made me lose it right then and there. "I like it."

I stroked her hair, "As I like yours."

She looked away from me and up at the sky. She frowned and pulled herself away from me, "I must go."

I frowned and try to put my arms around her, "What…why? Can't you stay?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Not until next month."

I took her hand in mine, "Why so long?"

She smiled, "You'll see." And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Saya!" I shouted out into the universe. Little did I know that I was still in my room. I looked around and was panting heavily. <em>Was it only a dream?<em> I placed my hand on top of my non-beating heart. It felt like it could pop out of my chest still. _No. It was much more than that._

Whatever it was, I had no clue. I just threw off the covers and quickly dressed into my clothes. Putting on my usual choice of attire. A white button up shirt and dark grey trousers. I walked out of my room without a second though. Being completely blasé about what had happened during my dream.

Unfortunately one of my brothers attacked me before I could get any further. "Hagi!" Shouted my annoying brother Nathan. He had his arms wrapped around me from behind while poking my cheek "And how are you, big Brother?"

"Get off me, Nathan." I ground out. "Quit being a drama queen and leave me to my thoughts."

He pouted and blew in my ear, making me reach behind and pulled him over my shoulders and towards the nearest wall. He knew how much I hate being blown in the ear. Which was why he did it. The fool.

He managed to do a summersault before hitting the wall and gently tapped it with his feet before going down. "So feisty, Brother," He commented and landed on his toes. "But I can not leave you to your thoughts because Amshel has requested that we all meet with him in the board room."

I rolled my eyes. "And what could possibly be so important that we're _all_ needed?"

He stuck his tongue out and said, "You'll just have to find out when we get there, brother."

"Fine." I growled and followed him to the board room.

As we entered, I took my usual seat beside Amshel. Our eldest brother. He was the first born. I was second, our brother Solomon third, Nathan fourth, Karl fifth, then our adopted brother James was sixth. A full household.

"Welcome, Brothers." Amshel greeted and we all nodded our heads in acknowledgement. "As you are well aware, I have some news. And you might find it interesting. Do you all remember Rensington Carlosito?"

Solomon spoke up, "Isn't his family best known for their great reputation in the aristocracy for their jewels?"

Amshel nodded. "That is correct." Then he grinned. "Until just recently," He opened a folder that was in front of him and read aloud. "It says here that he has lost his power with aristocracy. But not because he was thrown out, but because he left,"

Karl raised a brow. "What on earth for?"

"His mate," Amshel replied.

Solomon scratched his chin, "Why would his mate affect it?"

Amshel sighed. "Because his mate is a human,"

The roar of expected outrage rang around the room like a fire alarm.

"What is that man thinking?" Karl demanded.

"A little rebel huh?" Nathan purred. "Just what I love in a man?

James hit Nathan upside the head with his folder. Scowling he said, "Please keep those thought of yours to yourself, brother."

Nathan shrugged, "You're just jealous."

James rolled his eyes replied sarcastically, "Of course I am."

"There's more." Amshel said.

Solomon groaned. "What now?"

Amshel looked at the papers. "His so-called mate appears to have given birth yesterday. To twin girls,"

I had been drumming my fingers on the table when Karl slammed his hand on the table. "You must be joking." I stopped my fingers and listened closely.

Amshel shook his head. "I have not. They tried to keep it under radar and had a home delivery, but failed. The names of the girls are Saya and Diva."

I stood from my seat and started at my brother. "What. Did. You. Say?" I ground out.

He raised a brow at me. "Something wrong, Brother?"

I clenched my fist. "What were the girl's names?"

His didn't budge. "Brother, what on earth−"

I slammed my fist on the table, "Tell me their names again! Now!"

His eyes widened, "Saya and Diva. It is said that Saya is the first born."

"Saya…" I murmured. _It was her._ I thought. The girl from my dreams. I dreamt of her last night because of her birth. That must mean she is my…my…

I looked back at Amshel. "Let me see Saya's picture." At his silent look I growled. "Give it to me now, Brother, or else I will take from you by force."

Amshel looked taken aback. "Hagi, must you−"

"Now!"

He threw the photo at me and I took it in my hand. With one last glare, I looked away from my brother and at the picture. Only then did I freeze.

In the photograph was a newborn infant, not even a day old. And her eyes…were auburn. And among those lips was a small smile. The same smile that welcomed me in my dreams.

I couldn't help but smile back at the photo. "My Saya."

"_Your_ Saya?" Solomon demanded. "Brother, have you gone mad?"

I bared my fangs and hissed at him. "I have never been more right of mind. I had a dream as I slept. And it was of this child." I looked back at the photo and stroked her face. "This half-vampire will one day be my mate."

"You would dare mate with a half-breed?" Amshel demanded.

I looked back at him. "I will mate with _her._ I can certainly wait."

Karl laughed at that. "As if you can wait that long. No doubt you'll drive all of the servants mad."

I shook my head. "I will bed with no one else but her now. And she, I will make love to."

"She's an infant!" James shouted.

"As I said, I will wait for her." I replied.

"She's also a half-breed." Nathan mused.

I shook my head. "That matters not to me. She is my destined. I will no longer sleep with any of the servants. Saya will be the only one who will accompany me to my bed." And with that being said, I got up out my chair and left.

"You are a madman, Hagi!" Amshel shouted behind me. "Father and Mother will role around in their graves listening to you like this."

"Let them." I said. "They can't stop me from falling in love." I looked back at him and smiled with pure hatred. "And neither can you."

* * *

><p>I laughed at that memory as I settled into my bed. Even at first glance of a photograph of a newborn infant, I knew it was her. She had just turned eighteen last month. Meaning that she will soon hit maturity if she hasn't already. She will need me there to help her.<p>

Then I will have her live here with me, as my mate. I will not rush her. When she is ready. But I know that she has been dreaming of me too. I would occasionally sit outside her window and watch her. For the past year she had been mumbling my name in her sleep. She also hung drawing of me on her walls. That was when I knew, it was almost time before she became mine.

_My lovely Saya._

I dare someone to try and take her from me. No one will keep her from me. She is mine and mine alone.


	2. To Be Loved Instead of Abused

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**To Be Loved Instead of Abused**

_Saya_

"You disgusting brat! Look what you've done!" I feminine yet strong hand hit me right in the face.

I held my cheek as tears began to fill my eyes. "Please, Aunt Marie! I didn't−" _Slap!_ This time it was the other cheek.

She grabbed a fistful of my hair. "You will not address me by my name! I have informed you of that the moment you set foot here in this house. Tainting it with your presence."

I cleared my throat, "Mistress, please, it wasn't me it was Di−" before I could finish she threw me to the ground.

She pointed a finger at me, "Don't you dare blame your faults on Diva," She said gesturing to my sister who was sitting on one of the chairs, legs crossed and an innocent smile on her face. It wasn't so innocent a few minutes ago.

While I was wiping the counters, she came in the room. She seemed relatively bored until she saw Aunt Marie's favorite vase perched on one of the stands near one of the plants. She took one look at me and sneered before walking towards it. Before I could stop her, with one flick of her wrist, the vase tumbled towards the ground. I tried to run and grab before it hit the ground, but in the last second she tripped me. As soon as I hit the ground, so did the vase.

My mouth was opening and closing like a fish at the broken glass pieces in front of me. Then the thundering steps of high heels came running towards the dinning room. In the next instant the door flew open and there stood my aunt. Her eyes widened in shock once she saw the remains of her vase on the ground. But that shock turned to anger once she saw me right next to it.

I had looked up at Diva and she was looking down at me with shock. "Sister, how could you?"

That was why I was being beaten…again.

"Why on earth would I believe a single word _you_ say? When you show more of your human nature than vampire," She looked at Diva and smiled gently, "compared to Diva there, who is more open to her vampire nature."

I sobbed, "Please, Mistress, I would never dream of hurting something you care about."

She huffed and then Diva spoke up, "Saya, I saw what you did!" She said with fake innocence. "You looked at the vase with so much hatred. You didn't listen to my silent plea. I knew that you did this out of revenge." A glint appeared in her eyes, "For not receiving as much attention as I."

Aunt Marie kicked me in the ribs. "I knew it!"

I cried out and grabbed my stomach, "Ow, Mistress!"

She grabbed my hair again and pulled me up from the ground. "How dare you! After everything I did for you!" She slapped me again. "I could have left you in the streets!" _Punch!_ "Instead, out of respect of my brother, I took you in, gave you bed to sleep in, a plate with food and clothes to wear!"

If my eyes weren't almost bruised shut, I'd roll them. By bed, she meant an air mattress in the basement only with two thin blankets. By food, she meant leftover scraps from the kitchen after meals. Very s_mall_ scraps.

One time, when I was seven and we first came here, I had dared to ask her if I could have more on my plate. Surprisingly she agreed, but poisoned it. It didn't kill me. But I kept throwing up and couldn't stop for three days.

I should have known better though. Aunt Marie hated me the moment she saw me. Just like our human mother. But she adored Diva to no end. It always confused me at first. I always knew that she hated humans, so my half human heritage wasn't a very good start. But Diva had it too. But then I found out why. One day after I turned twelve I looked in the mirror and focused on my eyes. It was then that I noticed that our mother's eyes were staring right back at me. Auburn, almost red. I finally realized that since my eyes were identical to my mother's, Aunt Marie felt that I was more human than vampire. Diva had no problems because she had our father's big blue eyes. Making her more vampire.

So as you can probably tell, Aunt Marie ordered me around like a slave. Which is basically what I was. But the servants were living a five star life compared to mine. But they were _vampires._ Thus they deserved better.

I usually could hold better than this. But ever since I turned eighteen, I became weak. And weaker every passing night. It was because I had yet to feed on blood. Aunt Marie insisted that I didn't need it. Even though I begged her and was willing to feed from someone off the streets, she refused. Whenever I wasn't working I was trying to calm my aching body as I stayed in bed. I have been hoping that sleep would help. But I haven't had any in about a week.

With one last slap to the face she threw me down to the floor again. "After you clean up this mess, you are to go straight back to the basement." With on last look she stalked off towards the door. Before she left the room she said, "Don't expect any dinner tonight. That will be your punishment for your ungratefulness." And with that, she slammed the door shut.

There was a _tsk tsk_ behind me and I looked up to see Diva grinning at me. "Oh, Sister, when will you learn?"

I glared at her. "Why did you do that, Diva? Why did you want her to hurt me?"

She stood up and slowly walked towards me. Her long blue dress trailing behind her. She always wore formal clothing. No matter what the occasion. And of course I wore the cheapest of the cheap clothes ever known to man.

Diva's smile was unpleasant as she stood above me, "I was bored." She said.

I sobbed. "But, Diva, we're sisters. We used to play together all the time." Tears left my eyes. "You used to love me. Why are you treating me this way now?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're pathetic, Big Sister. I'm treating you this way because you deserve it."

"For what!" I demanded clutching my side.

She chuckled. "You have more of our weak mother in you. As for me, I have more of father."

I gaped at her, "How could you say such a thing?"

She shrugged. "Being here with Aunt Marie has taught me many things. It has opened my eyes to my vampire blood." Her eyes began to glow. "By the way, Saya, have you fed yet?"

When she said 'fed' I knew she meant blood. I shook my head. "You know Mistress won't let me."

She clucked her tongue. "What a shame. Oh wait, not really!" She began to laugh evilly while still giving me her sneer. "I wonder how long you will last, Saya." And with that, she left the room.

I didn't waste any time to hurry with the mess. After I was done I limped to my room. But when I passed Aunt Marie's room I heard voices and I froze. Usually that wouldn't stop me, but whoever was with her was talking about _me._

I pressed my ear next to the door to hear better. It was a man she was speaking with

"How much would you charge me to take her to my place as one of my new concubines?" Asked the man.

I heard Aunt Marie sigh. "I'd give her to you for free just to get her out of the house. But since she's young, I know she's worth a lot."

I covered my mouth. Worth? Did she plan to sell me?

The man chuckled and flipped what sounded like paper. "According to this, she's just barely out of her transition."

"A month exactly." Aunt Marie confirmed.

He laughed. "And from the description, it seems she looks as though she were sixteen."

Aunt Marie tapped her nails. "She does indeed. But so does her sister. Why they both look sixteen is a mystery to me. I guessed that it had to do with something about their half-breed heritage. That might be why. Also, I know how much men prefer younger looking girls."

The man coughed. "And it appears that you have refused to let the girl feed."

Aunt Marie huffed. "I need her weak. She has a strong will despite her half-human heritage. And I knew that if she fed, she would gather the strength and leave with no problems." I heard more paper being shuffled. "That's why I decided to put her on the market. That and I want her _gone._"

I stopped breathing. _She put me on the market? She's selling my body?_

It sounded like some paper was thrown on her desk. "I will pay this much for her."

My Aunt gasped. "This much? My goodness, you really want her don't you."

The man began to laugh loudly. "With no doubt,"

I heard the pen scrape across paper. "She will be yours by next month."

He chuckled again. "I look forward to it."

I didn't wait to hear what else they were talking about. I just ran down the stairs to the basement and slammed the door.

I ran to my bed and curled into a ball. Letting the pain of my new fate destroy me from the inside out. _That's it!_ I thought crying harder. _My life is over._ I turned in my side and looked out the small window. I murmured in bitterness, "I never had a life to begin with."

I reached under my bad, searching for a piece of paper that I treasured always. Finally my fingers grasp it and I unfold it. It was a drawing of a man from my dreams. He had black wavy hair that reached just below his shoulders. His height was a good six-foot while I was only five-three. Blue eyes so intense yet so kind. Pale skin as white a sheet. A small curve of his lips that turned into a small smile. A small smile only for me.

_Hagi._

That was the name he had given me in my dreams. And it felt right. I don't know how I managed to make such a perfect sketch of him. I had many more in my sketchbook. But this one I favored most. He arm was out towards me, like he was reaching for me. Trying to get me to go with him.

Oh how much I wanted that. He was the reason I was still sane. When I sleep I see him. And he comforts me when I need him.

I folded the paper back up, gave it a kiss then put it in my shirt close to my heart. I was glad that despite the pain and sickness, I could actually feel relaxed. Which meant I could sleep.

_Oh, Hagi. Let me escape this world and go into the realm of dreams. Take me into your arms and hold me close. I believe that I have forgotten what the word love really means. I don't know if I will ever find it._


	3. Saving Her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Saving Her**

_One Month Later_

_Hagi_

We were once again in the dream world. Once Saya had turned sixteen, we began to actually meet each other in the dream world. Of course she believed me to be nothing more than a figment of her imagination. But soon enough I will be able to make this dream a reality. And take her away from her horrors.

She was crying in my arms as I held her close. Her aunt Marie had just made a deal with a wealthy vampire for him to have Saya as his new concubine. And according to her, he gave her a good price.

It made me furious. Her own flesh and blood out to sell her body for profit! And if that wasn't terrible enough, she had been getting beaten ever since her and her sister came to the house. And of course her sister was treated like a princess.

While Diva got primped and pampered, Saya was forced to live the life of a slave. She cooked, cleaned, chopped wood, gardened, and was given no sign of appreciation. The only attention she received was an unnecessary beating. This had been happening since their parents were killed.

From what Saya told me, their aunt beats her because she has more of their human mother in her. Making her more human than vampire. Or so she says.

And Saya had already hit her transition over two months ago. Not long after her eighteenth birthday. And her aunt refuses to let her feed on blood, claiming she didn't need it. But Saya has been getting weaker and sicker each passing day. She needs to feed soon. Or else she'll…

I shook my head and rocked her back and forth as her sobs shook her body. "Oh, Hagi," She whimpered, "what am I going to do? That man comes in two days to take me away. He's going to turn me into a sex slave!"

I combed my fingers through her hair. "Don't worry, Saya." I murmured. "I'll take you away from there. And you will come live with me."

She shivered. "I wish that were true." She lifted her head from my chest, making the bruises on her face evident. "If only you were real, Hagi. My dreams are the only things that are keeping me sane from this torture. I would dream forever if that were possible."

I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I will get you out of there, Saya. I promise." I rubbed her shoulder. "You have my word."

She shook her head before leaning back into my chest. "If only that were true." There was a ripple of energy that ran through us and she froze. "No!" She curled her fingers into my shirt and I held her closer. "Not now! I need you!"

"I'll come for you Saya!" I swore. "Tonight!"

"Hagi!"

"Saya!"

There was a huge blast of light, and then the only thing in my arms was a pillow. With a shout of frustration I threw it across the room, not caring what it hit. I tossed off my covers and stomped out of bed as all of the locks on the windows clicked and opened.

I looked out the window and gazed at the full moon. _It's time._ I couldn't wait anymore. I need to bring Saya here. That man is coming for her. And if he neglects for her to have blood…she won't have that much longer to live.

She's had none since her transition. And since she's a half-breed, she needs more. I must go there tonight. I refuse to let that aunt of hers harm her any longer.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my tangled mess of hair. After I washed my face, I ran out of my room and down the hallway. Once I made it to Amshel's room and banged the door twice. "Amshel!"

His door opened and out came a smirking shriveled hair Rebecca. She was wearing nothing but a robe. "Well, Master Hagi," She purred, "what a pleasant surprise. Care to join us?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Rebecca, I wish to speak with Amshel."

She leaned against the doorframe. "Jealous that he had me last night?"

I huffed. "No. I just need to speak to my brother."

"What do you want, Hagi?" He asked from inside the room.

I went to go inside but Rebecca blocked my way. "Move." I warned.

Her eyes glinted, "You'll have to give me a kiss first."

Instead, my fangs grew out and I hissed. "Move _now!_"

She flinched and moved out of the way. She always hated seeing my fangs. It was the one thing about me that didn't turn her on.

Once she was out of my way I went into the room. And there in the bed lay my nude brother Amshel smoking away at a cigar wearing nothing but a sheet to cover his waist. Nasty things. He eyed me with interest. "What ails you, Hagi?"

I straitened my posture. "I need to retrieve Saya. Tonight."

He raised a brow. "Something wrong?"

I nodded. "She has been sold to this vampire who will come and take her as his new sex slave."

He took a puff from his cigar. "Really?"

I nodded again. "Yes." I gestured to him. "I need you to make a formal announcement that we will visit Lady Marie at her estate tonight. And with you being the King of the Vampires in Europe, it will make her Lady Marie unnerving."

He chuckled. "Determined to scare her are we?"

I growled. "She deserves much more after what she put Saya through all these years while treating Diva like a princess."

He nodded in understanding. "I suppose. It is not well respected in the vampire aristocracy when one treats their own kin as they do her. Especially to sell them as if they were property. That is of black market sales. She can be charged for that. But not too deeply. Her reputation will be badly hurt though."

All of my brothers began to accept my claim over Saya when they realized how serious I was about her. After about five years of constant thinking, they came to peace with my love for her. Once she is with us, they said that they would welcome her here as their new sister.

I took a deep breath. "Will you do it, Brother?" My fists clenched, "Please." I begged. "She needs me. They won't let her feed. She has gone for over two months without blood since her transition. Lady Marie refuses to let her feed."

He took another puff out of his cigar before putting it out in the ashtray. "Very well, Hagi. Allow me to get dressed, then we'll leave."

I bowed my head to him in respect. "Brother, I thank you." Then in the old language, "_I thank the, my brother and majesty for your kindness to my mate intended._"

He nodded. "I will be ready in one hour. Can you wait that long?"

A smile tugged my mouth. "I'll manage."

He laughed and threw on his robe. "Until then, try not to break anything."

I shrugged as I started towards the door. "I shall, my brother." And closed the door behind me.

I was met face to face with Rebecca. She had her arms crossed as she gave me a measured stare. "Are you still fawning over that girl, Master Hagi?"

I sighed. "Yes, Rebecca. And she's more than just a girl. She's my mate intended."

She gaped at me. "How can she be your mate?"

I shrugged. "I dream of her. And she dreams of me. I have been waiting for her."

She a gleam appeared in her eyes then. "I bet you've dreamed of me too." She purred.

I rolled my eyes. "Only when I have nightmares."

She gasped in complete shock. "I can't believe you would say that! After everything we meant to each other."

I walked towards the main hallway. "Aside from bed activities, Rebecca, you meant nothing to me."

"And you loved them!"

I shrugged. "Never once have I reached my climax when any of you." At her gasp I continued. "I have never been more happier until I stopped sharing my bed with all you. That is until I have my Saya. Why do you think I had that old bed thrown out? There is no way in hell that Saya is going to sleep in a bed that has been tainted with the essence of other women."

I smiled. "The bed I have now will be for us and us alone." I turned around to glare at her. "And no one can change that. Not even you." And with that, I walked towards the entrance. Where at the front gate, a car will be waiting for us.

_Saya_

"Alright!" Aunt Marie said. "So I received the call from the king about an hour ago, so that means that they'll be here any minute. He said that he was coming with one of his brothers. And none of them are mated so I know what that means!" She walked over to Diva and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Now, Diva, there is a huge chance that one of the royals wants to have you as his bride. So you must show much poise and potential."

Diva giggled, "Of course, Aunt Marie. I shall behave my best."

Aunt Marie nodded, "Good for you, sweetheart. They will be smitten with you in seconds." She pulled away from her. "Now _you,_" She pointed to me. "stay out of sight. Remain in your room until they leave. We don't them being disgusted with your presence. Now leave."

There was a knocking at the door and she beamed. "They're here! Jefferey," She called the butler, "let them in. Go!' She turned back to me and scowled. "Leave now."

With no strength left to argue, I did as she said, and descended down the stairs to my room.

_Hagi_

The butler let us in with a deep bow. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, welcome to our Lady's home." He said as we walked in. He straightened and closed the door. "May I take your coats?"

I raised my hand at him. "No. We don't plan on staying long. No longer than a few minutes. But thank you."

He nodded and gestured to the main room, "Her Ladyship and her niece are awaiting you in the main drawing room."

Amshel bobbed his head. "Thank you. Will you kindly take us there?"

The butler smiled. "Of course your lordships. Right this way." He led us down the large hallway. The he turned us to the right. And there they were.

They Lady Marie and her niece Diva at her side. They were both dressed in elegant ball gowns. They both curtsied when we walked in.

"Your Majesty. Your Highness." She said. "We welcome you to our home. This," She gestured to Diva. "is my beloved niece Diva."

Diva smiled and bowed her head. "My lords."

Lady Marie Straightened. "For what do we owe this pleasure for your visit?"

I spoke up. "I have come to retrieve what is mine."

She became curious. "And what would that be?" A wide smile appeared on her face. "Have you come for a mate? If so, my niece Diva is more than adequate to be your bride."

"Do you have another niece?" I already knew the answer. But I needed to be sure that she knew better than to lie to me.

She fiddled with her dress. "Well umm…"

"Woman, don't lie to us." Amshel spoke up. "My brother asked you a question. And you know better than to lie to a royal. Even if you tried, we'd be able to smell it."

She lowered her hands. "I do indeed have another niece." She shivered. "But she is nothing more than a servant here."

I narrowed my eyes. "She has something of mine. Send her up here."

She scowled. "That little wench!" She ground out. "How dare she steel from the prince." She looked back at me. "I will have her up here at once." She picked up a phone on the nearby table and dialed.

_Saya_

It was becoming unbearable now. The pain in my body was growing. And I was getting more and more nauseated. I was very sick. And there was nothing I could do about it. I can't eat. I couldn't even eat the small scraps I usually got. That's how I know how bad it is. I curled around myself on my bed as I clutched my stomach.

The door flew open and one of the other servant girls came in. "Saya!" It was Mao. "Lady Marie has sent for you! It doesn't look good."

I let a bitter laugh escape me. "Since when is ever good when she calls for me?"

Mao didn't smile. She wasn't like everyone else here. She actually cared about me. She had even brought me more food a few times. "I'm so sorry that this happens to you, Saya." She sat down next to me. "Have you still not fed?"

I shook my head. "No. She won't let me." I groaned as another knot formed in my stomach. I clutched it tightly as I stood up. "But whatever reason she is calling for my presence now, when she demanded that I stay out of sight with the royals arrived is a mystery."

I wobbled more than walked up the stairs and out of the basement. I could vaguely hear her murmured reply. "I hope something good happens to you, Saya. Before it's too late. I don't want you to die."

I closed my eyes and made my way to the drawing room where my fate awaited me.

_Hagi_

Lady Marie drummed her nails on her arms and asked, "What has that little beast stolen from you, Your Highness?"

I smirked at her. "You'll see soon enough."

Diva huffed. "That brat's always causing problems and ruining things for me."

Lady Marie smiled gently and removed an invisible hair from Diva's face. "Once we are done with the girl. We can get down to the business they came here for."

I held back a laugh. _Oh, My Lady._ I thought. _This_ is_ the business. I came here for the one who is about to enter._

I felt her before I saw her. Her aura had become so familiar to me in the Dreamworld. It was now like a wave of bliss. Her scent was wrong though. It usually smelt of the sakura blossoms of Japan. That fragrant was still there. But now it smelt of sickness and depression.

Diva curled her nose once she walked in.

I froze where I stood.

I couldn't see her face, but there she was. But she was badly treated. Her clothes were ripped and dirty. Her long black hair was tangled mess as it hung over her shoulders and hid her face. Her shoulders were slumped downward as her hands lay limp at her sides.

_She's finally here._ Before I could smile, Lady Marie spoke up.

"What have you stolen from the Prince, you little piece of trash?" She demanded.

Saya flinched at her tone. "I have stolen nothing."

Lady Marie grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head up. "Look into the eyes of our King and Prince and try to lie then!"

It was all could do not to throttle the woman right there. Saya's face had a bruise on her cheek, below her eye and on the corner of her forehead. But all I could look at were those beautiful dark eyes. They still held the fire from my dream.

Her auburn eyes widened in recognition when they met mine. She slowly lifted her hand up. And it shook as it reached out towards me. "Ha…_Hagi._"

I almost cried. She knew who I was! My happiness was short lived however when a loud slap was heard throughout the room.

I gasped when I saw she was thrown back against the glass cabinets. Saya cried out as the glass cut into her skin and she dropped to the floor.

I looked at Lady Marie who still had her hand up and was glaring down at her. "How dare you, you filth! You dare address our Prince by his first name? Have you no shame!" She reached behind her and pulled out a whip. "I'll be damned before you humiliate us again."

I didn't think with my mind at that moment. No, I let my body take action for me. I grabbed her wrist in a death grip before she could strike her. My fangs elongated in fury.

Her eyes widened when I snarled in her face. "How dare you attack one of your own! Saya is your niece. You beat her, neglect her, disrespect her, and then you _sell _her? All the while treating your other niece like a princess? And the only excuse you have is because Saya has the same eyes as their human mother. You make me sick."

She gasped in pain as my grip on her wrist tightened. "You…you said that she has something of yours. Why are you defending her?"

I threw her away from me. Not caring where she landed. I let a wicked smile cross my face as I answered. "She has my heart."

She gawked at me when I turned away from her and walked towards Saya. I was sure to be slow as I kneeled down next to her. She flinched away from me when I reached to touch her shoulder. "Saya?"

She whimpered. "Forgive me, Your Highness." She coughed. "I didn't mean to… I thought you were−"

I smiled. "The man from your dreams?" She froze. "Yes. I am here for you like I promised. I have waited for you for over two hundred years. I have been dreaming of you since you were born. I am your Hagi. And you are my Saya."

She moved a lock of hair from her face and looked at me. Tears filled her eyes. "It _is_ you." She whispered. "You kept your promise." She choked and held her mouth as she started to cough.

Before she could fall over I pulled her into my arms. She was so _hot!_ I felt her forehead with mine. She was burning up. And that was bad. When a born vampire, or in this case half-vampire, didn't feed after their transition, which is the most crucial time to do so, their temperatures would rise to the point of death.

I kissed her hair. "Let me take you home, Saya." I lifted her in my arms as I stood up. I sighed in bliss. Oh, how I have waited for this. I glared at Lady Marie and Diva, "I know you are well aware that if a member of the aristocracy was caught buying or selling in the black market, their reputation would suffer greatly."

If she could pale anymore… "Please don't tell the council!"

"I _am_ the council." Amshel spoke up. "You will also be charged for neglecting your own kin. Especially _you,_ young lady." He said to Diva. "You let your sister be treated like this all these years. You even took part in it. You should be ashamed."

She didn't say anything. She just stared.

I didn't pay attention. Saya was loosing consciousness. "Amshell," I said. "we need to leave now." I held her closer. "Don't worry, Saya." I murmured to her. "I will take care of you."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

I kissed her forehead and started towards the main door.

"And a good evening to you, young ladies." Amshel called out. "Because the next two weeks are going to be Hell for you. I'll make certain of it."

I was already waiting in the car when he exited the house. Once he closed the door, he gestured to the driver to take us home. He looked at me as I stroked Saya's face. "Will she be alright?"

I sighed. "I will give her my blood." I murmured. "It's strong. It will heal her."

I buried my nose into her neck. _Don't leave me, Saya. Not when I've just found you. Let me save you._


	4. Healing Her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Healing Her**

_Hagi_

Amshel knew it was pointless to stop me once I ran out of the limousine. I stormed through the front doors and more than likely flew towards my room. I only paused when my brother Solomon called out to me.

"Hagi!" He shouted to my back just as I was about to enter my room.

I stopped to glare at him with impatience. "Make it quick, _brother._ I need to take care of my mate."

His hand lifted to his mouth. "Good Gods!" He gasped. "What on earth have they done to her?"

I tried to stop myself from allowing tears to enter my eyes. "Crimes only you can imagine." And with that, I kicked my bedroom doors open. My powers slamming them back shut as I walked towards the bed.

With ease and complete care, I gently lowered Saya down to the mattress. Her fists clenched as soon as her back hit its softness.

"Saya?" I whispered. "Can you hear me?"

She moaned in response. She looked even worse than she did an hour ago. She couldn't even open her eyes. Her breathing had become shallow in the last hour.

I can't wait anymore. She needs to be fed _now._ Or else she'll…

I shook my head. I reached for the buttons of my jacket. Out of frustration I ripped the damn thing off, not caring where it landed. I hastily unclasped the first few buttons on my white shirt, baring my neck.

I stopped. _She's too weak._ I thought lowering my hands. She couldn't even lift her head up anymore. I had to give her my wrist. It was the only way.

I lifted my wrists to my mouth and bared my fangs. With a snarl, I bit deeply into my wrist. Being sure to puncture the vein. I quickly tore my mouth away and brought it to her.

As drops of blood fell on her lips, she didn't respond. Her pulse was beginning to get weaker. More faint. _No._ "Saya?" No response. Not even a twitch. "Saya, stay with me." Still no response. My frozen heart clenched. "Don't you die! I need you, Saya!" I took in a shuddering breath. "You can't leave me now, Saya! I love you!"

They came. The tears. For the first in my existence after over two hundred years…tears fell from my eyes. I sobbed as I roaring to the heavens. "_Saya!_" I stroked her hair with my other hand. "Please come back to me, my Saya." I whispered. "Please. I've waited too long to lose you now. Wake up."

_Saya_

I could feel my body getting weaker. My strength slowly leaving my limbs as Hagi held me in his arms. _I guess this is it. _I thought, letting the darkness consume me.

Then I heard a voice. And it was calling my name.

"Whose there?" I asked the darkness.

The voice started up again. It sounded…_sad._

"Where are you?" I asked.

"…can't leave me now, Saya!" _Huh?_ "I love you!"

Was that…Hagi? "Hagi! Where are you? I can't find you!" I started to reach out of the darkness. Looking for the surface.

"Please." He begged. "I've waited too long to lose you now."

I clawed my way out of the darkness. Trying to look for that voice. Reaching for it.

"Wake up." He said.

I did. And I failed to stop the roar that ripped from my throat as I latched onto something with the most enticing taste of all time.

_Hagi_

Saya's eyes flipped open. And with a loud snarl her mouth latched onto my wrist. Her fangs digging into my flesh as her hands held it still. I smiled and triumph as she took in mouthfuls of my blood into her body. Her hair falling over her shoulders as they rose and fell with every pull she made.

After a few good pulls she lifted her head from my wrist. Her long black hair framing her face as her gaze met mine. I froze. Some of the bruises had healed on her body. But a lot of the deep cuts still remained on her flesh. Her eyes had changed from their dark auburn into glowing red irises. It was beautiful. Like twin rubies staring right back at me.

But her eyes weren't looking at my face. No, they were gazing at my neck. She pilled her lips back, showing her pearly white fangs and hissed. Her tongue snaked out to lick those now blood red appendages.

Understanding what she wanted, I leaned back against my hands, baring my neck to her. An offering a male will only give to his mate. And she is mine.

I didn't flinch when she charged at me. Her arms wrapping around my body like a boa. One of her hands tangled her fingers into my hair as she kept my head still. Her other hand holding my shirt to the side as she sniffed my flesh. In the next moment, her tongue slipped out and gave a long stroke from my collarbone all the way up my neck.

I growled in approval and cradled her head in my hand. Urging her to get what she needed. With a shout of hunger, she dug her fangs into my neck. Directly into my jugular. I chuckled as I gave long smooth strokes to her hair. I slowly lied down, letting her crawl on top of my as her hair made a curtain above us.

I murmured words of love into her ear as she fed. She was like a greedy infant taking milk from its mother. This was similar in a way. It was always crucial for a newborn vampire to feed. For us born vampires, our birth mothers are fertile, thus making their bodies able to carry the nutrition's we need until we hit our transitions. When hit our transitions from ages eighteen to thirty-two, it is a necessity to feed on blood, so our bodies will grow accustomed to our new and improved senses. We can only feed from humans and animals.

Turned vampires are almost similar. When a vampire turns a human, there is more to it than just biting. What happens is a vampire will bite the human on the neck, draining them of almost all of their blood. Then the vampire will then open a vein, and then have the human feed from them. Returning their blood to them. They will remain unconscious for at least ten hours at the most. When they awaken as a vampire, they need to feed almost immediately. Or else they'll go into a blood frenzy and kill anything in their sight.

Now I don't know much about half-breeds. Saya and Diva are the first ones I have ever come across so far. There has been some record of other half-breeds in the world. Where they were now, I had no idea. But since my blood sufficed, it appears that half-vampires can feed on humans, animals, _and_ vampires.

Which will be good for Saya. How she chooses to feed is her choice. But I prefer that she fed from me. Not just because I'm possessive. But because I rather like the idea of having her feed from me when she needed to. I loved the idea that I could provide for her. And the feel of her fangs inside my neck was the most arousing thing I have ever felt in my existence. Maybe if I'm lucky, she'll let me feed from _her._

We stayed there for about five more minutes before she pulled away from my neck. She took long intakes of breath. Her whole body shook as she held herself up by her arms. One by one, all of her deep cuts and bruises began to heal themselves. Leaving her skin in the beauty it should always be in. Her glowing red eyes dimmed back to their normal auburn color. She was staring down at me with worry. She eyed the wound on my neck before letting a tear leave her eye.

"Oh, Hagi," she whimpered. "I hurt you." She lifted her finger to touch the fang marks. "What have I done−"

She gasped. I knew why. I felt the tingling begin on my neck as soon as she pulled away. The skin where she had bitten me was beginning to knit back together into place. Once it was completely closed, I smiled and reached my hand up to cup her cheek. "I heal very easily Saya." I stroked her tear away with my thumb. I allowed my fingers to linger on her face. "You're all healed now too."

She sniffled with a smile and held the hand that stroked her face. "I can't believe you're really here."

I leaned up slowly so that I could pull her into my lap, and encircle her in my arms. I tucked her head under my chin as I rubbed her arms. "You're safe now, Saya." I said. "You don't have to worry about them anymore. They will pay for what they did to you." I kissed her hair.

She pulled away slightly, so she could look at me. Slowly, she reached up one of her hands towards my mouth. Her index finger reached inside my mouth, to touch my fangs. I opened my mouth wider to give her more access. She gazed at me in wonder as she studied my fangs with her finger.

She then pulled away to feel for her own fangs. Her eyes widened when she found them. "I didn't know I had any." She said with surprise.

I chuckled taking her hand in mine to kiss her fingertips. "That's not surprising. You've never had bloodlust before." I tapped her on the nose with my finger. Then slowly let it trail down her cheek, across her chin and then rested it on her lips.

Some of my blood remained on her lips. I growled as I watched some drip down her chin. I cradled her face in my hands. Her eyes widened as I leaned in close to her face.

"Hagi?" She asked while a blush flooded her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

I smiled. "Shh." I was just at her mouth now. Without any words I slipped my tongue out and licked the drop of blood away. I pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I couldn't resist." I whispered. "I am a vampire after all."

She blushed deeper. "I need to know something, Hagi."

I stroked her cheek. "Yes?"

She sighed. "I need to know." My look encouraged her. "Why do you love me?"

I blinked in surprise. "Why?"

She nodded. "I'm a half-breed." She fiddled with her fingers. "And you're a pureblood. How can you love someone like me?"

I pulled her to me. "My heart calls to you, Saya. From that first moment that I dreamt of you. I had been living the boring life of a pureblood prince for two hundred and thirty eight years. My whole life I thought I was happy like any other royal could be. I knew all languages, studied history and mythology. I thought life couldn't be any better. Then you entered my dreams. When I first dreamt of you, I finally found what I had been searching for."

She blinked up at me. "When did you first dream of me?"

I sighed. "The night of your birth."

She gasped. "What? How did you…?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, Saya. It just happened. My soul had been awaiting yours for centuries. When you were born, your soul called out to mine. That is just a theory. But I knew that you were destined to become my mate." I removed a hair from her face. "My heart yearned for you, Saya. And I have been waiting patiently all these years to make you mine." I kissed her forehead. "And to finally hold you in my arms…I have never been more happier."

She sniffled. "I thought I was going to be alone forever. After my parents died, I was all alone. My aunt hated me. And she turned my own sister against me. I was all by myself. And I was going to be sold to that man!" Her shoulders shook with new sobs. "I'll never forget his voice! It was filled with so much…evil."

I hid her face in my chest. "Do you know what he looked like? Or his name?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I just heard him talking to my aunt in her room." She shivered. "What is wrong with me, Hagi? Am I really that repulsive? She said that I was tainted. Is that true?"

"Never!" I said holding her tighter. "There is nothing tainted about you, Saya. I don't think that there is anything on this earth that could make you tainted."

Her breath shook. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes." I checked the time. Only eleven-o-clock. Meaning there was another nine hours before sunrise. "Would you like to take a nice hot shower?"

She leaned away from me and nodded. "Yes please." She untangled herself from my arms as we stood up from my bed.

I walked towards my bathroom but paused when I saw she was about to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked as she reached the door.

She looked at me, confused. "You said I was going to take a shower."

I nodded. "I did. But why are you leaving?"

She blinked. "I was going to go to the servant's courters."

My eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, Saya." I murmured. "You are no longer a slave. More or a less a slave in your own home. You are my mate intended. You don't need to go to the servant's courters for anything anymore."

She looked down. "So where will I wash?"

I smiled and opened the door to my bathroom. "You will wash here. In my bathroom."

She blushed. "Is that alright?"

I chuckled. "It's only natural that you use mine." I walked over to her and took her hand in mine. "You'll be staying with me in this room."

Her blush only deepened. "With you? As in…this will be _our_ room? And you and I will be sleeping together."

I nodded. "You _are_ my mate intended after all." I kissed her hand. "But if you aren't ready to share a room with me, I can have one of our guest rooms readied for you. We have more than enough." I brought her hand to my cheek. "I don't want you to feel rushed, Saya."

She nodded. "I will wash here." She sighed. "But I _would_ rather I have my own room." Her head bounced up. "But just for a little while, Hagi! Its not that I−"

"Shh!" I pressed a finger to her lips. "Just as I said, Saya, I don't want you to feel rushed." I gestured towards the bathroom. "Go wash yourself up. I'll have one of the rooms ready for you while you're in there. Alright?"

She hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Hagi."

I shook my head. "Don't be. It's only natural that you want your privacy." I brought my lips to her ear. "But once you are ready, make sure that I am the first to know. Yes?"

Her blush returned but she nodded. After I gave another kiss to her forehead, she excused herself to the bathroom.

"I'll have someone bring you up some clothes, Saya." I said to the closed door. "You don't worry about a thing." I then left her to her privacy.

I walked out of the room and was greeted with Karl.

"Hagi." He said.

I nodded. "Karl."

He looked at the door behind me, "Is she…?"

I sighed in exhaustion. "She's fine now."

He eyed my bloody shirt. "And you?"

I smirked. "Never better, my brother." I gestured towards him. "Could you have someone come up here and bring her some clothes?"

He nodded. "I can indeed."

"Thank you. I'm going to bring up some food for her. Then I am going to see about having a room ready for her."

He blinked in surprise. "You're not having her stay with you?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

He rolled his eyes. "I thought she was your mate intended. What's wrong? Too scared?"

I growled. "She has just had her world changed entirely overnight. She's not ready to share a room with me. It's only natural. I've waited eighteen years to finally have her with me. I can wait longer when she's ready to share the same room with me. I won't rush her."

He sighed. "Have it your way. Were she mine, I'd have already taken her to bed."

I bared my fangs and hissed. "I will do no such thing until she is ready." I smirked. "If she was to be your mate, you would have to have had a proper mating ceremony first. And that is what I plan to do with Saya. Once she is ready."

He grumbled. "Never stopped you from sleeping with the servants."

"Or you." I shot back. "And you know how I'm not so fond about that. Why do you think I became celibate?"

"Because of Saya." He said.

"Yes. As soon as she was born, I refused to be unfaithful to her."

He ran a hand through his long hair. "You weren't even in a relationship with her. How would you be unfaithful?"

I shook my head at him. "You know that when a vampire's soul calls out to another, he will have found his mate. When I had that dream of Saya all eighteen years ago, I knew she was meant to be mine." My look turned into a glare. "I suggest that you keep my past misgivings to yourself from now on. Especially when Saya is present. Understood?"

He blinked in surprise. "Wow. You really have fallen for her haven't you?"

I smiled. "From the moment I laid eyes on her."


	5. Accepting Her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Accepting Her**

_Saya_

I had just taken a shower and was now relaxing in the huge tub in the center of the bathroom. The luxury of it was unbelievable. It was hard to believe that I will be able to experience it every day.

_Everyday._ I frowned. What was it going to be like here? I haven't actually lived in a home since my parents died. I never really considered my aunt's place a home. Because she didn't welcome me there as a home.

But now I'm _here._ The palace of one of the royal families. There were other royal families all over the world. And right now I was living with one the ones in Europe. And I'm in love with the second prince.

I blushed. _In love with Hagi?_ I leaned my head against the railing. _I met him in a dream. As did he me. And I guess that's a sign._ I frowned looking down at my body. Scar after scar covering my body from the beatings of my aunt.

_How could he ever love a deformed creature such as myself? _I thought with worry. _He hasn't seen my entire body bare._ I bit on my finger. _He would be so repulsed!_

A knock came at the door and I jumped up. "Saya?" A voice asked. "Are you alright?"

It was Hagi. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I'm fine, Master Hagi."

I heard him chuckle. "As I said, there is no need to call me 'master'. You and I are much more than that."

I couldn't help but smile as he continued. "A room has been made up for you. And I have brought you some sleep attire. I wasn't sure of what you cared for so I just got you something simple." A few moments of silence before, "May I come in so I can leave these here for you?"

I looked around the bathroom. There was a screen around the shower and bath, but it was glass and see-through.

I covered my chest and hid my whole body under the water. "You may. Just please don't look at me."

There was some shuffling outside before the door opened. "If that is what is you wish." He said as he entered. I kept my back to him as I heard his footsteps enter the room. O was assuming that he walked over to the sink and placed the clothes there.

After he was finished there was…silence. What was he doing now?

With slow precaution, I turned my head. But when I did, I was not expecting to come face to face with him. He had a pitying frown on his face as he stared into my eyes. I gasped and scooted back, water splashing everywhere. I yelped and tried to hide myself in my hair while curling into a ball. _How did he get so close so _quick?

"Hagi, you scared me!" I panted.

He closed his eyes. "Please forgive me. I did not mean to startle you." His eyes opened. "I know you asked me not to look, Saya, but I noticed that you had scar on your shoulder."

I held back a curse. _I knew I should have put my hair on my shoulders!_ _Now what will he think of me?_ I clenched my fists, so hard that I almost broke skin.

He placed his hand on the glass and asked, "Did _she_ do that to you, Saya?" I didn't answer, I lowered my head and became fascinated with the water. "Was she the one who gave you all of those scars?" I finally nodded. "And you never fought back?"

I shook my head. "I was in the wrong." I shuddered as the memories came back. "I deserved it."

My head snapped up when I heard him growl. "You did _not_ deserve to be hit!" He waved his hand when I was about to speak. "Nothing you say will change that fact."

I felt tears fill my eyes. "But she's right!" I said. "I _am_ a worthless half-breed. I don't deserve this luxury that you're giving me." I sniffed. "I don't deserve_ you._"

What he did next was not what I expected. I expected that he would shrug and walk away. Agree with me and throw me out. Laugh at my confession and say that I was right, that I didn't deserve him. But not this.

In a flash of movement, the glass door was thrown open, there was a splash, and then I was in his arms with my face pressed into his chest. His legs were on either side of my body, one arm was wrapped around my body while the other held my head. His clothes becoming soaking wet as the water drenched through.

He took in a shuddering breath. "Don't you _ever_ say that again."

My shoulders shook as I held back a sob. "But its true, Hagi!" I said. "You're a pure-blood prince. And I am nothing but a half-breed. You deserve someone that−"

"Stop it!" He whimpered. "All my life I have been living with this emptiness in my heart that nothing could fill. For over two hundred years I kept thinking that life was worthless. That there was no point. Then I had that dream of you."

He held me tighter. "When I dreamt of you that first time…I had never felt so happy. The day you were born, I felt like my stone cold heart had finally blossomed with purpose." He buried his nose in my neck and murmured. "When I finally got to see you tonight, out of the world of dreams, I…I can't even describe what glory I felt."

I unwrapped my arms from my body and clutched onto his shirt. "But, Hagi−"

"I love you, Saya." He whispered. "I always have."

I gasped and tried to pull away, but he kept me immobile. "Don't say things like that!"

He shook his head against my neck. "I will tell you nothing but the truth, Saya. This is the start of our new beginning. Where we can think about our future together." I felt him smile. "As mates."

I blinked. "Mates?"

He nodded. "Vampires are like wolves you could say. We mate for life. When we find our true love, we keep them forever and never part. Not even in death."

"Like husband and wife?"

He shook his head. "Human spouses are less faithful to one another. Vampires, however, when they find their mate, that is their one and only. We are more literal. There is no such thing as 'Till Death Do Us Part' in vampire marriage. We are more… 'As Long As We Both Shall Live'.

"When a human spouse has passed, the other spouse will sometimes move on and re-marry. Or live on, hoping to find their love on the other side once their time comes." He stroked my head. "When a vampire loses their mate, they can not go on. They lose their other half. And can not go on." He stroked my head. "I know that I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost _you, _Saya."

I shook my head. "We don't even know each other."

"Oh but we do." He said. "Our souls called out to each other in our dreams. That's saying something, Saya. So don't fight it anymore. I promise to go slowly with you on our relationship. I won't rush you into anything. But please let us start our future together. With the happiness and love that we both deserve."

I couldn't hold it back any longer. "Yes."

He sighed in bliss and held me closer. "Thank you." He said. "Thank you so much."

I shuffled around, and then I remembered where we were. "Umm, Hagi, maybe we should−"

"Shh," He murmured lifting his head to kiss my hair. "Just let me hold you Saya."

I blushed. "But we're still in the bathtub. And your clothes are wet and I'm still…" My blush deepened.

He chuckled before slowly pulling away. "I'll be waiting outside for you to show you to your room."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled as he let himself out of the tub. He looked down at his soaked clothes and sighed. "Well I should have expected this." And walked towards the door.

Before he left I called for him, "Hagi?"

He turned to face me again. "Yes, Saya?"

I lowered my eyes. "There was _one_ person from the household who treated me well." I smiled slightly. "She even considered me her…_friend._ She's the only person since my parents that actually cared for me even though she's a born vampire. When she could, she would being me food down from the kitchen. We're the same age and we grew up together. She was orphaned when she was a baby and stayed at my aunt's estate." I frowned this time. "Whenever my aunt caught her talking to me, she would beat her too. Not as sever as she did me, but she did it nonetheless. "

I looked back at him in a rush. "I need you to do something for me, Hagi!"

He frowned. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and spoke. "I don't want her to get hurt anymore." I met his gaze. "Could you please have someone take her under their wing? Somewhere she won't be hurt?"

He tapped his chin. "You mean as in have her live in another household?"

I nodded slowly. "It's the least I can do. I want to know that she's living a better life than she is right now." I exhaled. "Could you possibly…?"

He smiled gently. "Of course I will do this for you, Saya. If that is the case, then I owe her my thanks as well for taking care of you when no one else would." He spread his arms out. "Anyone who is a friend of yours is a friend of mine. In fact, one of the royals from Japan is here in town on vacation. And he's a very nice man. He leaves in two days and I'm sure he'd be happy to take her in. I will make the call immediately. If we're lucky, he can retrieve her tonight."

I smiled with hope. "Really?"

He nodded again. "Really."

_Mao_

_I really hope that Saya is okay. _I thought as I scrubbed the kitchen floor. Mistress has been pacing around for the last two hours since two of the royals came and took her from here. Diva, however, just looked irritated.

The man that took her was similar to the man that she drew from her dreams. Could it have been really him?

There was a knock at the door. "Now what?" The Mistress hissed as she went out the door.

I decided it would be wise to keep my vampire senses from listening in as Mistress greeted our next guest.

It wasn't long before she spoke up closer. "She's in the kitchen but why do you want to speak to _her?_" Her voice rang behind the door.

The person who she was talking to chuckled. "I have my reasons."

I froze as two sets of footsteps entered the room from behind me. "Mao!" Mistress shrieked and I quickly stood up. But too quick that I tripped on my skirt and began to fall forward down to the ground.

Before my head made contact with the hard tiled floor, someone caught me in their arms. I gasped in shock and looked up at my savior. It was a handsome boy about my age smiling down at me. His hair was a dark red-ish color. Brown eyes almost similar to my own. His skin tanner than any other vampire I have seen. And judging from his aura, he was a pureblood.

"Mao!"

Mistress' outraged burst finally broke my attention away from the handsome stranger's face. "How dare you fall on one of the Royals of Japan!" She gasped. "Are you insane?"

Before I could form a response, the boy spoke for me. "It's all good. She's what I came here for."

"What?" We both asked him.

He looked back at me, his smile never leaving his face. "My friend tells me that you are not treated well here. So I'm here to change that. I'm taking you home to Japan with me."

I blinked in surprise as Mistress demanded, "Who's your _friend?_"

He swung his head back at her and grinned. "Prince Hagi. His mate-to-be requested that someone rescue this girl from your abuse."

"_What?_" She yelled.

He got back to his feet, taking my hand to help me up. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

My jaw dropped. "Now?"

He nodded, that smile still there. "Yes now. You have anything you want to bring with you?"

I shook my head and fingered my bracelet. It was a friendship bracelet that Saya and I made for each other. Hers to me was green, and my two hers was pink. I looked back at them man. "All I want is this friendship bracelet from Saya." I frowned. "The prince sent you here?"

He shook his head. "Your friend Saya wanted to make sure that you got to escape as well."

I smiled as tears built up in my eyes. _She _is _okay! And she…sent someone to save me._

He frowned and wiped a tear from my eye. "Please don't cry. This is supposed to be a happy moment."

I nodded happily. "Yes!"

He took my hand again and we stared walking out of the kitchen and towards the main entrance, leaving the open-mouthed Mistress and Diva behind us. "Then let's be off. We leave in two days to go back to Japan. You can visit Saya tomorrow before we leave."

"Really?" I asked as he let me enter the limo first.

He followed in after me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as the door closed. "Of course. You two deserve a proper farewell." He pressed his lips to my hair and I froze.

He pulled away. "Sorry." He murmured and held me closer to him. "I couldn't resist."

I blinked up at him. "May I ask your name?"

He smiled and nodded. "It's Kai. I am the first prince of the royal vampire in Japan. And I look forward to bringing you back with me."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I look forward to it too." _Thank you, Saya._


	6. Terrible Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Terrible Memories**

_Saya_

"_This_ is the room I will be staying in?" I was gawking at the bedroom Hagi had led me to as soon as he opened the door.

"This is not a room. It's a miniature house!" The room was big enough to fit two yachts in side of it! There was a bed big enough to fit six people on it. "I thought you said it was the guest room."

He didn't even try to hide his grin. "It is."

"But it's the same size as your room." I said raising a brow.

He shrugged. "And you're point is?"

I scowled. "The point is that this room is _huge!_"

He laughed and pulled me into the room. "Except for Amshell's, all of our bedrooms are the same size."

I shuddered. "I'm not even going to ask how big his room is."

He kissed my hand. "I don't want you to have a heart attack after all."

"Well, clearly there is no point in arguing with you." I yawned. "But that bed looks too comfy to pass up. So I'll deal."

He chuckled and leaned in towards my ear. "My bed is even better if you're willing to come and join me." My face flamed at his proposal and he laughed. "Relax, Saya, I'm only teasing." I breathed out in relief. "Mostly." I narrowed my eyes.

"That's not funny!" I said puffing my cheeks.

"Oh it is!" And he lifted me in his arms, ignoring my _eep!_ "Just wait until our mating ceremony. You get no choice then." And took me to the bed.

"Hagi!" I scolded as he placed me on the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. "You have no control do you?"

He laughed again. "Not when I'm with you." He stroked my cheek. "I love you, Saya."

I frowned. "Hagi I−"

"Shh." He murmured. "You don't have to say it yet." He kissed my hair. "Good day, my Saya. Sleep well. If you need anything at all, I'll be in my room."

I nodded. "Okay." He got up and walked towards the door. "Hagi?"

He turned to face me, hand on the doorknob. "Yes?"

I blushed. "Thank you."

The corners of his mouth lifted up into a small smile. "Anything for you, my love. Now get some sleep. We have things to do in the morning."

_Hagi_

Only when I could tell that Saya had fully fallen asleep did I leave. I stayed leaning in front the door until I could hear that her breathing had relaxed into a soothing rhythm.

I smiled. _Oh, my dearest Saya._ I thought walking away. But when I reached the end of the hall, there stood Rebecca. Arms crossed and clearly annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk passed her, but she got in my path. "Master Hagi?"

I met her gaze. "Yes?"

"Who the fuck is that chick?" She asked with distaste while glaring at the door.

I held my fangs in my gums when I replied. "She is my mate intended."

Her eyes widened in realization. "_That's_ her?"

I chuckled. "It is indeed." Then my eyes narrowed. "And if you so much as say a word of insult to her, I will be sure that you will regret it."

She scowled. "Master Hagi, she's nothing but a kid!" She said. "What is she? Sixteen?"

I raised a brow at her. "She just turned eighteen two months ago."

She stomped her foot on the ground. "Why would you go for something like that? Especially when you have me!" She demanded. "She's baby compared to me. I'm a woman. A woman that can give you your every desire."

I crossed my arms. "And your point is?"

She growled. "The point is! I can give you everything that _she_ can't!" A small grin spread across her lips. "I'm a beautiful woman with a gorgeous body and all the things a man would want. Even before I became a servant here, and was given vampire blood to stop my aging, men always wanted me. There is nothing she has that I don't!"

My smile was shameless. "She does indeed have something that you don't."

She rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

I made sure that she could see the seriousness in my eyes when I answered. "She has my heart."

Rebecca gasped and I walked away. She called out to me. "No one can have your heart!"

I laughed. "She already has it in the palm of her soft hands." I ignored the rest of her outraged shouts as I continued towards my room. I was very tired. I didn't get any sleep the pervious night because I was worried about Saya. But now she was safe and here in my home with me. Where no one can ever harm her again.

_Four Hours Later_

I was sleeping peacefully for the first few hours, and then I heard a scream come from the other side of the manor.

I sat up in a rush, my breath coming in pants. I looked towards my door. _Saya?_

Another scream rang out and I threw off my covers and jumped out of my bed. The screaming continued as I ran out my door in nothing but my pants. I went with the speed of light towards Saya's room where she was sleeping.

The screaming died down as soon as I reached her room. There was nothing but sobs coming from inside. I threw open the door and the smell of tears and sadness hit me like a kick in the face. I found her huddled in a corner on the far side of the room. She had her arms wrapped around herself as her shoulders shook pained sobs. Tears continuously leaked from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, dripping from her chin to land on her knees.

I ran to her but did not touch her, afraid that she might get even more upset. I kneeled down in front of her with complete caution. "Saya," I whispered. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

She shook her and continued to cry. "Every year." She said. "Every year I have the same dream." Her nails dug into her skin, drawing blood. "Every year I see it happen all over again! Why does this keep happening to me?"

I frowned. "What is that you dream of, Saya?" She shook head more furiously. "Please tell me, Saya. I want to help you. I can only help you if you tell me what it was that you dreamt of."

In the next instant, she threw her self in my arms. Her head buried into my chest as she reached her small arms as much as she could around my body. I didn't say anything. I just wrapped my arms around her small frame and held her to me. Murmuring soothing words into her ear as I stroked her hair.

It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later before she finally spoke. "September 18th." She said.

I blinked at her. "What?"

She sniffed. "September 18th. The date my parents were murdered. It was thirteen years ago today that it happened."

I pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "Do you want to tell me, Saya?" I asked. "You don't have to if it bothers you." I had heard of the murder of her parents. It was reported that they were attacked sometime during daylight hours.

She shuddered. "I don't want to be alone. And I've been alone ever since they were killed."

I slowly lifted her into my arms and took her to the bed. I gently lay her out on the covers and brought them up to her chest. "Your never alone, Saya. Not anymore."

She nodded slightly. "I'll tell you what happened. But I can't promise that I won't break down again."

I removed a hair from her face. "You don't have to hide your emotions away from me, Saya. I want you to be open with me. I want all of your true emotions out in the open for me to see. Not have them hidden behind a mask. What mates would we be if we didn't share everything with each other?" I took her hand in mine and gave it a kiss. "Tell me the story, Saya."

_Saya_

"What mates would we be if we didn't share everything with each other?" He said taking my hand in his and pressed his lips to in a soft kiss. "Tell me the story, Saya."

I took a deep breath as the memories swarmed around my mind like a hurricane. "It was two months after mine and Diva's fifth birthday."

_Father and Mother were placing us in our bed. We just had our favorite cakes. Diva had vanilla while I had chocolate. We were given many gifts for our birthday. But nothing was compared to the teddy bears we both got. They were identical, only mine had a pink dress while Diva's had a blue dress. _

"_I can't believe that you two are five years old already." Papa said tucking us in._

_Mama came up behind him, placing a hand his shoulder while giving us a smile. "I know, my love. It seems only yesterday that these little princesses were just born." _

_Diva and I smiled and said. "Thank you, Mama!"_

_She giggled. "Your welcome."_

_Papa smoothed our hair out of our faces and gave us each a kiss on the forehead. "The sun is about to rise, so you two best get some rest. Sleep well, my lovelies."_

"_Yes, Papa!" We both said._

_The both laughed and left the room, shutting the door behind them. That was the last time we saw them smile._

_There was a loud banging going on from outside. It stirred me awake. "Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and shook Diva's shoulder. "Diva, wake up."_

_She groaned and swatted my hand away. "Saya, it's the middle of the day."_

_I shook her shoulder again. "Do you hear that?"_

_She sat up. After giving me an irritated look, she leaned her head to the side. "What's with the banging?" She asked rubbing her eyes like I did._

"_I don't know−" Our bedroom door flew open before I could finish my sentence then Mama and Papa came running in._

"_Girls you have to get up!" Papa said throwing off our covers. He picked us both up and handed Diva to Mama. "Come on!" He said to mother and ran us to their bedroom._

_He kicked aside one of the tables and mother removed the carpet. The banging was getting louder and louder. While holding tightly onto Diva, she lifted up a trap door. "Okay, girls, get in."_

"_But mama!" Diva said as she placed her down into the cellar._

_Papa put me in there next. "Saya, Diva, stay down here."_

_I reached my hands towards them. "Papa, Mama, come down here!"_

_They smiled sadly at us, "Be good." And then they slammed the door shut."_

_We banged up on the door and shouted. "Mama! Papa!"_

_We heard the bedroom get kicked down in the next instant. The pounding of footsteps running across the room. _

_They were vampires. I could tell._

"_Where are the girls, Rensington?" One of them asked. "Just give them to us and we'll leave you and your mate alone. Just hand them over and this will all go away."_

_Papa barked out a laugh. "Do you really think that I would offer my daughters to you?"_

"_You have got some nerve!" Mama hissed. "You will never have them!"_

_The other vampire sighed. "What a shame." Then to Papa. "You know your mate has a fine piece of ass. And my friend here has been looking for some lately. Think he should give it a go?"_

_Papa growled. "You stay away from her or else!"_

_The vampire laughed. "Boys, you know what to do. Silver!"_

"_Argh!" Papa shouted in pain as a smooshy sound was made. In the next instant we felt a bang above us, and we guessed that he fell on top of the trap. "Don't. Touch. Her." He ground out._

_The vampire laughed again, "Go ahead, my friend. She's all yours."_

_It sounded like something was tossed around the room, and by the sounds of it, someone was holding onto Mama. "Take your hands of me!" She said and I could tell by her grunts tell that she was trying to fight him off._

"_Do you really think that you can stop me, girl?" A different asked. "You're barely five years old in undead years and your think you're strong enough. What a laugh." I heard something tear and Mama whimpered. "But your frightened face makes you look very sexy." Much more whimpering and tearing rang out in our ears._

"_No." Papa moaned. "Please don't hurt her."_

_The first vampire stopped. "Tell me where the girls are and I'll stop."_

"_Don't, Rensington!" Mama begged. "I don't care what they do to me. As long it protects our daughters!"_

_Father whimpered in defeat. "I love you, Lucinda."_

_I could almost hear Mama smile. "And I love you, Rensington."_

_The other vampire sighed. "Now this is just too mushy for my liking. But I can change that."_

_It lasted for an hour_

_What he was doing to her_

_We didn't know_

_Diva and I held each other_

_Trying to block out the sounds_

_Of our Mother's cries and our Father's tears_

_All we knew then_

_Was that we wanted it to stop…_

_And after the man was done with Mama_

_There was a crunch, and she fell to the ground_

_Papa cried out. "Lucinda, no!" He fought against their force but to no avail. "You killed her!"_

_Diva and I gasped. Mama's…_dead?

_The leader vampire laughed. "My friend does that to all of his victims. And now you're next. You see this?" There was a dangling noise. "Liquid silver. And unless you tell me where the girls are…this goes straight into your heart."_

_We heard Papa chuckle. "I will take it to the grave with me."_

"_So be it." The vampire growled. There was _whoosh_ sound, and then somwthing was slammed against the body. "Your girls are here. Where they are now, I don't know. But I will find them eventually. Whether it be in one day, a year, ten years, or a century, I will find them!"_

_Diva and I didn't say anything after they left. We were too tired from crying as they killed our parents. We heard a crash and realized that house was now being burned._

_I grabbed Diva's hand and we went running down the tunnel. It seemed to go on forever until we finally found an opening that led outside. Diva and I banged it over and over until it finally burst open. _

_Diva and held the other's hand as we watched our home burn. Our beautiful and happy home was now being burned to the ground before our eyes._

_Hagi_

I could only stare as Saya told me the whole story. _No wonder she had nightmares. She heard her mother get raped, and then both of her parents were murdered._ As if that wasn't enough, they burned down her home.

"Oh, Saya." I murmured.

She shook her head as tears leaked from her eyes. "After that, we went to my Aunt Marie. You know what happened then."

I pulled her into my arms and held her close to my heart. "I am so sorry that that happened to you, Saya. No one should have to go through that."

She sniffled. "I think Diva blames me."

I blinked. "Why would she blame you?"

"I don't know." She said. "But she made it obvious since we started living there. For all I know it might have been lies that our aunt told her." She pulled away to look at my face. "Hagi, will you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Nothing would please me more." I lifted the quilt up from under us, and covered our bodies. I took her back into the circle of my arms, resting my chin upon her head. "Are you comfortable?"

She nodded against my chest and wrapped her arms around me. "I am now. Thank you."

I kissed her hair this time. "Sleep well, my dearest."


	7. Meeting the Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Meeting the Brothers**

_Saya_

"So, Saya, what would you like for breakfast?" Hagi asked me as we descended down the stairs.

I shrugged. "Whatever's cooking is fine with me."

He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we walked towards the dinging room. "There must be something that spikes your interest." He said.

I sighed. "To tell you the truth. I'm not even sure what _is_ my favorite for breakfast anymore." I looked down at my hands. "I haven't had a descent breakfast since my parents died."

He pondered for a moment before asking, "Is there anything in particular you remember favoring from back then." We reached the dining hall and he held the door open for me. "After you."

I walked passed him with a blush on my cheeks. "Thank you."

He smiled. "My pleasure."

I froze when I saw the dining hall. "Wow!" I gasped. "This is the dining hall?" I asked.

He laughed at my shock. "It is. Are you surprised?"

I nodded slightly. "It's a little bigger than Aunt Marie's. But it has more of a homey feeling." I smiled. "I like it."

He kissed my cheek and I blushed. "Good. It's the perfect place for a good meal."

Then I tried to think back to the issue. "Anyway, I still have no idea what to eat."

He pulled out a chair for me. "How about I order something for you?"

I smiled. "Sure! That might be a good idea." I paused. "What about you though?"

He shrugged and took a seat next to me. "Vampires don't regularly eat solid food as much as blood. As oddly as it is, when we do, it doesn't reach our bladder. Our metabolisms are so fast, that it'll never reach there. Since our bodies have so much blood that we digest, that's what makes our metabolisms run faster."

"Hmm," I mused. "That's interesting. What about me?"

He shook his head. "Your metabolism is fast, but not _that_ fast. You will still need to use the facilities occasionally."

"Oh joy." I groaned. "Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. And I should know all about that."

He chuckled and stroked my back. "No need to worry about that anymore, Saya." He said. "I'll make sure of it."

A tall lean man came in the next instant and stood next to where we sat. "What would you like for breakfast today, Master?"

Hagi waved his hand. "I'll take O-negative. She'll take…" He pondered for a minute. "French toast."

The man nodded. "With syrup or sugar?"

"Sugar."

The man nodded again and bowed. "Coming right up."

Just then the door opened, and more men filled the room. The first one was the King that had accompanied Hagi last night. Amshel I think his name was and he was wearing a dark crimson suit. Next was a slightly shorter man who seemed somewhat Asian, with long black hair that went down to his mid-back. He wore a blue traditional Chinese attire that reached his ankles. After him came a man with short blonde hair and a kind smile. He was wearing a white suit. Then came out a dark skinned man who appeared to be wearing a military uniform.

"Brothers." Hagi gestured with a nod of his head.

"Hagi." The blonde one said. Then his gaze went to me. "I see you've healed the girl."

Hagi nodded again. "I did. And now she is back to health. Now with a full breakfast on the way." He looked to me. "Saya, this is my younger brother Solomon. Solomon, meet Saya. My mate intended."

Solomon smiled. "A pleasure to finally meet Hagi's mate. Now the poor man will stop pacing around the manor like a lost puppy. Now, has he taken you to bed yet?"

A knife whizzed passed my face and fired at Solomon. Which he easily caught with his fingers.

I looked to where the knife came from, and was shocked to see that it came from right next to me. I was able to see that Hagi was glaring daggers at his brother in warning. "May that be the last you ever ask such an inappropriate question, _brother._" He said the word like poison. "And that goes for the rest of you as well. That is strictly between us."

His brother sighed. "I'll take that as a 'no'." He then took a seat across from me. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Saya."

I nodded. "You too, Solomon."

The King spoke up next. "I would have formally introduced myself last night if Hagi hadn't whisked you away so fast." Hagi grumbled but didn't comment. "I am Amshel. Please to meet you."

I bowed my head. "It is an honor, your Majesty." I said.

He waved his hand. "No need to address me that way." He smiled kindly. "We are going to be in-laws soon." He laughed at my blush. "Don't be shy, dear. Be happy."

"Amshel, you're scaring the girl." The Asian man said sitting next to Solomon. "My name is Karl. Pleased to meet you."

I waved at him. "Hi!"

"I am James." Said the dark skinned military man. "Finally Hagi can shut up. Now that you're here in person."

"Must you spoil everything, James?" Solomon asked.

James rolled his eyes and looked at the servant. "Give me my usual."

The servant nodded. "And you, Your Majesty, would you like some AB negative?"

Amshel nodded. "That would be delightful. Thank you."

"A negative for me please." Solomon asked.

"I'll have O positive." Karl requested.

The servant bowed and quickly retreated to the kitchen. Leaving us to the brothers. _Well this certainly isn't awkward._ All of Hagi's brothers couldn't seem to stop staring at me.

"Is she finally here?" A voice came from the door as another blonde man came in. He had messy blond hair with grey eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt that was opened down to his mid-stomach. He had on reddish pants and on his feet were light brown cowboy boots. His gaze me mine and he gasped. "Oh my goodness gracious." He said. "Look at you! You are so adorable!"

He then ran to me and pulled me in a hug. Lifting me right from my chair and twirling me in a circle I gasped at his sudden effection. "You are so cute!" He said. "Yes you are!" He stopped twirling and gave my cheek a gentle squeeze. "You are so cute I could just eat you up!"

"Nathan." Hagi ground out. "Saya is not a toy, so give her back."

The man, or Nathan, held me tighter and pouted at Hagi. "Aww, can't you share, brother?" He hugged me tighter. "She's so cute."

Hagi got up out of his seat. "Nathan, put Saya down."

"Hmm," Nathan pondered. "No!" And then he started jumping around. I couldn't help but laugh as we hopped all around the room.

"Nathan!" Hagi called after us. "Give her back!"

Nathan pouted again. "Pwetty pwease? She's so adowaboo!"

Hagi moved so fast. I didn't even see him before I was taken out of Nathan's arms and pulled into his strong embrace. "She's mine." He growled. "And I'm not sharing."

Nathan sighed in defeat. "Oh alright." A small grin crept along his cheeks. "But you'll let go of her sometime. Then I'll be waiting."

Hagi groaned in annoyance as we made it back to our seats. "Must you always be so immature?" He asked as we sat down.

Nathan took his own seat before replying. "I need _someone_ to play with." He checked his nails. "You guys are boring and never have any time to play with me." He clapped his hands in enjoyment. "Now that there's a girl in the house I can finally have someone to go shopping with!"

The servant came in with all of their drinks and pulled a tray behind him that held my toast. "I have all of your drinks!" He said handing it to everyone. When he spotted Nathan he froze. "Oh dear, Master. I didn't know you had arrived." He bowed down. "Please, what would you like to eat?"

Nathan pondered for a moment. "I'll have some A positive."

The servant nodded again. "Right away, Master." He then turned to me. "I have your French toast, Mistress." He pulled off the dish cover. "If you want anymore, I would be happy to get you some."

I gawked at the food. "Thank you! It looks so good."

Hagi smiled. "Eat up, Saya. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

I smiled back. "I think I will too." I cut a piece of the toast with the shiny silverware. I lifted the tiny piece to my lips. I finally popped the small thing in my mouth. The taste of the smooth sugary toast filled my tongue with such delight. I sighed in pure bliss as I swallowed. It actually made me fill content as it filled my stomach. "It's delicious!"

Hagi glowed at my exclamation. "I'm so glad that you like it." He kissed my hand and murmured. "Please help yourself more if you wish."

Karl laughed. "Finally a girl with an appetite." He looked at me in admiration. "Most of the females I have witnessed all basically starve themselves so they can stay in shape."

We all laughed with him.


	8. Shopping! (Part 1) A New Hairdo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Shopping! (Part 1) A New Hairdo**

_Saya_

"I really do apologize for my brother's behavior." Hagi said as we left the dining hall.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright. It was nice to actually have a full conversation with some people who weren't disappointed."

"Disappointed?" He asked taking my hand to stop me, pulling me close so he could see my face. "What do you mean by that, Saya?"

I frowned as the memory came to me. "A lot of people were disappointed and how I turned out." I looked at our joined hands. "Being a half-breed. Humans consider us monsters while vampires think of us as embarrassments."

His grip tightened. "You've been around humans?"

"My mother's side of the family." I said. "Diva and I went there after the fire first. We though that they might be happy to see us. But we were _way_ off."

He pulled me into his arms. "What did they do to you?" He asked.

I shuddered at the memory and wrapped my arms around him. "They were awful to us. First they tied us both to chairs while they read the Bible to us. Then they tried to perform an exorcism on us." I chuckled. "But since there was clearly no demon inside of us, it was obvious that _we_ were the demons. Diva and I had to sneak out in order to get away. That's when we got to Aunt Marie's place."

He stroked my back. "When was the last time you saw them?"

I shrugged. "I see them every once in awhile in town when I'm grocery shopping." I sighed. "They never hesitate to mutter 'hell spawn' whenever I walk by. I think their terror on us might have been Diva's last straw. It might have been why she grew so hateful towards humans. That and the word of our aunt. I'm not sure though."

He sighed as we started towards the main living room. "I'm sure someday your sister will se the light soon enough." He murmured. "Don't lose hope."

"Hagi!" A voice boomed behind us, making me jump.

We turned to see the King Amshell come towards us. "I'm sorry but you need to come with me."

Hagi groaned. "Now?" He gestured to me.

Amshel nodded. "Yes now. The council wishes to have a meeting with us about the black market sales tat have been going on around the area."

My eyes widened when Hagi answered, "Have the numbers increased since last year?"

Amshel's answer was grim. "About thirty-two percent."

Hagi's grip on me tightened. "Saya was almost sold through black marketing. Could this be one of the one's we've been searching for?"

He shrugged. "It could be. I'm not sure. That's why we're going tonight." He turned to me. "I hope you'll forgive me, Saya, but I need Hagi to come with me."

I nodded. "Alright."

Hagi wrapped his arms around me. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Saya." He whispered. "I promise."

I smiled into his chest. "I'll be waiting for you."

He pulled away to look back at Amshell. "May I escort her back to her room, brother?"

Amshel sighed, "You may, but be swift. They've requested us to come in as soon as possible."

Hagi nodded and then led me back up the stairs. He took me though the large hallway towards my room. Once we reached it, he brought my hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. "I'll try to be back before sunrise, Saya."

I nodded. "I'll wait here."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Until I return, my dearest." And with that, he turned away and walked back down the hallway.

I let a sad sigh and went into my room, slowly closing the door behind me. A huge wave of sadness washing over me. "It'll only be for a few hours." I chided myself. "And he _is_ a prince. He has responsibilities."

I threw off my shoes and walked towards my bed. I sat in the middle and held a pillow to my chest. _Oh, Hagi._ I thought. _I miss you already. Please hurry back._ I buried my face into the pillow. "Hagi…"

I don't know how long I sat there with my face in the pillow. It must have been a while because when a knock came to my door I almost fell out of the bed.

"Saya?" A familiar voice asked outside my door.

The voice belonged to girl. And that meant… _could it be?_ I ran to the door and threw it open, coming face-to-face with a familiar brown-haired vampire.

"Mao?" I asked staring wide-eyed at her.

She smiled wildly and brought her hands to her mouth. "Saya,"

My shock finally left me and I grabbed her in a hug with my new strength. "Mao!"

She eagerly returned my hug with equal strength. "Saya!" She shouted. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you. I was hoping that the prince got to you in time."

"He did." I said, my eyes tearing up. "He fed me his blood."

We pulled away. And when we did she gasped. "Oh my gosh, look at you!" She exclaimed. "You look so healthy and so filled out." She felt my hair. "Even your hair is healthier!"

I laughed. "I guess I really needed to feed."

"I'll say!" She agreed.

"And look at you!" I gestured to her clothes. "You look fabulous."

She giggled. "Prince Kai got me new clothes as soon as he took me away from Lady Marie."

"Prince Kai?" I asked. "Oh! Was that Hagi's friend?"

She nodded. "Yes." She took my hands. "Kai told me that you had the prince send him for me. Was that true?"

I blushed. "Yes. I asked Hagi if he could have someone get you out of that place. After everything you did for me, it was the least I could do to make sure you didn't keep living there."

Tears came into her eyes. "Thank you so much, Saya. I'm going to miss you when I go to Japan."

I sniffled. "When do you leave?"

She wiped away a tear of hers. "In about two days. But you know what? I'm from Japan!"

I gasped. "Really?"

She nodded again. "Yes! I get to go back to my old home! Kai found some of my living relatives there. He promised to have me meet them."

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" I said pulling her into another hug.

She laughed again. "He had to go the meeting of black market sells, so he dropped me off here so I could see you."

"Well that was nice of him." I said pulling away. "What is he like?"

She sighed in bliss. "He's tall, dark and handsome. His hair is as red as flames. Eyes so intense they hold the word of a warrior."

"Mao," I sneered. "is it possible that you _like_ the prince?"

She _eeped_ and straightened her posture. "Who? Me? Of course not! He's just very kind. Why would you think that? Eh heh heh." She scratched the back of her head.

I laughed at her embarrassment. "Oh yes, you've got it bad."

She dropped her shoulders in defeat. "Is it really that obvious?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Aww, now isn't that cute!" A voice called from behind us.

We looked to see Nathan standing there looking at us with tear-filled eyes. "Best friends reunited that have come along way through tragedy and have finally found happiness." He dramatically brought his fingers to his forehead. "Both now living the lives others would kill for and still having that strong unbreakable bond between them. How wonderful!"

Mao blinked before asking, "Um, who's he?"

I giggled. "This is Prince Nathan, Mao. Prince Nathan, this is my best friend Mao."

She curtsied for him. "A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

He waved a hand. "No, no, please no formalities." He reached out and took her hand. "Just call me Nathan. We're all friends here aren't we?" He kissed the hand he held before turning to me. "And you, Saya, you're going to be my new sister soon. There is definitely no need to call me 'prince'." He let go of Mao's hand and pulled me into another one of his bone crushing hugs. "I can't believe I'm going to have a baby sister! I've always wanted one, but instead mother and father adopted James. So it was always boring boys around. None of them were any fun!"

He set me down and checked his watch. "Hmm, well we still have ten hours before dawn. Plenty of time to kill." His eyes lifted to us and gleam appeared. "I know what we can do." Mao and I backed away slowly. "Shopping!"

"Run!" I shouted to her and we started running down the hall away from him.

"Oh I don't think so." He said and grabbed the backs of our shirts. "You two are in desperate need of new clothes." He fingered our hair next. "And what are we going to do about these uneven ends? Tsk tsk tsk. Time for a hair cut."

"What!" We asked as he started pulling us backwards. "I like my hair long!"

"Me too!" Mao agreed struggling to get free.

He sighed as he continued to pull us away. "It won't _all _get cut off. We just need to get rid of these despicable knots."

"I've never been clothes shopping!" Mao exclaimed. "I don't know what to do!"

"Me neither!" I argued.

We were already outside and then he threw us into the limo and followed, quickly closing the door behind him. "That's why I'll be there."

"But you're a man!" We shouted as the car revved up and started to drive away from the castle.

He waved his hand and picked up a glass of champagne. "With the soul and heart of a woman. You both will need my help trying to find clothes."

Mao and I looked at each other, contemplating if we should really go along with this. "What do you think?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Does it look like we have a choice?" We looked back at Nathan who was grinning like he'd won the lottery. Finally we slumped against our seats in defeat. "Okay, Nathan, you win."

"Bravo!" He clapped gently against his glass. "We are going to enjoy this so much, I can feel it. You won't regret it."

I impatiently tapped my fingers against my leg. _We are so going to regret this._ I thought. And one look at Mao said she was thinking the exact same thing.

"We're here, girls!" Nathan said as the limo stopped. "The twenty-four-hour super mall."

The driver came around and let us all out one by one. Once I stepped out of the vehicle I couldn't prevent the gasp from leaving my lips. "_This_ is the mall?"

In front of us was a huge building containing three stories. There were glass windows showing different types of manikins and banners, outdoor patios, restaurants both indoor and out, and…my goodness were those roller rinks on the roof?

Nathan didn't contain his laugh when he answered. "Yes, Saya, of course it is." He patted our shoulders. "Haven't you girls ever seen a mall before?"

Mao was just as shocked as I was but she was able to answer. "Yes, but not as…_big_ as this one." She shook her head as if to clear it. "Aren't malls supposed to be, oh I don't know, smaller?"

Nathan started pulling us towards the entrance. "Your typical mall, yes. But a place like that is not fit for us." He gave us a once-over. "You girls need the professional fashion help. And this is the perfect place that can get it for you."

We sighed but didn't argue when the doorman opened the door for us as Nathan ushered us inside. "Oh my gosh!" I gasped. It looked even bigger on the inside than it did from the outside.

"Okay now the first thing we have to do is take care of these rat nests you two call hair." Nathan said ignoring our glares. He scanned the places around us. "We're in the right area. The entire first floor is all boutiques, spas and cosmetics. Hmm, where to go? Where to go? Ah hah!" He exclaimed pointing to one of the open windowed boutiques. "The manager there is a personal friend of mine. She'd be more than happy to set you two up."

We groaned as he starting pulling on our arms again. The salon was a good size. Twice as big as any other I had seen in a mall. It was the size of an average shoe store. The walls were painted a leaf green while the ceiling was black with purple, green and red swirls all around. There were thirty cutting chairs with sinks behind them; fifteen on both opposite walls, in the center there were ten back-to-back hair drying chairs, then in the back of the room were eight hair coloring chairs. Behind them on the wall were many shelves with multiple hair colorings with every tint and every shade.

"Tanya!" Nathan called, snapping me out of my daze.

"Nathan!" A woman who appeared to be in her late twenties came walking towards us. She gave a peck on both of Nathan's cheeks as he returned the gesture. "My good friend, what brings you here today? Want to try and color your hair?"

Nathan shook his head and waved his curls. "No, not at all. I'll only do that if I have a performance on the way."

The woman laughed. "Of course, Nathan, you have no need for it. You're always going to be beautiful."

Nathan laughed. "Oh, Tanya, you know me so well. But no, I'm not here for me." He came behind us and pushed us forward. "_These_ two however, are in desperate need of help." He pulled a strand of each of our hair, but struggled with Mao's because her hair was always in a braid. "Look at these strings for hair! They are hideous!" He examined Mao's more closely, "Well this one doesn't have it as bad but when her hair is out of this braid, it's all uneven." He gestured to me. "But _she_ has nothing but knots, knots and more knots."

Tanya took out strands in her hands and examined them. "Hmm, well they do need some help. I'll have to get started now." She dropped our hair and took our hands. "Come on, girls, lets save your hair."

As she took us away Nathan waved at us. "You girls have fun, I'm off to get a massage. Ta ta!"

_Of course he leaves us here!_ I thought as Tanya pushed Mao and I into chairs. "What are you going to do?" I asked.

She smiled and then waved someone over. "Not me, dear, these two. Jackson! Tammy!"

Just as she finished speaking, two people came towards us. One was a male vampire with a black and red Mohawk who was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black vest along with some black trousers with red belts hanging from the sides up to his butt and shitkicker boots.

Next was a woman with black wavy hair and purple streaks and was a wearing a black tank top that had a purple bedazzled star in the center of it, black torn shorts that reached her knees with black combat boots. She had a heartbeat. But her aura screamed something that wasn't human.

Tanya gestured towards us. "Could you two take care of these girls? They need your magic skills."

The man smiled. "Well of course." His gaze met mine. "I'll take care of this lovely lady." He held his hand out to me. "My name is Jackson. What's your name?"

I shook the hand he offered. "Saya."

He held his cheeks. "Oh! Now that is so cute."

"I'm Tammy!" The girl with streaked hair said. She took Mao's hand, "I am going to enjoy releasing your hair from that braid."

Mao gulped and leaned back against the chair. "Please tell me that you're not going to cut off all my hair."

Tammy laughed and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry I won't."

Tanya clapped her hands. "Okay, I'll leave you to it!"

The next moment I felt my chair raising higher up. "What the−?" I held onto the armchairs for dear life.

Jackson threw some kind of black cape around my front and lifted my hair up to tie it around my neck. "Calm down, sweetie, no need to be scared. You're too short so I have to level up the chair higher so we can put your head in the sink. Haven't you ever had your hair done in a salon before?"

I shook my head as he leaned the chair backwards. "No, I haven't." I frowned as he lowered my head into the sink. "I've never even been in a mall before."

He stopped for a moment to look at me. "Didn't have a life full of candy and rainbows, huh?"

"Nope."

A small smile touched his face. "I know how you feel." He pulled away from my hair and unbuttoned his right cuff. "I grew up in a home full of addicts before I was turned." Along his wrist were cuts across the middle up to his elbow, surrounded by burned dots. "I used to cut myself. And my father was a drunk who would smoke a lot. When he found out I was gay, he burned me with his cigar a few times." He pulled his cuff back down. "When I turned seventeen I found refuge with a coven of vampires, would you believe it?" He gave me a onceover. "You're not all human. What are you a shape shifter? Like Tammy there?" He gestured his head towards Tammy who was fixated in a conversation with Mao as she washed her hair.

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm half-vampire and half-human."

"Damphir." He murmured.

I raised a brow. "What?"

He laughed. "That's the term for what you're called." He smiled as he turned on the water. "Which, honey, I think is just awesome!" He said going back to his cheerful voice.

I giggled. "Really?"

He poured some shampoo on his hand and started to lather my hand. "I have only heard rumors of damphir from since I was turned twenty years ago." He squealed. "Now I've finally found one! My boyfriend is going to be _so_ jealous."

I smiled. "You have a boyfriend?"

He nodded. "Yep, for eight years now." He sighed in bliss. "He has the body of a god!" he continued massaging the shampoo into my hair when a gleam appeared into his eyes. "Do _you_ have someone yet, Saya?"

I blushed.

"Ah ha ha!" He laughed. "I knew it! Come on, girl, tell me. What's his name?"

"Prince Hagi." I mumbled.

"No!" He gasped.

I nodded, or tried since his hands were in my hair. "It's kind of a long story."

He whistled. "Oooh, girl than man is all sexy. A pure hottie with a body" He started to rinse my hair out. "So _you're_ his dream girl."

I furrowed my face. "How did you know?"

He raised a brow. "Who has the biggest mouth in that household?"

_Oh!_ "You mean Nathan?"

He nodded with a grin. "Yep!" He leaned my chair back up and reached for a towel to wrap around my hair. "Apparently the prince became celibate ever since he had that first dream of you. He didn't want to be unfaithful to his bride-to-be."

I blinked. "Really? He did that for me?"

Jackson pulled out a small comb and a pair of scissors. "He did." He started to comb through my hair all the way down.

My eyes wandered around the salon. "So how many people know about this mall?"

"Only the super naturals." He said. "Them and their human groupies."

"Groupies?" I asked.

"Humans who like to hang around us and know we exist." He explained pulling out some scissors. "They're considered property to us."

"Property?"

"Yep." He took a long strand of my hair and cut some off. "It's an old term that has been used for centuries. A groupie can mean many things in many ways."

"Wow." Was all I said.

"I was a vampire groupie before I was turned." He said and cut some more off. "When I ran away. I was getting mugged by some church followers in the neighborhood. A vampire took me to their coven to heal me. They offered me to stay with them. So I accepted." He went to my bangs and combed a part on my scalp. "After about four years of hanging out with them, they asked me if I wanted to become a vampire. I told them yes. So the leader of the coven turned me. My maker and I keep in touch every once in a while. They always do."

I smiled. "Sounds like you found your happy ending."

He smiled back. "I did. She told me that I could leave the coven whenever I wished, but I couldn't become a master until I was at least a century old. I stayed with them for another six years, but then I decided to find my own adventure. My maker was fine with it as long as I would come to her when summoned. I got to travel the world. It was the most joyous experience of my life. I traveled and traveled for five years all over, then I met Matt. Or as he preferred, _Matthew._ But to me he'll always be my Matt."

He trimmed an end. "He was about fifty in undead years and twenty-three in human years. He was turned by accident when a young vampire in his town was running loose in a blood rage. The vampire nearly drained him to the point of death. One of his friends managed to kill it. But he was already almost dead. In a panic, they picked up some of the vampire's blood and forced him to drink it. Because vampire blood can heal. They forced quite a lot but it was too late. So they buried him."

He grunted the next part. "The following evening, he arose from the grave as a vampire."

"How?" I asked.

He cut off some more hair. "To turn a human into a vampire, you need to drink their blood to where their almost dead. Then you have to open a vein and feed them back their blood. The few moments that the blood is in the vampire, the blood becomes filled with his or her power. So when they fed Matt the vampire's blood, his blood had already been inside the vampire for too long. While he was in the ground, he was turning. And when he came out of his grave, and the town's people weren't exactly happy to see him. They knew that he must have become a vampire. There was no other way he could be alive. So he was shunned from his own home. And he had no maker. So he was all alone."

I frowned. "That's so sad."

He sighed and pulled out a hair dryer, "It is. But he faired pretty well." He turned it on and spoke a little louder. "He stayed away from human villages though and fed on animals. It took him a long time to accept himself for what had become."

A turned vampire must always return to their maker when summoned. Unless they become a master of their own line. Which is understandable because if all newly turned vampires became their own masters, we'd all be in trouble. That's why they have to wait a good century, that way they'd be wise enough to lead their own people."

When he snipped of a huge hack I asked, "Have you ever turned anyone?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not yet." He let out some tangles. "Being a maker is a lot of responsibility. And I'm not ready for that yet." He made another snip and pulled out a hair dryer. "So tell me, was it love at first sight with Prince Hagi?"

I blushed. "Yes. But it was more like love at first dream."

He turned it on and blew it on my hair. Strands of my dark tresses flew all over the place. "You have really long hair." He commented going to one side with the dryer. "It might take a little while before its all dry."

"All done!" Someone squeaked beside us. We both turned our heads to see that it was Tammy grinning like a fool. "You look gorgeous, Mao!" She giggled. "I'm a genius!" All I could see was the back of Mao's head.

"Well geez, Tammy, show the rest of us." Jackson scolded.

"Tee hee!" She took off Mao cape and pulled her chair around so she could face us.

And when our eyes met, I didn't even recognize her. "Mao?"

The waves in her hair were more visible than they were before. You could actually see her curled ends! And Tammy had cut some off the front to give her some bangs. They reached around so it framed one side of her face. She looked gorgeous.

She blinked once. "Well?" She asked. "How does it look?"

Tammy pulled out a hand mirror and placed it in front of her. "Take a look for yourself, cutie."

Mao's jaw dropped as she took the mirror from her. She placed her hand on one of the strands and slowly went down. Feeling the long waves that now reached swirled at the touch. She was gaping like a fish. "It's so pretty." She murmured.

"I told you!" Tammy interjected.

Mao laughed in bliss. "I can't believe it!" She looked at Tammy. "I love it! Thank you so much."

Tammy grinned at her. "You are so welcome."

"Okay, ladies!" Jackson said and turned off the blow dryer. "It's finally dry. I just need to comb her hair out and she will be a done deal."

"I can't wait to see it!" Mao said.

I dug my fingers into the arm chair. "I'm nervous."

Jackson leaned to the side. "Girl, are you doubting, my skills?"

I blushed. "No!"

"Didn't think so," He huffed. "Now close your eyes. I don't want to scratch them with this comb."

I did as he told me. I relaxed against the smoothness of him combing my hair out of my face. If felt really nice.

There were five more good pulls against my hair, and then he placed the comb down. "Okay, girl," He lifted something from the counter. "open your eyes. And tell me what you think."

With a deep breath, I opened them. And I failed to hold in the gasp that escaped my lips. My hair was no longer sticking out every which way. Every strand that used to be so stringy as if it was samples of thread was combed out as if it was made of silk. It fell around my face in the in the perfect manner. All of the uneven ends were at the perfect length down to my mid-back. I reached up and pulled a single strand of it, wrapping it around my finger. _So soft!_

"Well?" Jackson probed. "What do you think?"

"I…I can't _think!_" I managed to get out.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I do have that effect on people's hair."

"You're beautiful, Saya!" Mao said from behind me. "It suits you great!"

I looked away from the mirror to her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

I laughed with her and then turned my gaze back to my stylist. "Thank you so much, Jackson!"

He grinned. "Not a problem. You were lucky I was here, girl."

I giggled. "Yes I am."

"Oh girls!" Shouted a very familiar voice.

Both Mao and I cringed. "Oh no, he's back." She muttered.

"Get ready." I warned.

Nathan was running towards us when he froze. When he got a good luck at us his eyes sparkled. "You two, are so _cute!_"

I groaned and Mao hid her face in her hands. "When are we ever going to be free of him?"

I shook my head. "You're leaving soon so you're the lucky one."

Nathan grinned at us. "Now it's time to go shopping for clothes!"

We blanched. _Oh no!_

**I am so sorry about the super super super super long update. I have been very busy lately at my school. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	9. Shopping! (Part 2) New Clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Tiny lemon near the end. So here's a heads up. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for anything, so enjoy it!**

**Shopping! (Part 2) New Clothes**

_Saya_

"Please, Nathan," I started, "I beg you, no more!"

He shook his head at me. "Sorry, Saya, that's not going to happen. I know you don't want to do this but..." He eyed me from my new hair down to my shoes, "But you really need new clothes."

"But can't that wait? I'm barely getting over the shock over my new hair!" I said pulling on the now silky strands.

He sighed at me and pulled me onto the escalator. "Saya, I meant what I said about needing someone to go shopping with. All of the other boys are so boring." He eyed me. "And you're the only sister I'm going to have for a while so I'm going to use you as much as possible."

"Oh joy." I muttered.

"You'll thank me later." He persisted

I rolled my eyes as we made it to the second floor. All clothes and shoes. _My life is all over._ "What about Mao? Hey, wait a second, where _is_ Mao?" I looked around. "She was right behind me!"

"I had her sent to get a manicure and pedicure. You'll be getting one too of course." He said as we went into one of the fashion stores. "But you need clothes first."

"Bleh!" I got out.

"Charlotte!" He called out. "I am in need of your delicate touch!"

"Hello, Nathan." A woman said, coming from behind one of the racks.

Once she was in full view, I froze. _She's beautiful!_ I couldn't help but think. She had long wavy dark brown hair that went down passed her butt. Her eyes were a deep hazel color that made _gold_ look dull. She was wearing a beautiful blue late eighteenth century dress. It was long sleeved, with bare shoulders and foot length with waves that swayed with every step that she took. She was almost about five-five. At least that's what it looked like. And her gorgeous physic only made her more beautiful.

As she came closer to us, I could see that she was cradling her abdomen, which was slightly swollen. My eyes widened. _She's pregnant!_ She smiled warmly at us and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?" She asked when she pulled away.

Nathan combed a hand through his hair and grinned, "Hagi finally found his mate."

She gasped, eyes widening. "He has! Is she safe? Where is she?" She then noticed me hiding behind him and smiled softly. "Is that her?"

Nathan stepped aside so I would be within her view and said, "Charlotte, meet Saya. Hagi's half-vampire bride-to-be."

Shyly, I waved a hand at her. "Hello," I said, "it's nice to meet you."

Charlotte walked up to me and pulled both of my hands into hers. "I am so glad that you're safe." She smiled softly. "Hagi has told me of all of the things that happened to you. It's a relief to know you're finally where you belong. With him." Then, to my surprise, she pulled me into a hug. "Welcome to the family, my new cousin."

I wrapped my arms around her and held on. I never felt so much comfort from a stranger before. It was as if this woman was truly apart of me and I could immediately trust her. I felt so comfortable in her arms. Then we heard the sound of a throat being cleared and we broke apart to see Nathan giving us a pointed look.

"Charlotte!" He whined. "I need to get Saya some clothes and you're not helping!"

She poked her tongue out at him and turned back to me. "Don't mind him. He's always like that."

I laughed. "I've noticed."

"Hmph!" He huffed. "For once I get a shopping buddy and she's taken away in two seconds."

She rolled her eyes and backed away. "Oh alright, Nathan, we'll get started." She turned to me again. "So, Saya, I'm going to go over a list of clothes and styles for you, okay?" At my nod she pulled out a pad and pen. "Alright, first, do you prefer skirts or pants?"

I thought for a moment. "I kind of like skirts."

She scribbled down. "Long or short?"

"Short!" Nathan shouted.

We both glared at him before I answered, "Can I get both?"

She nodded. "Not a problem. How long and how short?"

"Above the knee and below the knee!" Nathan insisted.

Charlotted turned to him with a pointed stare and said, "Nathan, go away."

His jaw dropped at her bluntness. "What? Why?"

She pointed the pen to me, "Are we shopping for her," she turned the pen to him, "or you?"

He crossed his arms. "I have more fashion sense! And she's never been shopping. She needs help from a professional." He pointed his thumb to his chest. "Like me."

Charlotte just looked at him for a long moment. She didn't say anything. Nor, did she do anything. She just looked at him. Then after a solid minute of silence, she finally spoke. "The new Chanel boots are in."

Nathan's eyes grew to the size of saucers and then he vanished with vampiric speed to the neighboring store.

I blinked from the way he went and then back to Charlotte. Back and forth. "What just happened?"

She chuckled and wrote something on her pad. "Chanel is a very famous name in the fashion industry. Even after her passing, her things are worldwide." She crossed something on a piece of paper and smiled at me. "We'll get you some of those boots." She glared at the exit. "As long as he doesn't buy them before we even start. Geez!"

I laughed at her irritation. "Apparently he likes women's clothes."

She gave me a look. "The man is obsessed with their winter coats. I swear I've seen less fur on _Cruella Devil_!" She sighed and then pulled out the pad again. "Okay, back to your clothes, the skirts. How long and how short?"

I tapped my chin. "I like maybe two inches above the knee for short ones. And right at the ankles for the long ones."

"Alright." she pulled out a little card. "How about colors?"

"Anything but peach, yellow, orange, or purple." I cringed. "Or acid green. Ugh!"

She giggled. "I know what you mean. Do you like pants?" At my nod she continued. "Now shirts."

"Anything but spaghetti straps." I said immediately.

She nodded. "Alright. Do you like casual dresses?"

"Oh yeah!" I said clapping my hands. "I've wanted to wear some with leggings and boots!"

She pulled out a few more cards. "Not a problem." She walked towards me, a long roll of a yellow tape in her hand. "I'm going to measure your waist, chest and height so we can get you the right sizes. So arms out." She brought the measuring tape around my chest, down my side and across my abdomen. "Arms down." She brought the tape and wrapped it around my waist and down one of my legs. "Okay! Now we just need to browse and find what you like."

She pulled on my arm –why people keep doing this, I'll never know– and led me down to a rack that held many varieties of different types of shirts. "Oh wow!" I said, gazing around in amazement. "I've never seen so many shirts and colors!"

She pulled out a pink turtle-neck and checked the tag. "I think this will fit you." She held out to me. "Hold out your arm, Saya." I did as she said and she placed it on my arm. "I hope you have some muscle because we're going to have lots more coming." She went to reach for something else on the rack but paused. "Oooh!" She reached down and patted her stomach and smiled. "Hush, little one."

"How far along are you?" I asked after she settled it down.

She turned shy, "Only five months." She stroked it again. "I hope it's a boy."

"So…" I started. "We're cousins?"

She giggled and pulled down three more shirts and threw them on my arm. "Yes. By marriage. My husband Meier is a part of the aristocracy below the Royal family. Very high in power." She went down the rack and grabbed a few more shirts and put them on my other arm. "Not as high as the Royal family, but he goes to the important meetings with the council."

She moved her hair aside and tapped her neck. "He turned me in 1876. Vampires back in those days were always hunted down or trying to hide. My father was a hunter of the super natural world. Little did he know that my lover was a part of that world. My father thought that all of them were monsters. I know monsters. Meier saved me from monsters. Humans. I was cornered in an alley one night, and was almost raped by five men. But he saved me."

We were at the casual dresses now. "I knew what he was at first glance. No human was that fast. Nor did any human have fangs."

_Charlotte_

_I decided to take the quicker way home since it was so late at night. I didn't want to take too long. And it was getting colder. _I should have remembered to bring my coat! _I thought angrily._ I'm so cold.

_I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was being followed when I turned a corner. I heard some snickering behind my back and I looked over my shoulder to see two men following my every step._

_I face forward again, concentrating on the street ahead of me. I could see my house. It wasn't that much farther now. I was steadily speeding my pace. I didn't want to do anything to provoke them to attack._

_Two more men stepped in my view. The passage way to my house. I slowed my step by a little bit and stopped. The men both in front and behind me were smiling wildly at me with a look that could make all freeze in terror. With evil carved into their features as they gazed at me._

_With slowness and precaution I turned to the right…and was face-to-face with a man holding knife. "Good evening, beautiful. Are you lost?" He asked._

_I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I just want to get home."_

"_Why not a drink with us first?" He gestured the other men closer._

_Another man grabbed my arm. "Come, darling, you look famished."_

_I tried to pull my arm away. "Please, I just need to get home."_

"_You can go home after we're done." The man with knife said. He nodded to one of them and then my mouth was covered before I could scream._

_Both of my arms were pulled into strong grips as I was pulled down an alley way. The two men who had my arms shoved me against a brick wall and held them so I couldn't move. The man who was behind me slipped around and tied a gag around my mouth. _

"_Thomas," the man with the knife called out. "Keep watch and make sure no one comes."_

_Thomas grumbled. "I want some of her too!"_

"_And you'll get her! But I'm going first." He smiled at the man who gagged me. "Jack, the poor girl looks a little warm with all of those clothes on. Do her a favor and take them off for her."_

_The man named Jack grinned, showing his ugly teeth, "With pleasure, boss." When I started whimper as he advance on me he smiled. "Don't worry, dear, you'll enjoy this." And then he started ripping off my clothes. First he ripped off my corset and my skirt. He tore my hat off my head, taking some of my hair off with it. "Nice hair," He commented._

_Tears fell down my face as I shut my eyes._ This cannot be happening to me!_ I thought as the leader stepped forward and spread my legs apart. _I don't want it to be like this! _He unbuckled his belt._ Not like this!_ He stepped closer, lifting one of my legs on his hip._ Please, no!

_He stopped before he went any further. "Hey, you, leave this place! We're busy!" I slowly lifted my eyelids to see that there was a tall man in a log cape, walking towards us. The leader who held me let go of my leg to face him. "I said leave!"_

_The man stopped walking. And in a deep voice, he said, "I'll leave when you unhand the woman."_

_The leader just laughed and reached out to grasp my breast and squeezed. I cried against the gag and tried to pull away. "I don't think I will." He squeezed harder, "You can have her after we're done. But we were here first, so move along!" He faceded the other way yelled, "Jack, see to it that this man−" He froze. "JACK!" He turned to the man again and demanded. "Did you kill him?"_

_The man laughed. "I did. As I am going to do to you and your friends unless you let the woman go. Now."_

_The leader gestured to his men and they dropped their grips on my arms, letting me fall to the ground. Pulling out their own knives, "Kill the bastard! I don't' care how long it takes! KILL HIM!"_

_All of them charged at once. But the man just stood there. Not moving. _Run!_ I wanted to say. But I was too scared to speak. I just shivered and wrapped my arms around my body and tried to hide myself from the world. The man looked at them with what looked like annoyed pity, and shockingly, each and every swipe that one hit with their knives, they kept missing him! He moves to the side each time a knife comes down at him._

_In one swift movement, he grabbed one of the men by his head and gave a sharp twist, breaking his neck. The three men froze. "What…" one started, "what are you!"_

_The stranger looked at him and smiled. And then all of us stared in horror. _Vampire._ "I am your worst nightmare." He grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward. "And I am very hungry." He opened his mouth wide and dove into the man's neck. The man gasped and tried to get away. Kicking and throwing his fist at him. But it was useless. From what I have heard, humans weren't much of a challenge to vampires._

_After a few minutes, the man begin breathe in deep shallow breathes. He was gasping for air as his blood drained from his veins. Then, suddenly, he stopped struggling. The stranger pulled away from the man's neck and dropped him to the ground._

_The other two didn't waste another minute as soon as their friend's lifeless body hit the stone cold floor. They retreated in haste. But the vampire was faster than them. He grabbed the first man with in reach and ripped out his throat. Blood splattering everywhere on the walls and floor. He fell down to the ground in a heap._

_All that was left now was the leader. He trembled as the stranger stalked towards him. His entire body shaking in tremors of terror. "You're…you're a beast! Monster!"_

_The stranger kept stalking closer to him. "I do not slaughter the innocent. I do not rape women. And I most certainly don't kill for pride and joy." His face turned into hard stone. "But killing you _will_ be joyful. I want to rip you to shreds. Tear the skin from your muscle, rip your muscle off your bones and leave you to bleed in the streets like the rot you really are." Shockingly, he turned to me. "But I won't do that in front of her. She's seen enough horror tonight. I will not make this worse for her." And with that, he broke the man's neck._

_I closed my eyes again. Dizziness taking over me. I couldn't think against the clod night. It was too much._

_I heard footsteps walk closer to me. Slow gentle steps. I looked up in time to see the vampire that slaughtered these men kneel down in front of me. My breath caught. He was _beautiful!_ His skin was so pale that it was almost blue. His bright red eyes surrounded by long eyelashes. His silver hair etched back by a single blue bow, stray silvers strands down his face. His complete features show not of a monster, but a kind creature._

_He reached forward and his hands went behind my head. He grasped something there and then the gag was released from my mouth. I reached up to feel the burns that it left behind. They had tied it awfully tight. With a touch gentle to soothe an infant, he gently stroked the burns that were left behind on my skin. At first I wanted to flinch away from his cold touch. But it was oddly very soothing to me._

"_Are you hurt?" He asked gently._

_I didn't have it in me to speak, so I just shook my head. More tears left my eyes as I shivered from the unwelcoming cold._

_There was a wisp of some fabric and then a light weight on my shoulders. I looked up to see that he had placed his coat around me. "I assume that you are quite cold." At my nod he stood up and offered me his hand. "Will you allow me to escort you home?"_

_I sat there frozen. I was unsure if I should take his hand…or run screaming. He was a _vampire!_ Vampires are evil creatures that lurk in the night and prey on the innocent. They never age and feed off of blood to survive. They were all monsters! _Weren't they?_ The question rang in my thoughts as I gazed at the vampire who still had his hand out to me. Waiting. I considered him thoughtfully, _Can I trust that he won't kill me?

_Without further ado, I reached up and took the hand that he offered. "I didn't catch your name." I finally spoke as he brought me to my feet._

_He blinked once in fascination before bringing my hand up to his lips. "My name is Meier." He kissed the hand he held and offered me a smile. "And what might be your name, darling?"_

_I felt my blood rise in my cheeks as I answered. "My name is Charlotte. Charlotte Bafoldine."_

_He raised a brow. "Bafoldine?"_

_I nodded. "Yes,"_

_His jaw tightened before the next question, "You are the daughter of the hunter? Jeffrey Bafoldine?"_

_A shiver traveled up my spine. The hairs in the back of my neck standing up as I yanked my hand out of his grasp. I walked backwards away from him. "I don't take any part in his business." He started stalking towards me. "Please don't kill me!" He took my hand instead and pulled me close._

"_I would never kill you, Charlotte." He murmured and cradled my cheek. "There so much more that I would rather have of you."_

_I leaned into his cold touch and whispered, "Will I ever see you again?"_

_His look turned pained before nodding. "I will if you want me to."_

_I nodded. "I do." I placed my own hand on his cheek. "I want to keep you from my father. But I still want to see you."_

_He smiled. "Alright."_

There was a _thump_ in the dressing room and I craned my ears for any signs of an injury. "Are you alright in there, Saya?"

There was a shuffle and then, "Yeah! The skinny jeans wouldn't go up passed my fat thighs!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to hold my arm out. "Hand them to me and I can get you a bigger size."

She didn't argue when she gave them to me. "Continue the story." And then shut the door.

I laughed at her hastiness. "Alright. So Meier and I continued to see each other after that night…"

_Months went by and we were as happy as can be. Every night he would come to my bed chambers and held me as I slept. We would take night strolls out in the park, have evening tea, everything was perfect. As time went by, we became closer and closer. First we were acquaintances, then friends, and now lovers._

_Meier was the first man to ever make love to me. Of course as you know, a woman of the age of twenty one shall not perform in any sexual acts until she is married. But with Meier, it was more than just a signature on a piece of paper._

_I knew that I had fallen in love when I first met him. His bright red eyes. His sculpting physic. His perfectly leaned frame. Most importantly his gentle touch. He was strong enough to knock down a brick building, but he handles me as though I were made of glass. So gentle. Even when we made love, he held back because he knew that if he unleashed everything he had, he could kill me._

_But then one night, I wanted to show Meier how I accepted all of him. And I wanted to prove it to him the right way…_

"_Meier!" I screamed as I reached my climax. He shuddered above me, filling me with his seed as he reached his limit. His naked body pressed against mine as we both shuddered under the blankets of my bed._

_His breath was labored as he held himself from crushing me. Vampires don't need to breathe, but most do it out of habit to keep from being seen. Or are exhausted, like Meier here. "Are you alright, Charlotte?" It was then I realized that I was crying. He wiped some of the tears from my face. "Did I hurt you?"_

_I shook my head and smiled. "No, Meier." I held his face in my palms. "I'm just so happy. I've never dreamed that I would find a man as loving as you."_

"_Oh, Charlotte!" brushed his lips over mine and said, "For the passed century and half I have felt nothing but endless solitary in darkness." He caressed my cheek. "Having you here with me now is more than I can ever ask for." He crushed my face to his in a bruising kiss of domination over our bodies. "You've broken my shell, dear one. And made me whole!"_

_I pulled away from his lips and laid back down on the pillows, baring my neck to him. He growled in approval and began to assault my neck with opened mouth kisses. His tongue traveled up and down my artery as he nipped at my skin, lightly grazing me with his fangs._

_A sliver of guilt warmed its way through my body. He always held himself back when he was close to my neck. I knew that he must have thought of biting me before. But why did he never do it?_

_He moved his mouth down to my breasts, intruding my train of thought. But with the small will power I held, I tangled my fingers in his white hair an pulled him back to my neck. "Bite me." I demanded._

_He pulled away to look at me. "What…?"_

"_Bite me!" I repeated._

_He shook his head and pulled my hands out of his hair. "You don't know what you're asking, Charlotte." He brushed his knuckles down my cheekbone. "You don't want this."_

_Anger and betrayal flared in me. "I _do_ know what I want! Who are _you_ to tell me otherwise?"_

_He glowered at me, "Charlotte, be reasonable−"_

"_No!" I pulled the sheet up around my chest and stalked out of the bed, facing away from him. Keeping more distance between us. _

_He sat up to reach out to me but I stepped farther away. "Charlotte−"_

"_I don't know why all of a sudden you're worried about being _reasonable_!" I whispered harshly. Tears of anger now filling my eyes as I frantically tried to wipe them away. "If you wanted to be reasonable, we wouldn't be making love." I turned to glare at him. "Do you not want to make love to me either? Is that it?"_

_His mouth dropped in outrage and he sprang up from the bed to stand in front of me. "Never!" If I hadn't known him so well these passed months, then his vampiric speed would still frighten me. Or the way his face changed when anger etched across his features. "Never have I once regretted making love to you, Charlotte, ever!"_

_I sniffled, "Do you not love me then?"_

_He grasped my shoulders, pain reaching throughout his face. "How could you even ask me that?" He pulled me into his arms, holding my tightly. "You know I love you, Charlotte."_

_I placed a hand on my neck. "All I ask is for you to rip down this last wall between us. I want all of you, Meier."_

_A shudder went through him and I knew he was loosing the battle. "Charlotte…" He took a long sniff at my neck. "…turn away now, or I'll take what you're offering."_

_I bared my neck to him. Showing him my submission. "Do it."_

_He was right at my throat. One of his hands grasped the back of my neck while the other wrapped around my body. He brought his lips down to my neck in a slow gentle caress across my pulsing vein. He groaned when he gave a slow lick up my skin. "You taste delicious, Charlotte."_

_I moaned and pulled him closer. "Do it, Meier." I bit his earlobe and whispered. "Bite me now!"_

_I felt two sharp points enter my skin in the next second. I gasped as my blood began to leak from my new wounds and into his mouth with every pull he took. Instead of pain, all I could feel was arousing pleasure. The arm that was around me tightened as soon as my legs gave out. He groaned and ground his hips into mine, his flesh hardening once again._

_He ripped his mouth away from my neck in a rein of triumph. His gaze me mine and I found total adoration. His lips descended upon my own. The taste of my blood still lingered as his tongue entered my mouth. He lifted me up and threw me back on the bed. I assumed that it took a while before either of us left._

_I could feel the sun's warm caress on my skin. But I didn't welcome it. It meant that Meier had left prior to this moment. He always left an hour early so he wouldn't get caught in the sun. But I decided to get some sleep since I didn't get much last night._

_At least that's what I was hoping._

"_You disgusting child." A voice boomed behind me._

_My eyes flew open. _Father!_ I sat up quickly to try and hide my naked state. "Father, please listen."_

_He pointed an accusing finger at me. "You dare sleep in your own bed entirely unclothed? Do you have any idea how disrespectful that is for a woman of your age? You'll never find a husband if this continues!"_

"_But, Father, I−" I stopped when his face paled. "What is it?"_

_His face went from white to red in complete fury. "You whore! What have you done?"_

"_What is it?" I asked frantically, backing away as he stomped over to my bed._

_He grabbed the back of my head in a painful grip and pulled it to the side. He cursed. "You bedded with a vampire!"_

_I froze. _My bite!_ "Father, please− argh!" He threw me to the ground and slapped my face._

"_Don't you dare call me that!" He kicked me in the stomach. "No daughter of mine would ever willingly share the bed a vampire. Disgusting filth!" He grabbed my hair and threw me across the room, making me crash into my vanity. Shards of the mirror falling all around me and into my skin. He walked up to me and kicked back down. "You want to be with a vampire? Then you will die like a vampire!" He stomped down on my back and then left the room. The sounds of a lock sounding on my door._

_I burst into tears when his threat penetrated me. _He's going to kill me!

_Father didn't come back until it was almost dusk. He opened the door slowly, a torch in hand. "You will die now, Charlotte."_

_I sobbed as he walked passed me and towards me window. "Father, please don't do this."_

_He ignored me, and then opened my window. Leaning out he shouted, "Throw your torches, everyone! Burn the beast's whore! Burn the house with her inside! She wants to share her bed with one, she can _die_ like one!"_

_I gasped when I began to hear more glass breaking. Parts of the house coming apart. I looked back at my father. "Father, no!"_

_He pulled out a bottle and poured its contents around the room. He lifted his torch and met me in the eye, "Die in hell, demon spawn. For you are no daughter of mine." He threw it down and everything lit aflame._

"_Ah!" I covered my face in my hands, trying to keep it from burning me. He walked passed me and slammed the door closed. "Father!" I ran to the door and desperately tried to pull it open. I banged on it and pulled until my fingers bled, but nothing worked._

_The smoke was starting to get to me. It entered my body and burned my lungs. It was getting harder to breathe. It hurt to even try. I fell to my knees as I went into a coughing fit. Outside I could hear cheers, "Burn her!" "Burn her!" "Burn her!"_

_It became too much when my whole body then fell to the ground. I was almost unconscious when my window crashed open._

"_Charlotte!" A voice shouted. _Who was that?_ I was pulled up by strong arms and trying to be shaken awake. "Charlotte! Charlotte! Answer me, Charlotte!"_

_I tried to open my eyes. But they burned too much for me to even try. The strong arms that held me, pulled me into a strong embrace, next thing I knew, I was flying. Flying through the night. In the arms of my lover._

Tears almost left my eyes as I recalled that night. I looked back at Saya who sitting down in her new clothes in front of me. A new pink turtle neck with black leggings, a short khaki skirt and khaki flat boots. Listening patiently as I told the story. "Meier had taken me away as soon as I left consciousness. I was almost dead when he brought me to his home. The smoke was still in my lungs, and I couldn't move. So he did the only thing he could think of. He turned me."

I sighed at the memory. "When I woke up after my transformation, I found him looking at me with tears in his eyes. He was so upset that he thought I didn't want that life. But he couldn't stand the thought of loosing me either. So he'd rather have me hate him for centuries rather than die and never see me again." I placed my hands on my stomach. "And here we are. I have never been happier. I would have asked him sooner, but I wanted to leave my household first. But as you can see, I quite glad things turned out the way they did."

"What happened to your father?" She asked gently.

I sighed. "Meier killed him to avenge my death. Also to protect my sisters. My father was beginning to suspect them. And I wanted to keep them safe. Even though I couldn't see them anymore."

She smiled thoughtfully, "Well I'm glad that you have him."

I smiled back, "Me too."

"As am I." A voice said, startling Saya. But I knew that voice better than anyone. Big strong, pale arms circled my front and aligned with my back. "Hello, Charlotte. Miss me?"

I grinned and turned around to face my mate of one hundred and thirty-seven years. "I did indeed, my darling."

He laughed and I pecked him on the lips. "How's our son?" He asked, stroking my belly.

"Fine," I giggled. "Would you like to meet our new cousin?"

His furrowed his brows and then looked at the girl behind me. They widened when they realized who she was. "Is that her?" He asked.

I nodded and I looked over my shoulder at her. "It is. Hagi finally found her."

He slowly let me go to walk over to the young girl and offered his hand. With uncertainty, she took it. Then with all welcome, he gave her a loving smile and kissed her hand. "Welcome to the family, Saya. It is a pleasure and a blessing to finally meet you."

She blushed. "It is nice to meet you to, Lord Meyer."

He pulled away and barked out in laughter. "No, no, my dear girl. We are family. No need for such formality."

I laughed. "Good luck, my husband. She has lots of manners she hasn't gotten over it yet."

He smiled and let go of her hand to give her a bow. "I truly am glad to finally meet you, Saya."

"Saya!" A voice sing-songed.

Saya and I both cringed. "Oh no."

Nathan came skipping into the room. Many boxes in hand. "Okay, now, I just bought you some shoes and−" He stopped and looked at her clothes. "Ooh la la! Look at you."

She smacked her forehead. "I knew this was coming."

I laughed and walked back into my mate's arms. "Everything is on Nathan's card, so it will all be sent to the car, waiting for you."

She turned back to me and gave me a large smile. "Thank you, Charlotte." Nathan than grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. "It was nice meeting you!" She called out before he yanked her out.

Meier and I laughed for the poor girl. "What were you telling her, Charlotte?"

I shrugged as he began to kiss my neck. "The story of how we met. And when you turned me."

He chuckled and turned my head to give a long kiss. "You are ever they story-teller."

I giggled and snuggled into his embrace. "I try."

**You probably recognize Meier and Charlotte from Vampire Hunter D, or not. I just figured I'd give them a happy story too! I don't own them either!**


	10. Misunderstandings Lead to a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Misunderstandings Lead to a Broken Heart**

_Saya_

"So, Saya, aren't you happy that I brought you on this trip?" Nathan asked as we got out of the limo.

I sighed at his enthusiasm, "Yes, Nathan, I am indeed very happy. So did Mao. Good thing that the hotel was close by after we were done so we could drop her off." I looked at my multiple bags of clothes. "I'm going to need to take more than one trip,"

He waved his hand and pushed me forward towards the mansion, "Don't worry about it, the driver's got it taken care of!" He pulled at a strand of my hair as the door was opened for us, "I do love this hair. I might do it myself,"

I giggled, "I don't think that black hair is meant for you,"

He sighed, "I suppose not," he clapped his hands, "Off to the pool. If my lucky I'll find a hottie! Wanna come?"

"Eh heh heh, no," I said blushing, "I think I'll just head back to my room,"

He checked his watch and his smile brightened, "Ooh! It looks like Hagi should be home by now. Go see him!"

My mood lifted even higher, "He is?"

He checked again, "He should be,"

I nodded, "Okay, thank you!" I ran off towards the direction of Hagi's room. I couldn't wait to see him. Only a few hors apart and it felt like days. I missed him so much.

When his door was in sight I decided slow down to a walk. I didn't want him to think that I was too needy.

"Ooh, Master Hagi," A voice said from behind the door.

I froze,

"Master Hagi, don't stop!" It was a woman's voice! I pressed my ear against the door to her better. And I it wasn't something I wanted to hear.

There were moans of bliss coming from inside Hagi's room. Heavy pants and groans with the rustling of sheets moving around.

My eyes widened, _What is he doing?_

The sounds continued, "Master Hagi, please! HARDER!" Her shouts got louder and louder, "Make me, come! I want to _come!_"

I hid my sob behind my mouth, _Is Hagi really doing this?_

"Master Hagi, I knew you would come back to me," She went on, "I knew it! Don't stop! Harder! HARDER!"

I couldn't take it! I had to get out of here. I didn't want to listen to the man who I thought loved me share his bed with someone else.

I ran to my room and locked myself in. Refusing to ever come out.

_There will be no man on this planet that will_ ever_ love you!_ Aunt Marie's voice rang in my head. _Any man who would show the slightest interest wants nothing but to put you in your place. You better face that fact, half-breed, or else!_

I fell onto the bed and hid my face in the pillows. _She was right,_ I thought. _No man will ever love me. Not even Hagi._

_Hagi _

"Why are you getting her a comb, Hagi?" Solomon asked when I accepted the box from the clerk.

I turned to him, "As you know, Solomon, unlike humans, we vampires propose to our intended with many different trinkets. Rings, necklaces, tattoos, bracelets, combs, or even clips. I'll be getting her a ring of course for after the marriage, but the comb will be to prove my love to her for our engagement. "

We left the store and started towards the car, "Aren't you going a little too quickly?" He asked, "You don't want to scare her off."

I shook my head and stroked the velvet box, "I love her. And she loves me. Nothing is better than to propose to her now." I smiled, "I know she'll accept."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say,"

The ride back to the house was a quick one, so thank goodness that there wasn't much talking involved. As soon as we arrived I ran out of the car, never letting go of the box. I was greeted by Nathan when I entered the threshold. Wearing nothing but boxers and a towel.

"Ah, Hagi," He checked his watch, "I thought you had already returned,"

I showed him the box, "I went to get something for Saya. Where is she?"

He tilted his head to the side, "I'm sure she figured out you weren't here so I assume that she's in her room,"

I nodded, "Thank you," before I went further I rounded on him, "I noticed that your limo just left. What did you do?"

He sighed his eyes and continued towards the pool, "I had her hair done and got her some new clothes. Wait till you see her! You won't keep you hands off her!" I ignored him and kept walking.

When I made it to her door, I knocked twice, "Saya?" No answer. I tried again, "Saya, I have something for you," still no answer. It was then that I could here the water going off in the bathroom. _Ah,_ I thought. She was taking a shower.

I looked at the box, "How can I propose to her?" I pondered for a moment. Then I noticed a pen and piece of paper on a nearby table. I smiled, "That'll do,"

I took the two objects and wrote down a note for her to read. I can wait for her answer tomorrow; dawn was only a few minutes away. I assumed she was tired. So I placed it down in front of her door. I could wait till dusk.

I walked to my room with a smile on my face. Unable to chase away the eagerness in my body as I trotted through the halls. But when I reached it, the strong smell of arousal hit me right in the face.

_Rebecca!_ She was in my room!

I threw the door open to stare at the naked servant who lay there completely spent. She opened her tired eyes to beam at me, "Master Hagi, you're home," She patted the spot next to her, "I still ache for your cock inside me. Please let me have it!"

"You've soiled my bed!" I shouted at her, "What are you doing here?"

She sat up, unashamed, "I was waiting for you to return. It looked like that girl wasn't doing her job. And you've been very tense, so I decided to come in and wait to help you loosen up."

"Get out," I told her,

She blinked, "What?'

"I said get out!" I shouted, "And now I have to have a new bed brought in here."

She got off the bed and walked towards me, still stark naked, "But, Master Hagi, I thought we could−"

I pushed her off me, "Leave or I will have you thrown out with the bed!"

"Master Hagi," She started,

"Now!" I threw out the door and threw her a sheet. "I'll burn your clothes for you. And never come back to this room. You understand? Never!" I slammed the door in her face to cut off the rest of her annoying pleas.

The stench of her residue on my bed almost made me gag, "I _need_ to call for a new bed. Or else I'll be the first pureblood to ever get physically sick.

_Saya_

Hagi left as soon as I turned on the shower. Just like I hoped he would. _Did he truly think so little of me?_

I shook my head. No matter. I had to see if anyone was outside. I poked my head out to see, but instead I was met with a long slender velvet box with a note attached to it. I went back inside and locked the door.

I took off the note from the box and read carefully,

_My dearest Saya,_

_I give you this comb as a token of my love for you. With this comb, I ask you to become my one and only mate. My bride, my partner, and my entire life. I have only had you in person for a few days, but I've been waiting to be with you for over two hundred years. I can't wait any longer. Please accept my proposal of marriage and become my mate._

_Yours forever, Hagi_

Tears of complete anger and sadness leaked through my eyes, _Why would he propose to me after what he did?_ I shook my head. I didn't matter I know what I had to do. Without a second thought, I grabbed another pen and paper to give him my response.

_Hagi_

I groaned as I rolled around my bed, tangling the sheets in my legs. My new bed creaking in annoyance. Saya and I didn't visit in our dreams. It was strange. We always did that, but she wasn't here anywhere. Where was she?

"My lord!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door, "You must come out!"

With another groan of frustration, I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door. It was our maid, Kasetta. And she was very worried, "What is it, Kasetta?"

She curtsied once then straightened herself, "I'm afraid that Miss Saya is missing,"

"What!" I shouted running off in the other direction. "Where is she?"

"I don't' know!" She ran after me as I went into Saya's room. "She's nowhere in the mansion. I came in here and all that was left was a small velvet box."

I turned to her, my blood running cold, "What box?"

She pointed to the bed, "That one. There's a not on it, my lord."

I slowly walked towards the bed where the box lay. There was indeed a note on it, so I picked it up and read what it said. But what I wasn't expecting were the words written on it that made me drop to my knees. Nor the tears that began to fall down my face.

_I decline your proposal,_

_Goodbye._


	11. Steady Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Steady Conversation**

_Saya_

_So hot! So hot! So_ hot!

I was sweating bullets as I leaned against a brick wall in an alley. It had to be at least an hour before noon. But it was enough to make me week in the knees.

I hadn't been out in daylight since before I entered maturity. The sun was no friend but it didn't burn me like a crisp. Now of course it was different. I had always been inside since I hit maturity. Aunt Marie found some use of me so she refused to let me go out after dawn so I wouldn't be destroyed.

The sunlight came closer and I burrowed deeper into my hoodie, scooting farther away. I didn't understand why I kept resisting its pull. I was planning to die anyway. What with what happened.

I sobbed. The memory still stung! _Hagi betrayed me,_ I thought, _it's that or he never wanted me to begin with._ That was the more likelihood. I was a worthless half breed after all.

But then why did he hug me in the bath tub? Why did he do all those things that made me feel like I belonged with him? _Why!_

Tears that I thought had dried away began to leak down from my eyes once again. Something I was getting tired of. I had cried enough tears in this week alone. Was it ever going end?

A harsh pant came out of me as I walked directly under the sun. I had to get somewhere high. Somewhere the sun would hit me head on.

And destroy me once and for all.

_Hagi_

"Solomon, tell me where she is NOW!" I raged, shaking the entire castle.

My younger brother gave me an irritated look as he typed away on the computer in our security room, "Hagi, I have to find her on the surveillance first. I've only gone back two hours and she _still_ hasn't been found yet. Which means she must have left earlier than that."

"It's eleven-o-clock now, you moron!" I threw my hands in the air. "Goddess, knows when she must have left the castle grounds,"

Solomon looked grim, "I have feeling that she might have left right after dawn," He leaned back and yawned, his shiny sleepwear wrinkling with his movement.

I glared at him, "You don't _know_ that."

He hit a button on they keyboard, "I do now,"

My entire body went rigid as I rounded on him, "What!"

He looked at the monitor, "She went out the front door at specifically six-thirty-five. Right at dawn,"

My fists clenched so tightly that I felt blood leak down my fingers, "Why would she do such a thing?" I fell into a chair, "What could I have said that made her want to leave me with nothing but a note, Solomon? What did I do?"

"You slept with Rebecca, you fool, that's why!" Someone said from the entryway.

Solomon and I turned in our chairs to see Karl leaning against the door frame giving us annoyed looks.

I got up out of my seat and ran right up to him, "You wanna repeat that to my face, _brother?_" I grabbed his collar, "I haven't slept with Rebecca or anyone else in almost two decades. You know this!"

He raised a brow, "Then do you care to explain why I could hear her moans and shouts all the way from the east wing? Or that she came out of your room all shriveled haired and flushed wearing nothing but a sheet to cover herself? _Or_ why she completely spent and swaying on her feet?"

I rolled my eyes and told him exactly what happened, "She took it upon herself to try and _relieve_ me after I returned. She had been pleasuring herself the entire time._ I_ was at the meeting with Amshell discussing the black market sells that have been going on." That was when it hit me.

Nathan had told me that he thought I was already home when I returned, and that Saya had gone to my room, where she…_Oh, Goddess, NO!_

I released Karl's collar and stumbled on my feet, "She heard her. Saya heard her! She must of thought that I…that we…oh please no!"

"You're right, brother," Solomon said typing something up on his computer, "This was at four-o-five this morning," He pressed a button and two windows showed up on the monitor. One was footage of inside my bedroom and the other footage of outside my bedroom door. It was after Rebecca had unclothed herself and was now pleasuring herself on my bed. And the one outside my door, _Saya._

Her ear was pressed against the door, and sounds of pleasure were coming from inside my _bedroom!_ Solomon turned up the volume. And what I heard made me want to actually throw up.

"_Master Hagi, don't stop!"_ Rebecca said from inside my room. Saya was listening the entire time. Her beautiful face was straining full of hurt and betrayal. Tears falling out of her auburn eyes.

"_Master Hagi, please! HARDER!" _Her shouts continued,_ "Make me, come! I want to come!_"

After a few more inappropriate sounds that came from my room, Saya ran away to her own room. Solomon fast forward the footage and switched to monitor that was in her bedroom. As soon as she entered she slammed her door shut and threw herself on the bed. Her shoulders quaking with her sobs. I then saw the footage where I left the comb for her outside her door with the note. The smile on my face never dissipating.

Little did I know that my beloved was in much pain.

She turned off the shower about and hour later and went to retrieve the box that I had left for her. Pure outrage and disbelief made her entire body quake. I grit my teeth. _My precious Saya._ She wrote down the heartbreaking response on the paper and placed back on the box and put it on her bed.

She went through one of her many shopping bags and pulled out a hoodie. She threw it on and stared at the clock. It read five-o-clock. With a huff she sat in the chair and just waited. When the shutters for the windows went off, that's when she got up and left the room.

I didn't need to see anything else to know what she was doing next.

Solomon exited out of the video and didn't say anything. He just gave me a grim look.

"Why does she have such little faith in me?" I asked myself. "What have I done to give her any reason to doubt me?" I gestured towards the screen, "That _is_ very convincing indeed. But why wouldn't she at least talk to me first?"

"Think about it, Hagi," Karl started, "Saya's been beaten and neglected for more than half of her life. Then our of nowhere, a man that she has been seeing in her dreams comes to take her away and into a castle full of royals. She only knows you from her dreams and the little time you two have spent together. Her whole life has been turned around, Hagi. She has no idea what to believe and who to believe. Or who to trust. She doesn't even trust _herself._"

I roared and punched the wall, "Where is Rebecca!" I demanded,

He blinked, "In the maid's courters, Why?"

"I need to have a word with her," I got out, "Privately."

He gaped as I was leaving the room, "You're not going to sleep with her, are you?"

He quickly dodged the dagger that went soaring through his head. Instead it hit one of upper monitors on the shelf, destroying it. Solomon groaned at the mess, "We just had these upgraded!"

I ignored him and glared at Karl, "You would do very well not to push me on this, brother. I am going to find Rebecca so I can find out if she knew Saya was present." And with that I left the room and towards my next destination.

All of the other maids seemed to be busy with chores and Rebecca wasn't amongst them. Kasetta saw me and came to me and curtsied once. "Master Hagi, what can we do for you?"

"I'm looking for Rebecca," I said simply.

She blinked, "She's in her room, Sir. Would you like me to escort you?"

I nodded, "That would nice, yes."

She curtsied again and led me towards Rebecca's room. It was the farthest one down the hall of these courters. When she first came here thirty years ago she had requested to have a private room. To keep her from whining I obliged. But she mistook it for fondness.

Like the rest of our human staff, if they want it, she was given two pints of vampire blood to keep herself from aging. Vampire blood can add years to a human's lifespan by a few decades. Rebecca was no exception. She was from a rich family. With her being the only daughter she was spoiled rotten. Got everything she wanted _when_ she wanted it. And she wanted _me._

As painful as it is to admit it, she had me. For a long time. Whenever she wanted to, and I wasn't declining, we would descend to my bed. She wasn't the only one who I had bedded with. But it was usually her. It wasn't because of attraction; it was because she was the one who usually came to me first. I never went looking for the pleasure. It always came to me. Which is what she would always do.

Kasetta here was nothing like Rebecca. She was more of a kind gentle person. I will admit that she was also one of my bed partners. But that had ended long ago as soon as my celibacy started. I apologized for my behavior that I had used her only as a body stress reliever. But she didn't complain. She was actually quite happy for me.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Master Hagi," She finally said, breaking the silence. "I wasn't paying that much attention and I didn't even see her leave."

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. I'm just glad that you came to me as soon as you found out something was amiss."

She looked down, "I am still sorry nonetheless."

I smiled, "You are forgiven."

We finally reached Rebecca's room and she bowed her head, "I wish you luck, Master Hagi." And she walked away.

I entered Rebecca's room without knocking to find her on her bed sipping away at a glass of wine.

She eyed me with interest, "Why, Master Hagi, you're up early." She got up from the bed, "To what do I owe this visit?"

I kept my stance very calm. "Did you know that Saya was outside my room?"

She blinked, "What? Why the fuck do wanna know about that bitch−argh!" I had her by her throat and was holding her in the air, "Master Hagi!"

"What did I tell you about insulting my Saya?" I got out, "Now you are going to answer my question. Yes?" She did a short version of a nod, "Did you know that Saya was outside my room while you were pleasuring yourself on my bed? And don't lie or else I crush your puny neck!"

She croaked and tried to pry my fingers apart, but they kept their grip, "Answer me!"

"I didn't," She croaked, "know she…was…there!" She gasped, "Please…let go!"

I dropped her to the floor and she coughed loudly to regain her breath. Her hand wrapping around her neck, "I didn't know she was outside!"

I turned the other way, "That's all I wanted to know. You appear to be telling the truth. So please pack your things and leave."

"What!" She demanded, "You said you would let me live if I told you the truth!"

I turned back to her, "I did. But I didn't say that you could stay here. I am tired of you being a nuisance to me and to my mate. I want you out by the time I return to from retrieving my mate. Otherwise, I'll throw you out the window."

I walked out and slammed her door shut to cut off her cries. Kasetta looked at me with a raised brow. "Yes?" I asked.

She smiled, "I wished you would have done that _years_ ago."

I sighed and walked back down the hallway, "So do I, Kasetta, so do I. I need to head out now. Please tell my brothers."

"Where are you going?" She asked following me, "Its still dawn!"

I looked back at her not blinking, "I'm going to get my mate back."

**Okay I know its been a while since I uploaded but I've so damn busy with life. My life sucks.**

**Leave reviews! It'll make feel better **


	12. Suntan of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Suntan of Death**

_Hagi__Sagi_

"You are out of your mind, Hagi," Solmon said for the hundredth time, "Let someone from our human staff go out and look for her. It's almost noon."

I ignored him as I pulled out my cloak from the closet. This was made from the strong webs of giant spiders that used to exist many millennia ago. Their webs were of the strongest substance. If it were uses nowadays in a common shopping mall, then it would be as durable as a bullet-proof vest. So it'll give me some cover against the sun.

"Are you even listening?" Solomon asked.

I looked at him once and shrugged, "I'm listening, I just choose to ignore every word you're saying."

"If you go out there," He started, "you will become a piece of frying beef jerky before you even reach her."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." I threw the cloak around my shoulders and tied the strap in the front. "I'm would fight the entire underworld for her."

He threw his hands up, "Do you have any idea what others will think?"

I tightened the strap, "That I am a pureblood that has gone mad for a female he hasn't even mated yet, and is willing to face the sun head on."

"Exactly!" He said, "You haven't even married her yet, and you're already as if this girl was the universe itself."

I grabbed his throat and lifted him three feet into the air, "She _is_ the universe. My universe. Without her, there is no me."

"You barely know her, Hagi!" He said trying to pry away my hand, "I'm glad that you found her, yes, but don't go killing yourself for her. Let someone who can withstand _sunlight_ go and find her."

"She could already be dead by the time they reach her." I released his neck, "I will get to her in time, Solomon. And I will destroy _any_one who gets in my way." I pointed a finger at my non-beating heart, "My heart will reach hers. And that will be my beacon!"

"Just let him go, Solomon, there's no point in stopping him." Said someone from the doorway. We looked over to see Karl staring at the both of us. "Hagi, get going. I suggest going to the bridge. The sun is at its highest there. Go bring her back."

I nodded, "Thank you, brother." I looked at Solomon, "When you find your own mate, you'll understand. But until then, get. Out. Of. My. Way!" I pushed him so hard that he went flying out the door. Karl had to step aside so that Solomon would crash into a nearby table instead of him.

With lightning speed I ran to the halls and corridors until I made it to the main entrance. I placed my hand on the blood identification transmission, letting the needles fold out then stab where they need to stab. I was granted the access to open the door, so I did. I typed in the security codes for the locks. The sounds of them clanking together as the unlatched from the doors.

With one deep breath, I opened the doors. And was met with a wave excruciating pain.

The blast of heat was more than I could bare. I had heard stories of how other vampires have felt the lethal rays of the sun on their skin. And it was never a pretty story. Luckily, thanks to the cloak, I wasn't burning. But Goddess, did I feel week. I was so incredibly _hot!_

_How did Saya stand this?_ I wondered, using all of my will power to walk forward. _My dearest Saya,_ I whimpered as I pictured her pained face, _wait for me, my dearest._

I used the deepest part of my power, and flew towards my destination. My Saya wasn't that far. I could feel it.

_Saya_

_The bridge,_ I thought, _finally!_ This bridge was where the sun would shine its most light. It was the perfect place to do this. It had been completely cut off for a few years now. Meaning that no one will watch me as I burn.

I was hiding behind one of the beams. Mentally prep talking myself that I could do this. That it was the only way. The _best_ way. It was time for me to meet my justice. The justice for my existence.

I looked at my hand in fury. _You deserve this!_ I threw my hand down. "I have to do this. There's no going back now." A stray tear left my eye. "Hagi will be happier without me. All I did was hold him back." I reached back and pulled the hoodie off. Throwing it onto the ground, I look at the ground that was being occupied by the sun.

_Now or never_

With one last stance in the shade, I ran into the light. "Argh!" The pain was so overwhelming I almost fell down to my knees. I looked at my arms and watched as the skin went from a pale white, to a bright pink, along with the right side of my face. I actually became steam from my skin. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out again. _It's too late to turn back now._ I turned my face towards the sun, where the light would burn me quickest.

I had to close my eyes. It was too _bright!_ And hot. My fists clenched as the sun slowly burned away at my skin. My arms, hands, face, and neck. It was burning. I felt as though I was on fire. But I accepted this fate.

It was for the best…

"_Saya!_"

I froze as more tears came down my burning face, "Oh please, no." I sniffed, "It can't be! Not now…!" _I can't lose my mind yet! Let me die first!_

"Saya!" That voice, "Saya, please! Stop this!"

I blinked once. _Is that in my head? Or is that…_real? I slowly turned my burning body towards the sound of that voice. And despite all of this fire on my skin, I felt my blood run cold. "Hagi,"

There he was, standing there in all his glory. Hagi. My love. My Savior. Bitterness made me sour. My traitor! "What are you doing here, Hagi?" I gasped when I saw that he was actually out here in the sunlight, and there were worse than mine! "Hagi!"

He wobbled on his knees as he tried to walk towards me, "Saya," he reached a gloved hand out towards me, "my dearest, please don't do this."

"Get out of the sun, Hagi!" I shouted, "You'll burn!"

He grunted and his stare burned mine, "So will you!" He took another step towards me. "Saya, what you heard in my room," He waved his arms, "None of it really happened! Rebecca had made herself at home in my room while I was still away. She was pleasuring herself while calling out my name." I then saw tears leave his eyes, "I have never once been unfaithful to you, Saya. And I will _not_ start. I love you, Saya."

I smiled through my pain. "So it didn't happen?"

He shook his head furiously, "No. It never will happen!"

"I believe you," He smiled and started towards me, but I stopped him, "But that doesn't mean that I won't do this."

He froze, "What…what are you saying Saya?"

I grimaced as I felt the sun burn my back through my shirt, "I have to end it here."

"Why!" He took anther step, "You said you believe me, Saya!"

"I do!" I started, "But that doesn't mean that I shouldn't do this."

"But… why should you?" He came closer, "I thought you wanted to be with me, Saya."

I sobbed and nodded, "I do. I Goddess I really do." I held my arms out, but this can't happen."

"Tell me why!"

"Because I'm a half-breed, Hagi!" I shouted, "I don't deserve you."

He growled at me, "We've already been through this, Saya." He held his hand out to me again, "I don't care that you're a half-breed. I love you just the way you are."

"You won't always," I went on, "After I'm gone you'll meet a beautiful pureblood vampire. You two will fall in love and have many children together. A long future. A future that you deserve."

He bared his fangs, "I want to have that future with _you!_" He was only a dew feet away now. "Only you!"

I shook my head, "I am going to die here! There will be no point!"

He stopped, before he took another step. He took my words into consideration. I was hoping that maybe he was seeing the rightness in what I was saying. But his words…"Then I must die too," He said, standing up straight.

I blinked, trying not to wince at the pain, "Wha…_What?_"

He pulled off the fingers of his gloves one by one before throwing each one to the ground, "You heard me, Saya. I told that I can't live without you, and I meant it."

I gasped as the severe burns appeared on his hand. "What are you doing?"

He stopped at the clasp of his cloak, and he smiled at me, "If you are going to die here, then I will die with you. I will follow you into the next world where you and I can have our piece there. I don't care where we will end up. Just as long as I get to hold you in my arms." And then he unclasped his cloak, letting it fall to the ground.

As soon as the sun touched him, he gasped and fell to his knees. His teeth were pressed together to keep from crying out. Already he was beginning to burn a lot more than I did. His shoulders hunched forward is his face darkened to a bright red and was beginning to boil.

"Hagi, no!" I ran to him and into his arms, where he held me close to his chest. "Don't do this to yourself, Hagi," I sobbed, "You can't!

He brushed his lips across my crisp hair, "What I _can't_ do, is live without you, Saya." He stroked my back lovingly. "We can stay here and burn together so that our souls will never part," He held me closer, "or we can head back to the castle." I buried my burnt face into his chest, "Come back with me, Saya. Live with me instead of die with me. Let us have the future that _we_ deserve. Not just I, _we._"

I sniffled, "We?"

He nodded against my head, "We."

The sun was finally taking its tall on me. I couldn't hold out much longer. I had to tell him, "Yes, Hagi. I want to live with you. I want to marry you and have children with you! I love you, Hagi!" I cried curling my fingers into his shirt.

He gave a strangled chuckle and held me closer, "If that is what you wish, my dearest." He pulled the cloak off the ground and wrapped it around us both, just enough where the sun would stop burning us. He lifted me up into his arms and held me close, "Let's go home."

I nodded with a smile, "Yes," I kissed him under his chin, stunning him for a moment. "Let's go."

His grip on me tightened as he flew us away from the bridge. A warmth that had noting to do with my burns filled me on the inside, making this moment even more better.

**Review please! It's not over yet, I promise! ;)**


	13. Wounds Healed and a Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Wounds Healed and a Secret Revealed**

_Karl_

"That man is a damn fool!" Solomon shouted. He checked his watch, "It's already one-thirty-seven, where the hell is he?"

"Looking for his mate at the bridge." I said. "Where else?"

Solomon glared at me, "Does he have any idea what he is dealing with?

"Obviously," I looked at my watch, "It doesn't matter. She's his mate."

"But they haven't−"

"The ceremony is nothing more than a formality." This man was really getting on my nerves. "You don't need to marry to be mates."

"What must you do then?" He asked, "Bed her or him? They haven't done_ that_ either!"

"You're hopeless," I said, "Let Hagi do this, Solomon."

"He has ten minutes," He started, "Or else I'll−"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Our heads shot up.

"What was that?" I asked,

"I'm not sure,"

"Someone's at the door!" One of the servants shouted.

I pointed down the hall where the security room was, "Solomon, find out who it is."

He ran passed me and I tailed behind him. He was already seated in front of a monitor. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he tried to find the right camera. When he found it he froze, "It's them!"

I looked over his shoulder at the screen, and then gasped.

There lay a small body covered in a large cloak that was curled into a ball on the ground, whilst there was a burning tall man was weakly trying to bang on the door. His fists slams getting smaller and smaller.

I rounded on the human servants staring at us, "It's your prince and his mate out there in the burning!" I pointed at them, "The three of you try to get them inside."

They ran off and then Kasetta filled the door next, "Is it Master Hagi?" I nodded, "Did he find her? Is she with him? Please tell me!"

I held up my hand, "He found her. But she had already walked into the sun. They're both badly burnt."

She bowed her head, "I'll get the infirmary ready, Master. And some of our staff to feed them so they can heal."

I nodded again, "Very good, and you know, Kasetta," I said, pushing her out of the room and holding her against the opposite wall, "I do recall telling you that you no longer have to call me Master Karl." She blushed when I pressed my body against hers, "You know that you are much more than that."

"Forgive me, MasterI mean, _Karl,_" she stuttered, "I've just haven't got used to it yet."

I leaned in closer to her, "Well it's something that I'll have to make you warm up to," I brought my lips to the side of her face to kiss her cheek, "You will be mine soon enough."

Her look became serious, "I _am_ yours,"

I gave her lips a soft peck and smiled shamelessly, "As soon as I turn you, my sweet." I released her and back away slowly, "Go," I took her hand and kissed it, "Go get everything ready."

She smiled, "Yes, _Karl_." Then she ran off in the other direction.

"That's my girl," _And she's all mine._

"What. The. Hell!" Someone shouted from behind me and I rolled my eyes. _Oh right, I forgot about Solomon._

I waved my hand, "I'll give you details another time, Solomon. But now, our brother and sister need our help."

"You've fallen in love with, Kasetta!" He exclaimed,

I arched a brow, "And your point is?"

"You…!'

"We'll talk about this some other time." I ignored the rest of his ranting and sped off towards the entrance. Once I got there, it was not a pretty site at all.

One man was carrying a cloaked person who I assumed was Saya in his arms. I could see on her arms that her skin was very burnt and was beginning to peal off.

Hagi's condition was no better either,

One man held his arms while the other had his legs. And there was lots of steam coming off of his crumbled skin. There was just nothing there but clumps of destroyed flesh on him.

We followed as they carried them from the main corridor to the west wing, where our infirmaries and spas were located. Once we got there though, Nathan showed up. Still in his nightwear. And from his disheveled appearance, he just got lucky earlier.

He eyed us both with annoyance, "Anyone wanna tell me why my baby sister smells like barbeque?" The men who were carrying Hagi passed us into the infirmary and Nathan's eyes widened, "I would also like to know why Hagi is nothing more than a piece of fried chicken."

I held my hand up, "We'll fill you in later, Nathan. Right now we need to heal them." We walked passed him and into the infirmary. Hagi and Saya were placed on separate metal beds. One of the humans was already feeding Hagi. He must have responded to the beating artery because he actually had a grip on the man by the back of the throat.

"Tell us when you get dizzy, Charles, okay?" Asked the main doctor. "We'll need to hold him down and get someone else or he'll drain you dry." He frowned as he leaned over Saya then pulled back. "She's not responding!"

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

He huffed, "She won't take any of the blood. Either she can't smell it or…I don't know!"

"We can't cut an artery or else we'll die to," One of the doctors said. "Unless we force feed her some bagged blood."

"That won't do either," The main Doctor said, "She has to ingest it, but she has to swallow it too. And she won't do it."

"Let me feed her," Someone said and we turned to see Nathan walking in.

"What are talking about?" Solomon asked.

He walked so he was standing next to Saya's table, "What do you think I'm talking about?" And with that, he bit into his wrists. "I'm going to make Saya swallow my blood. It will heal her twice as fast, and she'll respond." He held his wrist over Saya's mouth. "Come on now, sweetie. Drink,"

She didn't respond at first, but then Nathan grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth wider open, jamming his wrist there. She convulsed once and he just held her head back. She coughed for a bit but then she started to nurse from his wrist.

Hagi was almost completely healed. His skin went from burnt crisp to a bright pink. Of course he was on his third human, so his supply wasn't all that low. Unlimited amounts of blood donors are always ready to serve. I glanced at the other two that were sitting to the side, pale as sheets and getting transfusions. _Yikes,_

Saya was looking better. Her skin wasn't pealing anymore. It was actually almost healed. Nathan's blood was working. The entire time he was stroking her forehead. Keeping her calm. After about a few more minutes Nathan pulled his wrist away seeing that she was now completely healed.

We heard a deep growl and looked to see that Hagi was healed too. And very upset.

His fangs were completely elongated as he growled at Nathan. _Uh oh,_ "Nathan," I said, "take Saya to Hagi's room and place her on the floor. We'll try to hold him back for as long as we can. As soon as you have her there, leave."

He looked at me like I was nuts, "Are you _serious?_" At my nod he groaned, "That." He pointed at Hagi, "is a male going by nothing but his instincts. He can _clearly _tell that I'm a male, and too close to his unconsious mate. He growling at me now. Imagine what he'll do if I _pick her up!_"

"We can hold him back for a few seconds in this rage, but you'll need to move quick. His aura will be shouting daggers at me and I won't be able to hold him for too long." I focused on Hagi and said, "Go. Now!"

Nathan scooped Saya up into his arms and ran out the room. Hagi jumped off the metal table in a black rage and tried to follow. But Solomon and I managed ram into his chest and hold him back for a few seconds. But we only lasted about ten until he threw us off and stormed after them.

Solomon crashed into a medicine cabinet while I got to kiss the floor, while breaking my nose. Ouch.

We threw ourselves back on our feet and chased Hagi down the halls back to his room. Once we got there, a loud growl came from the inside so fierce that we were afraid to go near the door. But we had to make sure that Nathan was still alive. We poked our heads in to see that Hagi and Nathan were circling around Saya who was lying on the carpet still unconscious.

Hagi has his fangs bared at Nathan as he tried to get closer to the door and away from him. Once Hagi spotted us he hissed crouched, getting ready to pounce.

"Nathan, get over here!" I shouted.

He cowered and ran out, "Not the face! Not the face!" His hands lifted in the air as he ran down the halls. "I've done my part now good night!"

"Goodness," Solomon muttered,

"Shh!" I hushed and gestured back to the inside of the room. He looked inside and his eyes widened.

Hagi was kneeling over Saya and was stroking her hair in gentle caresses. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. No doubt it's the headache from her exposure.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead, his growls going down to a soft purr. He lifted her up into his arms and brought her to the bed. He laid her down gently on the quilts and climbed on top of her. He wrapped his right under her and pulled her farther up so that her head was rested on the pillows. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and then began to give long slow licks to her neck.

Solomon went rigid. What Hagi was doing right now was only what males did for their mates. It was a sign of pure affection. With those licks, he was giving her comfort and reassurance. He was in full animal mode now. And all that mattered now was his mate.

Saya whimpered once and stroked her with the kindness that would make a saint cry. With one last lick, lifted pulled out the blanket and brought it up around them to keep them covered. He pulled her into his arms and kept her snuggled into his chest. His eyes snapped. They glared at us with warning. Daring us to do something.

"Let's go!" I said grabbing Solomon's hand and slamming the door shut.

_Lets give them some privacy because I want to live!_

**Merry Christmas!**

**Review please!**_SagSag_"

""


	14. First Taste

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**First Taste**

_Saya_

I felt comfortable. Very snug. I was cocooned in a very large quilt and pressed against a hard chest. Long strong arms were circled around me in a tight hold that could outwit a constricting boa. This large body was wrapped around me as if it could shield me from the world. A nose was buried in the crook of my shoulder and was nuzzling me with care.

_Hagi_

I giggled when I felt something soft and wet made its way up my neck. My cheeks began to burn almost immediately. A gentle growl was sounded in my ear as reassurance. I let my eyes open slowly to see a mass of black tickling my nose. A strong pull of air was brought through my nose and into my lungs. The most glorious scent. Sandalwood with a little tweak of lavender.

A shudder of ecstasy went through me as another lick was given to my neck, along with a kiss. "Good evening, my love,"

I slowly peel my eyes open to find a lovely shade of blue-ish grey starting right back at me. "Good evening to you too." I stroked his cheek, "You're all healed. Thank goodness."

He took my hand and kissed it. "So are you."

I shivered and burrowed back into his chest, "I'm so sorry for what happened, Hagi." I murmured, "I should have listened to what you had to say before running off like that."

He rubbed my back up and down, "Don't worry about it, Saya. And I am happy to inform you that Rebecca has been _removed_ from our staff."

"Removed?" I asked.

"Thrown out with her things," He chuckled, "At least she better be. Or else I keep my word to her that I will throw her out the window."

I blinked up at him. "You would do that?" I couldn't stop my amazement, "To a lady?"

"A girl she may have been," He said, "but a lady she was not. You don't even need me to explain why. And she has money. So it's not like she'll be without anything. Not that I care anyway." His hand traveled down my back to rest on my hip. And surprisingly, it didn't faze me. "I have you. And that's all I'll ever need."

"And I have you," I trailed a finger down his jaw. "You're all mine."

"Indeed I am," He lowered his lids and a low purr came from his chest, "For the rest of eternity."

We were greeted by Hagi's brothers as soon as we entered the dining hall.

"Well look who's out and about. You were smoking hot!" Solomon said to him with a sly grin, "Now you're just plain ugly."

"Like you're any better," Hagi muttered, "I didn't just come out of the Barbie shop."

Solomon just laughed and smoothed away some blonde curls, "I have the looks of Eros, the son of Aphrodite herself."

Hagi raised a brow, "So basically you're telling me that you're a baby who wears a diaper that flies around with angel wings?"

A vein popped in Solomon's head as he took his seat, "I see you're feeling better,"

Hagi scooted my chair in as soon as I sat down, "Much better." then took a seat next to me.

A loud laugh came from the entrance and walked in Amshell. His grin never fading, "It appears that even after all these years you two never fail to have a squabble here and there."

"We wouldn't if Solomon knew how to keep his comments to himself." Hagi got out when the server came with our breakfast.

Solomon rolled his eyes and accepted his drink, "Neither would we if Hagi took some anger management."

"What's to manage?" Hagi asked, "Keep your mouth shut and we won't quarrel."

"Okay now," Amshell said raising his hands, "It was funny a moment ago but now this is just plain stupid. Stop acting like children,"

"_He_ started it!" They shouted pointing to each other.

Amshell raised took his seat at the head of the table, "And I'm ending it. End of story." He pointed to them, "Now if you continue in the behavior to the point where I have to use my title to get this to end, I'll be very unhappy."

"Someone needs a bed partner." Said James walking in, his military stance never faltering. He eyed Hagi and me warily, "I see that you got your half breed back, Hagi. Was it worth it? Stepping into the sun for her?"

I flinched, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

James glared at me, "You didn't did you? Then why did you go out in broad daylight, knowing that my brother would go after you?"

"It was a misunderstanding," I said, "I didn't−"

"Were you just looking for attention?" He asked, "Was that it!"

Hagi stood up so fast that his chair fell back, "You take care of what comes out of your mouth next, _brother_, or else!"

Solomon shook his head, "Don't test him, James," he chided, "they're fine now. That's all that matters."

James didn't even hear him, "Is that a challenge, Hagi? Then again why not?" He shrugged, "Shouldn't surprise me, considering that you went out into the sun to save your half-breed whore."

Hagi's eyes actually began to turn red, "Say that again, James," His fangs grew out so long that I could actually see them from the corner of my eye.

_Smack!_

Everyone in the room froze.

James was in complete shock as he turned to glare at Nathan, who was holding a rolled up newspaper in his hand with an impassive expression.

"There better be a damn good excuse as to why you did that, Nathan." He ground out, rubbing his head.

Nathan didn't blink, "I have the right to defend my baby sister."

James rounded on him, "She's not your sister!" He pointed at me, "A filthy half-breed is all she is, and you know it! She wasn't born of your mother, she is not our kin!"

Nathan raised a brow, "If you want to get technical, you weren't born of our mother either, James. _You_ were adopted."

He smacked him with the newspaper again and James hissed, "Will you _stop_ that!"

"Apologize to Saya, then I will," Nathan said. "Everyone has approved of her except you. Now step up."

James looked back at me. At least he tried to. Hagi was more than blocking my body from his view. He huffed, "I'd rather swallow liquid silver then apologize to _that._" And he walked out, slamming the door.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "And he says that _I've_ got issues. What a child."

"Saya?" A voice brought my head up. Hagi had turned around and was looking at me with uncertainty, "Are you alright?"

I looked away, "I'm sorry, Hagi," I twiddled my fingers, "he's right. I did act foolishly."

He took my chin into his grip, "It wasn't your fault. It was Rebecca's." he sat back down and took my hand. Smiling gently, he said, "You must be hungry. Let's get you something to eat."

"Hagi!" Nathan shouted, "You've been sitting here for the last ten minutes and you have nothing to say about her new clothes?"

I hid my face, "Oh man."

_Hagi_

I held Saya's hand in mine as we continued through the manor. Saya had yet to have an official tour. And it was only normal when one wants to know what their own home is like.

"This is our library," I said pointing her to the grand room, "as you can see we have many books in many different genres. From Biography to Fantasy. All new editions. And if we don't have it, you are more than welcomed to order more."

"Wow!" She said, "I've seen less in an actual library!" She then began to blush as we walked away. "Please don't laugh, but there is one series I've always wanted read."

I smiled, "And what would that be, Saya?"

She beamed, "Do you have Twilight?"

I blinked, "Come again?"

She giggled, "The Twilight Saga. You know, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn? Do you have them?"

I couldn't stop my amazement, "You mean the romance story of a human girl falling in love with a tortured vampire that _sparkles?_" She nodded, "Why would you want to read those?"

She shrugged, "I've always wanted to read them. And see the movies. Mao did, and she said that they were great!"

I groaned, "I'll have something arranged for you."

"Yes!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek, catching me by surprise. "Thank you, Hagi."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, "I'd do anything for you, Saya." I buried my nose into her neck and took in a deep breath. _Big mistake._ Her vein thumped against my skin with every beat that hear took. I shuddered. I could feel my body respond in more way than one. I could literally _feel_ her blood flowing through her veins underneath my fingertips.

"I know," She said, taking me away from my thoughts, "you've already proven that to me." She slowly pulled away from me to look at my face. She frowned, "Hagi…your fangs!"

I backed away from her slowly, covering my mouth while holding back my urges, "Please forgive me, Saya," I backed farther away. She took a step forward and I held up my hand, "Don't,"

Her frown deepened, "But what's wrong?"

I shook my head and backed up another step. "You must stay back."

She came forward again, "Please tell me, Hagi,"

I kept backing up until I hit a wall, "Saya, don't!"

She gasped, "You're hungry aren't you?" I didn't answer, "That's it! I'll go and bring some for you!"

She started to turn back but I grabbed her arm. I groaned tried to bite my tongue, "It's not that, Saya,"

"You need blood, right?" I nodded, "But you don't want me to get it?" I shook my head, "And you don't want me to get any?"

I finally couldn't hide it, "It's _you_ that I want, Saya."

She gasped then pointed to herself, "Me?"

I nodded and took a deep breath, "I have wanted to taste your blood upon my lips since the moment I brought you here, Saya." The shiver went through me, "I want to dig my fangs deep into your neck and know that there is a piece of you nourishing me. The sounds of your moans escaping your lips as you feel the effects of the bite. Because believe me, Saya, you _will_ feel good."

She gulped. I looked away. I knew that this would scare her away. She was still not used to being given so much affection. Especially like this. When being bitten, one can compare it foreplay.

I expected to yell at me.

Scream and run away.

Or start crying.

But never this.

She launched herself at me and pulled her self close. "Do it, Hagi."

I froze, "What…what are you doing, Saya?"

She leaned back slightly and undid the first three buttons of her blouse. Her creamy skin becoming more visible with each pop. My breath started coming out in pants as she lifted her hair off her neck. Baring herself to me she murmured, "I'm offering myself to you, Hagi. As your female, I offer you my blood."

I gasped. She actually said it! She said that she was my female. I already new that she was mine. But to actually hear it from her lips was unexplainable. I removed my hand from my mouth, allowing her to see the real me.

I grabbed her arms and turned us so that she was against the wall. She gasped at my sudden movement and was looking up into my eyes with so much innocence I had to halt. Just to be sure I asked her, "Are you sure, Saya? I don't want you to feel forced."

She shook head and leaned it to the side, "I'm ready, Hagi."

I didn't need to hear anymore.

I lifted her up so her legs wrapped around my waist. She gasped when I tangled my fingers into her and held her head to the side. I growled at the site. I sniffed a few timed before dragging my tongue around her neck, looking for the right place to bite her. One would think that when biting for another's blood would be no problem. And usually it isn't. But when its mates involved, they search for the pleasure of their partner as well.

Finally I found the perfect place. I knew it when I pressed my lips there and Saya wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She whimpered slightly as I let my fangs finally sink deeply into her neck. She let out a small whimper of pain, but then it subsided into a low moan.

Pulling my fangs out, I start feeding. She tasted divine! The sweetness of her blood was the in the most wonder of taste. I have tasted many other people's blood, but none reach her standards. I groaned as I felt my flesh hardening in my slacks. With shudder I pressed my growing arousal in between her legs, pressing her into the wall.

The pressure of her nails digging into my back through my jacket was almost as arousing as her moans. She shuddered in ecstasy as I kept feeding from her throat. With two more strong pulls, I released her in a gasp of pleasure. Her legs fell from my waist as she shook against me. I had to hold her up so she wouldn't fall.

I licked away the remaining drops of blood from the two bite marks. I bit into my own tongue and swiped it across the two holes, sealing them shut.

She moaned again and turned her head so that she could look me in the eye. And then I was lost. Her beautiful auburn eyes looked up at me with complete adoration and love. Everything she was feeling was written in her eyes as a message to me. I was so overwhelmed with these emotions, that I found myself leaning in closer to her face.

Leaning in with caution, giving her the option to back away. But she didn't. Instead, she closed her eyes, remaining still. I smiled and closed my eyes as well. I lean in closer. Our lips only a few inches apart. Now only a breath away.

I finally press my lips against hers. The feel of her lips almost had me collapse. They were so soft and sweet. It was the feel of tender kindness in its physical form. Her lips moved with mine in a dance of trust and care. She was so innocent. And it was mine.

I decided to go a little further. With soft care, I let my tongue slip out of my mouth and passed her lips. She squeaked once I let it trail into her cavern. I felt her tongue innocently try to overlap mine, but it was a lost cause. They danced and swirled in a harmony filled with new experiences.

She moaned into my mouth as I pulled her closer. Her hands went from behind my back to tangled in my long hair as she pulled me closer. I couldn't help but chuckle. I had created a monster. And an innocent monster at that.

I didn't care. I have kissed many women in my time. But right now, I feel as though I am giving my first kiss to the one I love, rather than receiving it.

Oh, how I wish that this was my first kiss. But it wasn't. Yet, I was very glad that I will be able to teach Saya the different ways of kissing. And oh, the joys we shall both have.

We pulled apart so she could finally breathe. It was hard to remember that she still needed the nuisance of oxygen. But no matter. I felt as though I needed a breather as well. If my heart could beat, I'd bet it would run a million miles an hour.

I pressed my hand over her left breast, to feel her frantic heartbeat. It felt as thought is was going to burst out of her ribcage. I would have been concerned under normal circumstances. But her flushed face and dazed eyes took away all of my attention from reality and into their depths once again.

She looked so satisfied, yet so tired. I imagine that she had seen quite a bit. And felt quite a bit.

I gently lifted her up into arms and headed back for my room.

The tour can wait. Right now, I just want to spend the rest of the night kissing my mate. I am sure that she won't oblige either.

_Karl_

_My oh my,_ I thought watching my brother feed from Saya, _it seems that big brother couldn't hold himself back this time around._

Hagi had her pressed against a wall and had her legs wrapped around his waist. He continued to grind himself into her as he fed. The arm that wasn't holding here was pressed tightly against tapestry. As if he wanted to crawl right into her.

When he released her, she lost all her feeling in her body and went limp, but he managed to catch her.

I thought that maybe he was going to pick her up. But that was not the case. Instead…he kissed her. A very raunchy kiss too. I held back my chuckle. This will be a good tease.

After they broke apart, he lifted her up into his arms and head to the other wing. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way. _This is going to be a long night._ I heard his door slam in the distance. _A _very_ long night._

**Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. And here's a spoiler alert for those who are curious, there will be no lemon in the next chapter k? Well not for Hagi and Saya at least. We'll find out whom though if it happens in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. The Rat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**The Rat**

_Saya_

Hagi had me lying on my back on his four poster bed. His body was pressed against mine as he cushioned me against the fluffy pillows. One of his arms was had slipped under my back to cradle the back of my head, while the other had a firm grip on my thigh as he lifted my leg so he could fit himself snug against me.

I moaned as he continued to work his experience lips against mine. Never would I have guessed that kissing would be like this. Never in a million years. Even in our dreams Hagi had reframed from kissing me in our dreams to only my forehead or my cheek. But now I had finally let down the barrier of this craving. It was time that I let him feed from me. He let me feed from him so I wouldn't die. It was only fare that he fed from me for his hunger. And it was the best decision I ever made.

The thought of being bitten was almost terrifying. Even from Hagi. I was scared to do it, but I love him. I wanted to show him that I was there when he needed me. Even if it meant for me to feed him. And it was custom, from what Nathan told me. Mates always fed from one another.

I was expecting pain when he bit me. When he wrapped my legs around his back I was scared. I waited for it. But it didn't come. As soon as his fangs penetrated my flesh, I felt this strange overwhelming feeling of desire. I suddenly became warm all over my body. Everywhere he touched made me shudder in complete ecstasy.

Never have I ever felt like this before. I felt so at home in Hagi's arms. Ever since Diva and I became orphans, we've wanted to search for a place that we belong. Diva found hers with our Aunt Marie, and cast me aside. I kept hoping that maybe I would be lucky too. All I ever wanted was to feel welcomed somewhere like Diva did. But, I didn't get so lucky.

At least until now. Thanks to the man who now held me in his arms.

Hagi growled above me and I moaned as his tongue made its way up and down me neck. His growl was like a strong sensual purr that made all the muscles in my body quiver. These feelings I felt were alien to me.

There was a strange warmth that began to build up in my loins that made my feet clench. I gasped, "Hagi!"

He stopped, "What is it, Saya?" He pulled back to look at my face, "Did I hurt you?"

My cheeks began to burn, "I feel strange down..." my blush deepened even more, "…there."

He smiled warmly, "That's the pleasure your feeling. The feeling that I gave you."

I blinked, "Does that mean that I'm…_turned on?_"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "In a matter of speaking." He moves some of my hair from my face, "I know that I am indeed very turned on, thanks to you." I looked the other way and buried my face in the pillows. "Now why are hiding?" I didn't answer, all that came out was a squeak. I felt him shrug, "I guess this will do." He brought his lips back down and began assaulting my neck.

I exhaled in a rush as his lips and tongue continued to stroke me in different ways. He chuckled at my little outburst, "Well you won't grant me your lips, so I just assume to take your neck instead." His fangs sank into my neck in the next moment and I gasped. He only took two strong pulls this time before pulling away. "I have never tasted blood as addictive as yours, Saya." He gave another lick to my neck, "So strong, so sweet." He sniffed it a couple of times, "its all mine."

I pulled my face out of the pillows to look at him. He was giving me a face with so much adoration I almost cried. Then I saw a small trail of my blood trail out his lips down his chin. My heart gave a soft thud against my ribcage. My own fangs began to grow out of my gums. I grasped his face in my hands to hold him still.

He blinked at me as I sat up, never letting loose of my grip, "Saya?" His eyes widened when he that my fangs were now visible through my lips. A wicked gleam appeared in his eye and he held still as I tilted his head up.

With complete slowness, I slipped my tongue out my lips and caught the drop before it spilt. It landed on my tongue in a small splash. I swallowed the small drop and then brought my tongue back out to lick of the trail of his chin.

He chuckled and pushed me back down on the pillows. "My, Saya, have you developed a taste for your own blood?' He brought his finger up to knick on one of his fangs, and then he gently pressed it down to the two wounds on my neck. I felt the small tingle as he closed them with his blood. After they healed, he crawled up so he was leaning over me while caging me with his arms.

I smiled up at him. His amazing eyes that were so scarce yet so kind looked as if they could see directly through me. Our souls were calling out to each other through this strange bond.

He smiled down at me and leaned his lips into mine once again. His dark tresses making curtain around our faces. I smiled into his lips as he kissed me. Moaning as our lips continued to move in a strong symphony of love.

_James_

I smirked as I watched the blonde former maid stroll out of the castle in a huff with her giant suitcases. She was wearing an expensive dress and lots of make-up, and her eyes held the rage of a dragon.

_Perfect._

"Rebecca!" I called to her.

She stopped and turned to look at me, "Master James?"

I strolled up to her, "Would you like to go back into the castle?"

Her brow rose, "Master Hagi already threw me out. I am no longer aloud inside the castle."

I chuckled, "There is a way you can stay," I waved me hand, "But it comes with a price."

She grinned, "Name it."

My smirk widened, "You will be my human. That means you have to what I say when I say it." I held my fingers up as I began to count down, "You will no longer have your own room. And If I tell you to come to my bed and service me, you will do it without argument. If I want to feed from you, you will bare your neck to me in submission. If I want you to destroy someone," I watched as her grin widened, "you destroy them."

She tapped her chin as if to ponder the proposal. Then her red lips spread into an evil smirk as she curtsied before me, "I am your human, Master James, until you say otherwise."

I nodded, "Good, I will have your things brought up to my room. In the meantime," I held my hand to her, "I want you to get started with some activities first."

She took off her coat and let it drop to the ground before she even took my hand. Her large cleavage barely contained within her tight dress. "I will get right on it, Master James."

_Karl_

I pressed a gentle kiss to Kasetta's bare shoulder.

"I love you," I told her.

She smiled, eyes still closed, "I love you too, Karl."

I stroked her neck, "Soon I will turn you, my love." I gave her another kiss, "I just want the black market sales to go down a bit farther before they get too riled up."

She nodded and snuggled deeper into the covers, "Hurry back,"

I chuckled and tucked her more in to the quilt. "I'm only going for a little while. I'll be back to join you in a bit,"

I heard a yawn come out of her and I slowly exited the room. After I quietly shut the door, my phone buzzed in my pocket. With a raised brow, I pulled out my iPhone5 to see that I got a text from James.

'Come to my room. I would like you to see something,'

What's this? James _never_ like people going into his room. With a shrug, I put it back in my pocket and left for his room.

Once I was in front of his room, I was so zoned out that I failed to notice the strange sounds coming from his room. And when I opened the door…I was mentally scarred for life.

There James sat on his chair, completely content, legs spread, with a woman in between them bobbing her head up and down.

"Argh!" I shouted covering my eyes, "Couldn't you have waited until later to ask me in here, James?" My poor brain was being clawed at. "I am forever going to be scarred with this disgusting image."

He just chuckled at my outburst, "Rebecca is the only one who is actually good at what she does."

I froze, and slowly moved my arms down, "Rebecca?" I then noticed that woman had long blonde wavy hair. "I thought Hagi threw her out."

"He did, but I decided to make her my human," His breath caught for a moment, "She is very obedient when you want her to be."

I gave a stiff nod, "Good for you," I turned around, "I am leaving now. I hope Hagi doesn't kill you."

I was almost at the door when his next words stopped me, "I hope you don't knock up that whore who's sleeping in your room, Karl."

A muscle tensed in my jaw, "I don't know how Hagi was able to hold himself back when you called Saya that."

I heard him laugh, "Don't be so stingy. I just hope that you don't impregnate her with another half-breed. We don't want another one of those things running around."

I slowly turned to face him once again. My entire body trying not to attack the man in front of me, "Whether she carries my child when she is human or vampire is no matter to me. I love her. You know that word? Love? It's an emotion that runs deeper than lust. It goes into the skin, through the muscle, down to the bone, and straight into the soul. Whatever child she carries, I don't care. If she becomes pregnant with my child before I turn her, I won't care. I will love that half-breed because it is something that Kasetta and I created out of our love for each other." I kept my stance calm. "Even if she were raped and became pregnant, whether she chose to abort it or keep it, I would support her the whole way. If she aborted it, I would hold her hand while it happened. If she chose to keep it, I would help her raise it. I love her that much"

He rolled his eyes, "You are a fool."

I shrugged and turned away, "Call me what you will. But never insult my mate." I walked out and slammed the door.

With a rush, I ran back to my room. I was sure to make sure that I closed it gently so I wouldn't stir my mate. I smiled at the though.

_My mate._

I look over to the bed to see that she hadn't stirred since I left. She was still sleeping peacefully in my bed. Kasetta was my mate. And there's nothing that will keep me from her. Like, Hagi, I have only shared my bed with a few women. And had my other bed thrown out after I found out that I loved her.

But the way James acted made me feel uneasy. What was he going on about? And why was he getting so touchy with Saya and Kasetta?

I shook the thought out of my mind and shrugged out my clothes to join my mate in the bed. I wasn't tired at all, but I need to hold my mate in my arms to make sure that she was safe. I need to have her in my arms. Where she belonged.

When I joined her under the covers, she responded and scooted into my waiting arms. I tucked her head into my shoulder and stroked her red hair. The small feeling of uneasiness easing away. But it was still there.

_I think I smell a rat._


	16. The Note

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**The Note**

_Hagi_

The feeling of having Saya under me was almost too much for me to handle. She was so small in my arms. So fragile. She was so small that I could encage her with my entire body. A part of it concerned me, while the other made me feel content.

I was worried that my massive body would crush her smaller one. But I also felt that with my size I am able protect her from all dangers of the world. Too keep her safe from all harm.

She sighed against my mouth as I brought my tongue across her lips. _So tasty._

"Umm, Hagi?" She asked when I pulled away.

I removed a strand of hair from her face, "Yes?"

A blush scorched her cheeks, "There's something poking me…in between…" Her blush deepened and she couldn't finish her sentence.

I took me second before I dawned on me. I smiled, "You mean _this?_" I pressed my erection against her nether region and she gasped, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "That, Saya, is _me_ being turned on by _you._" I stroked her face, "No one has ever made me feel this way before."

At that her body went solid. She shook herself out of my grasp and turned to lie down on her side. "I somehow doubt that."

I blinked at her sudden change of mood, "Saya?"

She took a deep breath, "I can't be the only one to make you feel that way, Hagi." She curled into a fetal position. "You're two-hundred and fifteen years old. You must have had some people in your bed before. Before I was born."

"Saya," I whispered, "don't, please."

She shook her head, "Don't lie to me and say that I'm the only who made you feel this way. I may be a virgin but I'm not naïve."

I laid my hand on her shoulder, "I never said that you were."

"I've seen the maids." She said. "Both vampire and human. And their all beautiful. There's no way you could have gone all these years and not be with any of them."

I sighed and yanked over to face me. "You are correct," I started, "partially. I did indeed bed with many of the maids. If they offered themselves to me, I wouldn't reject them." I stroked her arm. "But never once have I reached my climax with any of them. After they left, I would end up finishing myself off. It was strange. But I didn't want to climax with them. When I said that I never felt this way before, I meant that I have never been in love."

She blinked those long eyelashes, "Never?"

I shook my head and pressed a kiss to her cheek, murmuring, "Not once. Until I met you in my dreams."

A small smile stretched her lips, "Well then I guess that's okay."

"Okay?" I asked, trailing my hand from her arm down to her waist to grasp her hip and lift it over my waist. I slid my other arm under her to pull her to me. Molding her to my form. "Just okay?"

She shuddered as I began to brush my lips across her throat, "Great?"

I kissed her chin, "A little better." I brought my lips to her neck, "How about now?"

She shuddered, "Nice?"

I sighed and tisked her, kissing her neck I mumbled, "Getting warmer." I pulled away to slam my lips against hers. Swallowing her whimper as my tongue entered her wondrous depths.

I only pulled away to for a moment to hear her reply, "Glorious!"

A chuckle escaped my throat, "That's more like it, my love." I kissed her again with same intensity I've been giving all night. More erotic love quarells.

_Diva_

I was walking around Aunt Marie's manor. Not caring where I was going or who I ran into. _I hate this!_ Nothing was working for me. Why did Saya of all people get to mate with one the princes? Its not faire! I'm better than her!

"You mean to tell me that she's _gone?_" A man thundered from Aunt Marie's room.

I stopped to listen what they had to say.

Aunt Marie spoke up next, "Yes, the King and the first Prince came for her the other night."

The man spoke up again, "Why did they take her?"

"The Prince said that she was his mate." She made a gagging noise, "What a disgrace to his line."

There was a loud bang when his fist hit her desk, "Fuck that! I want my concubine!"

I froze. Concubine? Did he mean Saya?

"I told you, they took her!" Aunt Marie shouted. "What do you want me to do? I'll give you the money back."

"I don't give a flying fuck about that!" He growled, "You are going to get her back."

My aunt gasped, "What the hell gives you the idea that I'm going to do that?"

The man's voice lowered, "When I pay for something that's being sold in the black market, I expect to receive it."

I ran threw the door open. Both the man and Aunt Marie froze when they saw me standing there. The man had skin as pale as most vampires. His eyes were a deep brown and his hair was blonde and in a weird wavy style. He kept eyeing me and it wierded me out!

Aunt Marie smiled, "Diva, honey, what's wrong?"

My eyes narrowed, "So the royals were telling the truth."

She appeared to be confused. "The truth about what, honey?"

"You selling Saya into the black market!" I shouted. "What else?"

She sighed, "Sweetheart, it's not what you think."

"Then tell me!" I demanded. "What is it?"

She glowered at me, "You'll thank me."

"For what?" I asked,

She threw her hands up, "For getting rid of the pest!"

"She's my sister!" I started, "You can't−"

"She's a worthless half-breed!" She grinned, "You said so yourself."

My jaw dropped, "But she…I…when−"

She held her hand up, "You know that this is best thing for her. A worthless half-breed like her can't be running around." Her grin turned into a scowl, "Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, Aunt Marie."

The man shooed me away, "Leave now, will you? Your aunt have things to discuss."

I numbly walked away, closing the door behind me. One of the maids was walking by and I grabbed her arm, "Do you know where Marie kept Saya during our stay here?" She nodded. "Take me there."

She led me down to the basement of the east wing. Each of the doors seemed to get more rusty than the last. In worse condition as we got closer. Finally we made to one at the far end of the hall. The maid pointed to the door, "She used to be here."

"Here?" I asked.

She nodded and took out a chain of multiple keys. "I apologize, Miss Diva, but it had been locked since Saya was taken."

"It's alright," She paused and looked at me. "What? Don't just stand there and stare at me. Get it open, now!" She almost dropped the keys as she shoved them in the hole and got it open. I shook my head. "Leave." She curtsied and ran back up the stairs.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. And what I saw shocked.

What was in front of me was not what I expected. On the walls were nothing but cracks, stench, leaks, and pieces falling off. In the center of the room, there was an air mattress with only one sheet. A torn up filthy sheet at that was nothing but in scraps.

As I got closer I stepped in something squishy. A squeal escaped me when I noticed down to see that it was a puddle. I looked up to see that it was a leaking pipe.

My hand flew to my mouth. Saya was living like this the whole time? I kept looking around to see that everything here was nothing but rot. Why hadn't she told me anything?

_Because you ignored her and turned her away._

I shuddered. That's right. I treated her like an outsider. Like she was nothing. _Oh, Saya. What have I done?_

A crumpled piece of paper at the end of the air mattress caught my attention. I leaned over slightly to pick up the damp thing. It was a note! And on it said…_To Diva. My dear sister._

I gasped, _Saya wrote this for me?_ In a haste, I opened it up.

_Dear Diva,_

_If you're reading this, it means that either I finally gained my freedom or I have passed on. I have written this letter a thousand times. But I could never come up with the right words. But finally I found the ones that fit._

_I wanted you to know that no matter what, I will always love you. Because despite what has happened over the years, I still love you. You're my little sister and I'll always love you. I know it's only by about ten minutes, but it still counts. I've never stopped loving you all this time. You mean so much to me, and I can only hope that you fill the same about me as well. I know that you miss Mother and Father. I do too. But we suffered apart. But I know that they would have hated to see us like this. And I'll never let you go._

_I love you, Diva. And I forgive you._

_Love Saya._

I sobbed and clasped the letter to my chest. _Oh, Saya!_ I hadn't cried in thirteen years. Leave it to Saya to open me up again.

My knees gave out and I collapsed onto the dirty floor. I clutched the letter to my chest and gently rocked back and forth. The only thing left of my sister for me was this crumpled piece of paper. It was all I had.

"I love you too, Saya," I whimpered, "So much!" I looked up at the ceiling. Hoping that maybe she could hear me. Somehow. Someway.

"SAYA!"

_Saya_

Hagi was leaving small kisses along my neck when I heard the shout.

_SAYA!_

I gasped and I pushed Hagi of me so fast that he bounced, "Saya?" he asked.

I sat up and blinked once and settled a hand above my heart. It was beating at a frantic pace. As if it would burst from my chest. This only meant one thing. _Diva._

I was shook out of my thoughts and was looking right into Hagi's face. He was looking at me with worry drenched into his features, "What's the matter?"

My lips puckered when I replied, "Its Diva,"

"Diva?" I nodded, "Your sister?"

My hand was still on my chest, "I think she found the letter?"

He wiped the hair from my face and asked, "What letter?"

I shook my head to clear it, "I wrote it a year ago for her. If anything were to happen to me, I wanted her to read it. And I think she just found it."

His eyes widened, "What do you feel in the connection?" He placed his hand on top of the one that was on my heart, "Please, tell me."

My body shook with a sob, "Pain, sorrow and regret." I looked at him with tear brimmed eyes, "She regrets hurting me, Hagi!"

He pulled me into his arms. Gently rocking me back and forth, "It was only a matter of time before she did."

I sniffed and snuggled deeper into his chest. I couldn't help but ask, "Will I ever see her again?"

He didn't answer me right away. Instead, he rested head on top of mine and murmured, "In time, my dearest. In time you will.'


	17. Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Unexpected Surprise**

_Saya_

A loud yawn tore through my mouth as Hagi and I were walking towards the dining hall. The little remnants of sleep still in my eyes.

He had his arm wrapped around my waist. His strong supple fingers stroking my side. And every other occasion he would hit a tickle spot. By accident of course.

Another giggle tore out of me as his fingers teased my side, "Hagi, quit that!"

Something like a chuckle escaped him and he kept stroking, "I have no idea what you're talking about." His fingers slid under my shirt, "Nothing at all," He purred while his hand gently kneaded m skin.

I bit back a moan as we kept walking, "I don't want to get teased by everyone today. Quit it!"

He sighed and slipped his hand out, "Alright, alright," He kissed my hair the leaned towards my ear, "no more tickles. I can wait till we get back to our room."

A blush scorched my cheeks and I punched his arm, "Will you stop that!" He started laughing and stroked my spine. I smacked his hand away, "Quit it!"

He just kept laughing at me as we finally made it to the dinning hall. Amshel, Karl, Solomon, and Nathan were already there. And were grinning like idiots.

"Well well well," Solomon started, "Not so modest anymore are we?"

Hagi held me from behind and nuzzled my neck, "Not at all." He leaned up and bit my earlobe, chuckling at my gasp. "She's too tasty to be hidden."

My eyebrow twitched and reached back to elbow him in the ribs. But he moved before I could even graze him. I tried to kick him but he just moved from one side to the other. Easily avoiding me. "Will you cut it out!"

"Oh!" Someone shouted, pulling me into a tight hug. "My poor Saya being taken advantage of." Nathan, of course. He squeezed me tighter and rubbed his head against mine. "My po baby seestoo!"

I rolled my eyes. "Nathan, release."

"Never!" He said.

I was yanked out of his arms and pulled away back into Hagi's. He had a cute pout on his face as he glared at Nathan. "Mine!" He said.

Nathan went back to his seat in defeat, "One of these days she'll be out of your arms and I'll be waiting."

Hagi stuck his tongue out him, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"And what would you say, brother?" A voice boomed from the entrance. We looked to see that James had entered the room. His arms crossed and his eyebrow raised, "Something stupid perhaps?"

Hagi's face went from humor to anger in two seconds. He loosened his hold on me to push me behind his back. "It would be something that would keep what's mine protected, James."

James shrugged, "Makes no difference to me." He turned to the King, "Amshel, do you mind if let my human eat with us?"

He raised a brow, "Not at all. Go ahead,"

A sneer stretched on Jame's face, "Thank you, brother," He turned to the door and gestured with his hand, "Come on in."

Hagi snarled and bared his fangs as a beautiful woman came walking in. She had brown eyes, sleek light skin, long wavy blond hair, and was a few inches taller than me. She was wearing a tight red halter top that showed her belly button and some jean short shorts with high heeled sandals.

"Rebecca!"

_Hagi_

My fangs had elongated to their full length as I hissed at the woman who almost ended the most important thing to me. The reason that Saya almost ended her life. I was less than pleased to see here standing there.

"I told you to leave this house," I started, "or else I would throw you and your belongings out the window!"

Her red lips turned down into a pout, "I'm James' now." She put her to teeth to bite on it, "And he's even better than you in bed." She placed her hand on his arm. "Very _hard_ at it."

James reached behind her to squeeze her bottom, his eyes meeting mine in open challenge.

_Challenge Accepted._

They went to go take their seats, Saya and I not far behind. They took seats next to each other and he lifted Rebecca's leg to place it on top of his. His hand going from her knee up her thigh. She grinned at me as soon as I sat down.

So she wants to test me too? That's fine.

Before Saya could take her seat, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to sit on my lap. A squeak came out of her as I wrapped my arms around her middle and placed my chin on her shoulder. I brushed my lips against her neck, my eyes never leaving James. Saya got a little nervous and tried to get up but I growled in her ear as a warning not to move.

We vampires are known for being very affectionate with what was our in front of others. It was a form of dominance and pride. Possession. If anything or anyone would challenge what we felt for what was ours, it would never really end well. If the opponent could read the true intent of the dominant one, it would be an easy back down.

As he stroked Rebecca up and down her leg, I pressed gentle open mouth kisses along Saya's neck. All the while letting out a low growl into her ear. She shivered and leaned back against me. _Good girl._ I kissed her under the ear and ran one of my hands down her leg.

James tapped his glass and looked at Rebecca, "Feed me. Now."

She hid her disgust with an arch of her back and brought his glass to her lips. I could tell from the way Saya stiffened that she thought she was going to actually drink it. But no. That's not the case.

Rebecca faced James as bent his head over her. He grasped the back of her neck and slammed his mouth against hers, and tilted her head so he could drink the blood from her mouth.

A trail of blood leaked from their lips as he pulled away and swiped at it with his tongue. He closed his eyes in bliss and then snapped them open at mine.

A smiled as I tangle one of my hands into Saya's hair and lean her head to the side, baring her neck. With a hiss, I bit right into her vein. She gasped at my sudden move and I held her still. The taste of her sweet blood filling my mouth in a delicious flow. After a few swallows, I pulled away and licked at the wounds. I was going to keep them there for now. I sign that she belongs to me.

James scowled and finished the rest of the glass on his own. An admittance to defeat.

A sly smile came to my lips and I kissed Saya neck again. _I win._


	18. Explain or it's the Couch for You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**This chapter has a little lime in it. Just a heads up. And thanks to **_**Yua's Everlasting Love**_**, she gave me the couch idea. Thank you!**

**Explain or it's the Couch for You**

_Saya_

After breakfast I couldn't stop the feeling of irritation itching at my head. Hagi was walking beside me as we headed towards one of the drawing rooms. Not saying anything. Smart. He was probably waiting for me to say something. _What was he thinking? Biting me in front of everyone. While _stroking_ my legs!_ He was gonna get it big time!

Hagi didn't even touch me as we walked. He was giving me as much space as possible. Judging by my aura I guessed that he must have felt that I did not want touched at the moment.

When we entered the room, he closed the door and locked it behind us. He then took a seat on the couch, lounging against the back and held his arms on the top. He crossed his legs and patted on the spot next to him, "Would you like to sit down?" I shook my head. "Very well." He sighed, "Alright, I assume that you are curious about my performance during breakfast and have a few questions to ask me." I nodded again and he gestured with his hand, "Go on ahead, ask away."

I was hoping to ask him calmly, but that didn't work out so well. "Let's start with," It all came out in a rush. "What the heck were you thinking!? Why did you bite me and stroke me in front of everyone?" He was trying not to smirk. "Tell me now, or you're sleeping on the couch tonight." I puffed my cheeks, "The pillow will be getting more snuggles than you."

He let a chuckle escape his lips and pouted, "But then what will I snuggle with?"

I shrugged, "The couch cushion, now get on with it."

He took a breath and then his gaze met mine, "It was a challenge, Saya. And we vampires take our challenges very seriously. Especially with what it ours."

My brow went up, "What challenge?"

He popped his knuckles, "The way he was acting with Rebecca, the woman that I'd thrown out for nearly costing our lives, was uncalled for. When his gaze met mine as he was touching her, he was challenging me."

I cocked my head to the side, "To a duel?"

He shrugged, "In a matter of words. Did you notice how the others didn't say a word as we were performing the act?" At my nod he continued, "They knew what was happening. Vampires are never shy when they're with their mates. James was daring me to show how far I would go with you. Testing if what I felt for you was real."

A frown went across my lips, "So what you were doing…"

He held his hand out to me, "Was a way of showing James that I will go to any length with you, Saya." When I took his hand, he pulled me forward, and threw me onto the couch. I gasped as soon as my back fell on the cushions. Hagi crawled on top of me and stroked my face, "I love you. I had to show him that my feelings for you are serious." He bent down to brush his lips against my neck, "Can you forgive me?"

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he pressed a gentle kiss against it the burning flesh, "I suppose I can. For now,"

He chuckled and his hand slipped under my shirt, "I'm gad," He kissed me under my chin as his cold fingers caressed my stomach. "A couch cushion is no fun to cuddle with. Not when I have _you._" Continuous kisses were made along my jaw, down my throat, then across my collarbone. That large hand of his made its way further up until grasped one of my breasts.

A gasp tore from my mouth as he gave it a gentle squeeze. He stroked it with small caresses and tweaked my nipple through the braw with his thumb. The sigh that came from him almost made edge away. "Are you disappointed?" I asked.

After pressing another kiss at my neck, he lifted his head to frown at me, "Of what, Saya?"

I looked away, "I'm not exactly well filled out there." Gesturing with my chin, "My breasts I mean."

A wicked grin spread across his face, "Oh, you mean _these?_" He gave the breast he held a tight squeeze and my breath caught, "I think their lovely. And I haven't even seen them yet."

Trying not to fall into it so easily, I stuttered, "I…I've noticed that Rebecca had some very large ones. That girl Kasetta too. Even Mao has a decent sized pair." I scowled, "I'm only a thirty-four…B-cup. No where near perfect. I may as well be flat."

His teeth came up and bit my earlobe and his hand went back the smooth caress it was giving my breast, "They're perfect for me. They may be small to you, but they fit my hand perfectly. I grow tired of overgrowing breasts. Rebecca's are bigger indeed," He brought head back to run his tongue along the side of my face, "But I like yours." He cupped it gently, "I can't wait for night when I finally be able to take them into my mouth and taste their flavor. I can only imagine that they will be as delicious as your lips."

He took his hand out from my shirt and caressed my face, "You're entire body is beauty at its finest. I long for the day when I will finally make love to you." His finger trailed from my eye down to my mouth. "The night when you and I will finally become one with our bodies." He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips then pulled away, "But I can settle with just this until then. Each day our wedding draws closer and closer. Amshel will decide when we can join each other spiritually. Under the eyes of our Goddess and ancestors."

I smiled up at him and placed my hand against his face, "I hope that day comes soon."

A smile touched his face and he pressed his forehead against mine, "As do I, Saya. As do I."


	19. A New Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**A New Cousin**

_Three Months Later_

_Saya_

Getting the main parts of the mansion memorized wasn't as bad as most would think. Indeed it was a very large place after all, so it takes more than a few tours to get it set in stone. For crying out loud! I _still_ get lost trying to get Hagi's room. Or as he would say, _our_ room. He made it very clear after our first kiss. That soft, blissful, sweet…

I shook my head and continued on my way. Tonight was a night that made feel like reading Twilight! The books had just come in while we were sleeping. I know some would think that I was insane to want to read those books, but I'd heard that they were good. Some say that it's bad too, but I wanna give it a go.

Next thing I know, my arm is grabbed and I'm shoved against a nearby wall. There was a tight grip on my shoulders after I let out an _oof_ _! _When I regained focus, I was met face-to-face with angry brown eyes.

Rebecca!

She glared at me with hatred. "You think you're so fucking special don't you?" She demanded. "Hugging all up on Master Hagi like a little baby."

I tried to wiggle out of her grip gently, but she wasn't having it. "Listen," I started, "I understand that you two had a _thing_, but we're going to be mates."

She rolled her eyes and dug her nails into my skin. "I got news for you, you little bitch. You're nothing to Hagi. How will you be able pleasure him in bed?" She flipped her hair. "I bet if he fucked you once he'd have you thrown out the door." She looked me up and down and shrugged. "If he even bothers to give you a nice fuck." Releasing one of my shoulders, she fingered the edge of my shirt, "I think that Master James can give you a good fuck and teach you a lesson."

A whimper escaped me, "Listen, Rebecca, please−"

She leaned in closer. Our noses almost touching, "I could teach you a fuck here and there too. I'd bet you'd like it, wouldn't you." Her hand went up to grasp my throat, "Wouldn't you, you little bitch!" She raised her other hand as if to strike me. Her hand curled into a fist as it came down towards my face. I closed my eyes, waiting.

A loud smack was heard and Rebecca was pulled suddenly pulled off of me. I peeked through my eyelids to seeing Kasetta holding Rebecca's arm in a bone-crushing grip.

Kasetta glared at her with full force, "I would advise you to leave Saya alone, Rebecca, or else you will _really_ be in for it."

Rebecca scoffed, "By who? You? Ha!" She tried to get her wrist back. "You trifle with me and you'll have Master James on your ass, bitch."

"You trifle with Saya," Kasetta started, "and you will have Prince Hagi on _your_ ass. Along with Karl."

"Karl?" She demanded.

Kasetta nodded, "He's going to turn me and make me his mate. He loves me," A small smile touched her face, "and I love him."

Rebecca threw her arm up, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" She pointed to me, "Don't go hiding that you were one of the girls that Master Hagi would fuck without a second thought!" She sneered, "You're just as much into a good fuck as I am."

With a yank on her wrist, Kasetta growled, "All of that is nothing more than a physical stress reliever on my part. I love Karl. You know that word? Love? It something that's deeper than physical desires." She nodded her head towards me, "Prince Hagi loves her. She loves him. They were meant for each other. When he first told me of his dream of her, I was delighted. Not for not being used anymore, but because he found what he needed. It was only a few years later did Karl begin to feel special to me."

Rebecca pulled her arm out of her grasp, "You're both fucked up!" With that, she ran off in the other direction.

A gentle hand patted my shoulder and I looked up. Kasetta looked at me worriedly, "Are you alright, Saya? Did she hurt you?"

I shook my head, "No," I smiled at her, "thanks to you."

She smirked and put her hands on her hip. "I hope the next time this happens, you throw her off you and through the wall!"

I blinked, "I can do that?"

She laughed, "With your strength, it would be a no brainer."

Looking at my hands, I sighed, "I'd like to hope so."

"Well anyway," she started, "I was coming to get you to tell you some news."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "What is it?"

A wide grin spread across her face. "Charlotte had her baby!"

I clasped my hands, "She did! How is she? How is the baby? It's a boy right? Are they okay? What about Meier?"

She smiled at my excitement, "Yes. She tired but fine. The baby is fine and healthy. Yes, it's a boy. Yes, they're okay. And Meier is there with her." She pulled out her iPhone and stroked her finger across the screen. "He's sent pictures to everyone in the area." She handed the small device to me as soon as she opened the album.

Taking it into my hand, I got to see the image of a small newborn infant wrapped in a dark blue blanket in his mother's arms. His face was squished by big puffy cheeks and a small nose. Tiny hands were peeking from the little blanket. The next picture showed Charlotte and her son. She was smiling weekly at the little bundle in her arms. The next image showed Meier now holding the baby, pressing a kiss to the little one's forehead. Another one showed the three of them. Meier appeared to be talking to the baby while Charlotte watched with a smile on her face. The next one showed the baby in his mother's arms again, eyes finally open. Revealed to be the same hazel as hers. In the picture Charlotte and Meier were laughing as you could see the baby holding onto his father's pinky.

The last picture showed all of them again. Charlotte was sleeping soundly with her long hair spread throughout the pillow. Their son surrounded by a cocoon of pillows not far from her. I assumed that those were there to keep him from rolling off. Meier was tucked nicely between them. One arm was wrapped around Charlotte's shoulder while the other was right next to the baby. He had a tight grip on one of his father's fingers. Meier was also asleep. Etched in his gorgeous features was a satisfied smile. So full of content and happiness.

Such happiness. I found tears of joy could my vision before I could wipe them away. I gave Kasetta back the phone and she handed me a handkerchief in exchange and lifted a finger to her eye. She had tears in hers as well.

After we got over our sniffles, I finally asked, "Do they have a name for him yet?"

She shrugged and put the phone in her pocket, "I'm not sure. Probably. But I think they want to sleep before they give more details. She'd been in labor for a day and a half. Meier wasn't been able to sleep either. I think they just want to rest."

I nodded. "Yeah I think that's a good idea."

She beamed, "We have a new cousin!"

A giggle escaped my lips, "That we do." I couldn't it in anymore! "I can't wait to meet him and pinch his wittle cheeks!"

She clapped he hands and started hopping in one place, "Me neither!"

We kept squealing and giggling for the rest of the night. I found myself thinkg, not only do I have a new cousin. While watching Kasetta there, laughing with me, I realized something else. I've made a new friend too.

***YAWN* I'm so tired and depressed. I keep failing my math test and I missed my English Mid-term. Life sucks. BUT! On the bright side, I'm getting more hours at work, and I wrote a new chapter!**


	20. Sister's Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Sister's Again**

_Saya_

"So, what now?" I asked Hagi after we finished another little make-out session. He had his arms wrapped tightly around me as we lay down on the couch. We snuggled in each other's embrace as he stroked my arm.

He stopped, "What do you mean, Saya?"

I blushed, "What will happen now that everyone knows about us?" I craned my neck to look at him. "I'm mean, you _are _royalty, right? Shouldn't there be a party or something?"

He pursued his lips, "There will most likely be an engagement party." At my groan he continued, "It's a necessity for a royal to show their intended to all of the aristocracy and other royals as well."

I sighed, picking at strands of my hair, "I guess it can't be helped." I gave his hand a kiss. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

"Well this is one of them." He said.

"Oh joy."

_Diva_

I was sitting next to Aunt Marie in her office while she and her client continued to fight about Saya's current status. It was the same man that had originally paid for her. He'd been coming back here every week for the past few months, yelling at my aunt about how she failed him. He never gave us a name. Ever. I assumed it was because he didn't trust that anyone would give his name up to the law. We don't even if he's in the aristocracy. He seemed to have the luxury though. He was tall and every lean. He always wore fine wear, sleek styles that were vintage. His blonde hair was always combed into uneven waves that made it to his shoulders. He would be handsome if it weren't for the evil one could see in his eyes. And did it run deep.

Anyone could sense that. That's how they always appeared to be. Especially while he was fighting with my aunt. She now invited me to these little meetings as moral support. It drove me insane. Though I must say, it could get quite entertaining.

Their quarrels were constant.

"How many times do you want me to say it?" she asked the man, "I'm sorry!"

He scoffed. "I don't give a fuck how many times you say it. You let my toy get taken, and then you fail to get her back."

She threw her arms up, "She's with the Royals!" She pointed at the door, "They already know that I tried to sell her and they've told the council. Do you think they're going to let me through the gates?"

It had been three months since the King and his younger brother took Saya with them to the castle. I imagine that they must be treating her well. Better than what she went through here.

"Why don't we use Diva here?" He finally suggested.

I shot my whole head in his direction, "Excuse me?"

He smiled, "You're her sister, right?"

"Yes," I said, wondering what his point was.

"Maybe," he started, "you could convince her to come back." He turned to Aunt Marie, "Think about it, if Diva goes there, begs for Saya's forgiveness and convinces her to come back, she'll fall right into my hands. It could take a while though."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked,

He turned to smile at me, "It might take a month or two, but if you could go there and reconcile with her, you could bring her back."

"Hmm," Aunt Marie pondered, "I like where this is going."

"She could try convince Saya that the two of you deeply regret what you have done to her, and want her back to be a family again."

I narrowed my eyes, "You mean lure her here and have you take her?"

His smile turned evil, "Exactly."

Aunt Marie shot up from her chair, "I love it!"

"Isn't it brilliant?" He asked her.

She smiled, "Most definitely!"

He pointed at me, "If Diva can do it, that means that she can get her away from the prince long enough for me to get her."

"Will he let her?" She asked,

"Once Diva gets her trust back she'll _make_ him let her go for a bit."

"Hold it!"

They both froze. A pregnant pause went throughout the whole room. The burst didn't come from either of them. Nor did it come from outside of the room. It came from inside But not from them. No, it came from me.

Two pairs of eyes burned into my skull as I held my ground. The man spoke first with an edge to his voice, "What is there to hold, Diva?"

I lifted my chin and stared right back at him, "What makes you think that I'll do this?"

Both of his eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Why wouldn't you?"

"Yes," My aunt said, equally edged, "why wouldn't you?"

I crossed my arms against my chest, "I would never do something so evil as to let my sister be used by some sick sex offender!"

"Your sister?" She asked, "I thought you came to your senses and realized that she was nothing more than a stupid half-breed. We've discussed this multiple times. You know better."

"I thought I did," I started, keeping my voice calm, "but now I know what's real and what's not." I got up from my chair and walked up so I was standing in front of the door. "After our parents were killed and went to our cousins for refuge and were beat almost everyday, I lost myself. I wanted someone to blame for their deaths. And when we came here and you changed me, I blamed her. When really, it was the both of us. Those people came to kill _us._ Not just her. As for her being a worthless half-breed," I shrugged, "I'm no less worthless than she is. I'm a half-breed too. My blue eyes make me no different." I felt my eyes glow into their red rage, "I am through acting like a spoiled little bitch. I. Am. Done!"

Their eyes began glow into their own red haze. The aura of the room changing from excitement to anger. Aunt Marie spoke first, "What are saying, Diva dear?"

Refusing to stop now I kept going, "I'm saying that I'm finished being your little doll, _Auntie!_ I'm leaving."

The man said nothing. But she ran around the desk and was in front if me in a blink, "I don't think so."

I raised a brown, "I'm an adult in vampire terms. I have been for quite some time now. _You_ have now say." I turned on my heel and walked out the door. "I'll be packing my things now and leaving for the palace so I can be with my sister and make things right."

Her shouts followed after me, "You bitch! You'll get what's coming to you!"

I gave her the finger as I continued to my room, "Up yours, prissy pants!"

At her shocked gasp I slammed my door shut and went to packing. I pulled out three suitcases from the top shelf of the closet and my knapsack. I cleared all dresses from the hangers first and tossed them into my first suit case. All of them in shades of blue and made from silk. Next my drawers. Full of blouses, designer shirts, shorts, and skirts. I threw all into the remaining suitcases. Then I grabbed my knapsack and ran into my bathroom. I filled it up with my shampoos, conditioners, toothbrush, etc.

Under a loose board inside my medicine cabinet was the letter that Saya had wrote to me before she left. I re-read it once again and gave it a kiss before folding it and placing it in my purse.

As soon as I finished, I picked up the phone that was on my nightstand. I quickly dialed the number that led to the garage. The driver answered on the first ring, "Marie's household cars, this is Salem speaking. How may I be of service?"

"Salem, this Diva." I told him. Salem was a typical forty-year-old human who valued his job like any other person. Except the employers here could kill him if we wanted to.

"Diva!" He said, sounding scared.

"Could you bring the car up front please?" I grabbed my purse and lifted it onto my shoulder as I held the receiver on my shoulder, "I need to go the Royal's palace."

"Umm," He started, "I'm sorry, Diva, but Mistress Marie has just instructed me not to let you leave the estate in any of the cars."

My eyebrow twitched, "She did, did she?"

He gulped on the other line, "Yes, she did. It was an order."

"I know another order she gave you as well, Salem."

"Yes?" Now he sounded even worse.

"She gave you a direct order ten years ago that you would take me wherever and whenever I want until I leave the manor." I waited for him to comment. But he kept silent so I continued, "I am leaving right now and wish to go to the palace. Take me there and then you will be fin. It is in the contract and you are not going against it. Got it?"

"Yes, Mam," He said, "Will you have bags with you?"

"Yes I will." I smiled, "See you in a bit and have the trunk open when you drive up. I've got all my bags." Hanging up the phone, I got the rest of my stuff. I grabbed my iphone and my ipad out off my desk and placed them in my purse. I had all the suitcases set now. Two on my arms and the last is a roller. I was about to walk out when a glimmer from under the bed stopped me.

I placed the stuff down and kneeled down beside the bed. Lifting the covers out of the way, I peek under and find a twelve-by-twelve wooden box. I pull it out, finding it unlocked. _Oh...no…_

Inside the box were two small teddy bears, one pink on blue, a framed picture, and a photo album. The picture showed a man with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. Next to him was a stunning young woman. She had long black hair that was placed in braid that fell over her shoulder. Her big auburn eyes staring happily at her lap. And sitting in the laps of the happy couple were two identical twin girls.

Both of them with long shiny black hair similar to the woman. One had on a pink dress that had the same eyes as the woman and had her hair tied into a princess braid with a butterfly clip. The other twin, which had blue eyes and a blue, had her hair down with a small clip that was keeping her bangs from her face. The little girls appeared to be holding to teddy bears as well. The same ones that were in this very box.

"Mother…Father…Saya…" This picture was of all of us. When we used to be happy living together at our home. When we were a family.

_Before it all got taken away._

I shook my head and slammed the box shut. _I locked these precious memories away to keep my hatred and cold heart. But not anymore._ I picked everything up, made sure that I had all that I needed, and was out the door, not looking back.

I didn't pass by Aunt Marie or the man as I walked outside where Salem was already waiting for me. I wordlessly handed him all of my things except for my purse and the box then went into the back seat. As soon as he finished packing he went got into the driver's seat and started the car.

I stroked wooden box gently as the Aunt Marie's manor began to fade behind me, _I'm coming, Saya. Wait for me._

_Saya_

"So when are we going to have this engagement party?" I asked Hagi as we walked through various areas of the castle. This strange was more like a modified manor than a castle. Odd, but I liked it.

His thumb gave gentle stroked against my knuckles, "Whenever you wish, Saya."

I groaned, "I'm not exactly a party person, Hagi." I swung our arms back and forth. "Why don't you just go and I hide in the bedroom all night, hmm?"

He chuckled and twirled my around in a complete circle, "I think it would be quite worthless without you there by my side."

"Bleh!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Also," His grip tightened and he pulled me against his chest, "I would miss you dearly. You are the main attraction after all."

I sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll make sure that I'm present."

He kissed my hand, "Good."

There was an odd sensation in my gut and I pulled away from him immediately.

"Saya?" He asked, concerned.

My nose twitched as a familiar scent hit it with a full force. I gasped when I realized what it was. Or _who_ it was.

"No…way." I took off in a run towards the front door, leaving Hagi behind shouting after me. Once I made it to the entrance, I threw the door open. I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was raining heavily as I started out at the front of the palace There in the round driveway in front was a limo that belonged to my Aunt Marie. Amshel was already there, standing in the rain and talking to the driver. Next to him was a petite figure who was standing there completely soaked.

Hagi finally managed to catch up to me. When he was right beside me he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Saya, what is it?" When I didn't answer, he looked at what I was staring at and froze.

The small figure peaked from behind Amshel and met my gaze. Her blue to my auburn one. Her long black hair in a wet tangled mess sticking to her face.

Hagi called out to Amshel. I didn't listen to what he said. But when the two brothers spoke, Amshel backed away. Letting the small person stare at me. Her gaze full of sorrow and guilt. Ignoring the rain, I step out the door. The figure walked around Amshel and started towards me.

Slowly, both of our pastes began to quicken. Steadily and swiftly. As we got closer I could feel my entire body getting soaked from the rain. But I didn't care. All that mattered to me at this moment was person who was walking towards me right now.

Finally we run the rest of the pace. My arms opening wide as the blue eyed beauty and I crashed into each other's arms and held each other tightly. Long years of pain, suffering, regret, unhappiness, and utter sadness escaping from our eyes as we held each other.

"I'm sorry, Saya!" She shouted, "I'm so sorry!" Her arms tightened around my like a constricted boa. "Please forgive me!"

I sobbed as I stroked her soaking hair, "I forgive you, Diva." I held her closer, "I never stopped loving you! Always!"

Her body shook as she cried into my shoulder, "I love you too, Saya! So much, I should have never abandoned you."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter anymore," I kissed her hair, "We're here and we're together. That's all that matters."

She nodded against me, "Yes. You're right, big sister."

I sniffled, "I knew we'd be sisters again."

"And here we are," She said, "soaking wet and crying like babies."

I laugh escaped my lips, "_Happy_ babies at that."

"Yes," she said, "very happy."

**Well I hope you guys liked this! Sorry for the long update but…*yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwn* *head falls onto keyboard***

***Snaps up* WHO! WHAT! *Stares at the screen *What with all the fsklgnlfsdnh;sdng;snlsnh;fns;hnfs;gn;nren? Damn it I fell asleep!**


	21. Long Awaited Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Long Awaited Chat**

_Saya_

It was so nice to be with my sister again. Diva and I just kept talking and talking. Catching up were getting her things settled into the guest room right next to mine. It also felt strange. But it felt so nice too. I can't even remember the last time we actually had a conversation that had no torment or abuse.

"So you and Master Hagi met in your dreams?" She asked me.

I just hung up one of her dresses in the closet, "Yeah, apparently he dreamed of me first."

She paused with a raised brow. "Did he tell you when?"

I shrugged, "Apparently he first dreamed of me the night we were born." I reached into my hair to finger the comb that Hagi placed in my hair when he officially proposed to me. "After we turned sixteen I dreamed of _him._ We actually began to communicate through our dreams. Hold each other. Talk to each other. It was so real and so amazing that I was afraid that I was going to loose my sanity to this fantasy. Little did I know that is really was real."

A soft grip made it to my hand and I looked up. Diva was regarding me with a gentle look. Something I haven't seen on her face in thirteen years. "I'm really happy that Hagi took you with him, Saya." I took her other hand as well as she continued. "I admit that I was extremely angry and humiliated when he first took you. But I know that you more than deserved it." She bent her head. "I know that I can't take back what I've done to you. And I am more than ashamed that I didn't realize my mistake until _after_ I found out about Aunt Marie's scandal in the black market to wake me up."

I heard a sniffle come from her before she brought her back up. Her eyes were now filling with tears. And I knew it wouldn't be long before I followed suit. "I can't take it back, but I _promise _you that I will never act so selfishly again. I want what we had before. Back when mother and father were alive. I want us to have that again."

Finally I managed to give her a reply, "I want us to have that too! You have no idea how much I missed being your big sister." I tightened my hold on her hands. "And we can have that now. Together."

We pulled each other together. Holding tightly. Our connection that was severed by a swarm of anguish now intertwining once again. The way it should be.

"I think we should take a bath." She suggested, pulling away.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not? We finished unpacking your things so we can relax now." I gestured towards the door that was on the other side of the room, "Let's go."

She nodded eagerly and followed me. Once inside the bathroom, I walked over to the large bathtub and turned on the water. After making sure the temperature was right I heard a whistle behind me.

Diva's were wide as she looked around the large room filled with polished marble and ivory. "I can't get over how much nicer it is here than back at Aunt Marie's place. And she's got some classy stuff."

I nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean."

She shrugged, "I'm not complaining." She then began to undress, me not far behind after placing my combing on the counter.

We were now inside the tub. We both decided not to mention my scars. No wanting to go down memory lane. Gently shampooing and conditioning each other's hair and spraying the other with the shower head. Diva had already finished my hair, so I was now gently smoothing the conditioner into her long hair that was as dark as mine.

"It's been years since we did this, isn't it, Saya?" She asked as I combed my fingers through her locks.

"Sure has. We were little kids. A lot has changed since then." I pulled the showerhead up, "Close your eyes." I turned it on and rinsed out the remainder of the conditioner. Making sure that it wouldn't get stuck and turn her hair into hard clay in the morning. (**AN: That has happened to me and it SUCKS!**)

She pulled her head up when I was finished. Her eyes seemed focused on me but not my face. What the…?

I was shocked when she scowled and jumped forward to grab my not-so-big breasts. "One thing that hasn't changed are these _breasts!_"

I gasped and tried to pull away from her. "What are you doing?" She just followed me. "Hey!"

She gave them a squeeze, "They're so small! One size smaller and they'd be flat!" She ignored my attempts to pry her off. "You have _not_ been drinking enough milk. _Look_ at them!"

I cringed, "Ouch! I know what size they are, thank you, they are _my_ breasts." I smacked at her hands. "Now let go! Release!"

She scowled and kept squeezing them, "They are nothing like the size of mother's. She would be ashamed."

My eyebrow twitched. "What's your excuse!?" I reached over and grabbed hers for good measure. "Yours are no bigger than mine, so how 'bout them apples?"

My attack obviously was _not_ expected because her eyes almost popped out of her skull. "Hey!"

I held them in a firm grip. "Let mine go and I'll let yours go!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Bring it!"

"It's on!"

_Hagi_

I couldn't help but chuckle as I lied on my bed listening Saya and her sister Diva argue over the other's _breast_ sizes. Of all things.

A smirk met my lips. I personally didn't see a problem with Saya's breasts. To be honest, I loved them. They may be small for an average woman. But the way they felt encaged in my hands. _Their lovely feeling._ A shudder ran through me as an image of Saya lying naked on my bed entered my mind. Her long black hair spread around her face. A lovely shade of pink filling her cheeks to hide her shyness. The scars showing her bravery. And those lovely breasts finally visible to my eyes.

A tightening feeling in my trousers brought my head up. "Oh bother." I leaned up on my arms to see the source of my thoughts. There, in area of my groin, was my very heated length trying to get out.

I sighed in irritation. "I guess I let my thoughts wonder too far this time." I looked around. "I don't want to finish it." I swore I wouldn't until I was with Saya. So what should I do? Possibly think of a turn-off? That could work. _Hmm…_

Immediately, the thought of Rebecca spreading her legs wide open as she waited to be taken. _Disgusting!_ That was all it took for me to picture when the heart began to subside. "Well, that was easier than expected." I had to keep under control. I don't even want an _erection_ let alone a climax. I want my next release to be with Saya. Or, when it happens, _inside_ of Saya.

I shook my furiously, "Stop it! Stop thinking of the image of you and Saya making love or you'll end up humping the pillow in your sleep." Falling back against the pillow, I decided to think about the night when I proposed to Saya. Finally having the cnahce to actually ask her the question.

_Strolling around in the garden that was in the back of the castle that connected to the forest. Flowers of every color bloomed all around us as we walked down the cobble stone road. Listening to the crickets and the frogs coming from a nearby pond._

_It was just past midnight. The perfect time and the perfect setting. The perfect place to ask her an important question._

"_The moon is full tonight," She murmured, stopping to stare at the light of the night. "It's so beautiful."_

_I took her hand in mine and gave it a kiss. "Not as beautiful as you, Saya." She turned her head towards me, an adoring twinkle in her eyes. "But I must admit that I love the way it makes your eyes sparkle."_

_She giggled and light blush tinged her cheeks. That color of pink suited her well. Along with the pink turtle neck and jean skirt that she was wearing. With nice beige boots to complete the outfit. Pink suits her very well. I love it._

_Pink was also on the object I was inside my jacket._

"_Saya?" I asked._

_She looked up at me, "Yes?"_

_I took a deep breath. And another one. And another one. And _another_ one. Damn it! Why was I so nervous?_

You're about to propose to your mate. That's why.

_I rubbed my subconscious away and finally mustered up the words that I need. "Saya, every day of my life for these last two hundred and fifteen years have been nothing but empty. I had my parents, my brothers, and the servants. But I was still lonely. Even though I have seen many things. Been to many places. Made many friends, I was still alone and empty."_

_She blinked once, not understanding. But she let me continue. "When I had that first dream of you, I knew. I _knew _that you were what would end it. The final piece of the puzzle to my heart. I waited every night since your birth to hold you in my arms and call you mine. Now, here you are with me. By my side where you belong. I now I want to ask you something." _

"_Ha..Hagi.." She gasped when she saw me take out square velvet box from my pocket._

"_I understand that humans get down on one knee and offer a ring to their beloved." I opened the case containing the comb I had bought for her a month ago. "But I'm not human. So I'll do it this way." On the comb were embroideries of both pink topaz and rubies. "Saya, will you stay with me for the rest of eternity? Be mine and mine alone until he starts come to an end. Be the mother of my children. Will you let me protect you forever?" Now the moment of truth. "Will you be my mate…and live with me forever?"_

_Tears of joy overflow her eyes as she nods her answer. "Yes," Unable to speak anymore than that with the sobs escaping her lips. I smiled and pulled the comb out the case. I gently placed atop where the clip was in the back of her head that was keeping her hair out of her face._

_She reached back to finger her new accessory. A wide smile spreading across her face through her tears. She was out of words. Speechless, she jumped up so she could wrap her arms around me and hold me close. I kissed her cheek and cradled her head in my palms. "I love you, Saya. Thank you." And then my lips descended upon hers._

The door to my room opened and I turned my head to see the object of my thoughts enter. Diva must already be settled in finally. The sun was just rising and everyone was getting ready to go to sleep.

Saya walked over to the bed where I lay and I lifted the covers for her to join me. She gladly accepted the gesture and joined me underneath their comfort. I then pulled her close so that her back was to my chest and my arms were wrapped around small form.

She murmured a good day and silently dozed off. I pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and quickly did the same. Her warmth encompassing my cold hard body underneath the covers. So warm and so fragile.

_My Saya,_ I thought, _Now my fiancée. And soon to be mate._


	22. More Than One Engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**More Than One Engagement**

_Saya_

Diva had been with us for at least a week already and things were already going insane. For the past few days, there's been nothing but hustle and bustle. Amshel and Nathan had been complaining that an announcement for Hagi's engagement to me was long overdue. So everyone has been getting the palace ready for the upcoming party.

Food being prepped, entertainments being listed, guest list, decorations. A mess would be a bit of an understatement. All week I've been ducking and dodging organizers and decorators moving things around from place to place. I swear I'd seen less action at that Hell Mall.

I was in the main ball room watching people lift up curtains, candles, statues up everywhere. I'd never been to something like this. The only parties I've ever been to were at the little birthdays that my parents gave for me and Diva.

Finally I find someone that I recognize. Nathan! He didn't seem that happy though. One arm was across his chest, and one hand under his chin while he was deep in thought.

Walking up to him I waved my hand, "Nathan?" No answer, "Hellooooo?"

A vein in his forehead twitched and his eyes went red.

I backed up, _uh oh._

He pointed straight ahead at one of the movers, "Where are you going with that vase!?"

I blinked. What the…? That was not what I was expecting.

The mover seemed just as confused, "Sire?"

Nathan puffed his cheeks, "Do you not see that that vase belongs two more inches on the left than on the right? And the way you have the designs are not going with the rest of the room! FIX IT!" He then took that moment to notice my presence and his mood changed instantly. "Saya!" His hands clasped against his cheek as he swooned at me. "How is my favorite baby sister?

Stifling a chuckle, I answered, "I'm doing alright, Nathan, but it's hard to get passed all this craziness." I looked around. The hall was being filled the colors of black, grey, and little mists of pink every so often. All of the curtains were a shiny silk that reached all the way from the thirty-foot ceiling down to the floor. Each table was made of black marble carved into amazing designs that looked like mystical tree trunks. Black fire glass chandeliers hung above our heads as they were strung into place with such efficiency. Black and white candles were being placed every where as well to complete some of the décor. It was amazing. But also overwhelming.

He clapped his hands, "Oh now, don't worry. The party is the day after tomorrow so it'll be over soon and you won't need to dodge anything else until the wedding." _Crash!_ His face turned furious again and he looked to see that a fountain had been knocked over by a ladder and was now in pieces. "What are you doing?!" He walked over to the now shaking movers, "Everything has to be perfect for the party and you're breaking things!" He pointed at the mess, "If this was an antique it would never be able to have the same value. You're lucky it's only a cheap replica!"

It was obviously my time to leave.

"Why are there balloons here?!" He screamed. "This is _not_ a sweet sixteen!"

Yep time to leave.

I scurried out to make sure I didn't get in anyone's way. But I ended bumping into a very busty woman. Who was not very pleased. She regarded me with distaste, "Watch where you're going," She said with a slight accent.

Hastily backing away, I bowed my head, "I'm sorry, Ms…?"

She lifted her hand, "Clarkson." I couldn't help but have the name _Kelly_ ringing in my head. Her eyebrow twitched, "And if you even mention the word Kelly then I will have you thrown out."

I raised a brow. Well ex_cuse_ me, Madame le merde. (**AN: French for Madame the Shit. That's what I think when someone speaks to me rudely or with an attitude. )** What was her problem?

She placed a hand on her hip as she looked at her clipboard, "In case you haven't noticed, _I'm_ the party planner. I've been with the royals for almost four hundred years, helping them plan all of their ceremonies and parties. Each and every one of them is a success." She turned to glower at me, "Now I suggest you get back to work or else I'll let the Prince know that you're slacking off!"

My jaw dropped. She thought I was the help? Seriously?

She didn't waver, "Go!"

"But I'm not help." I said.

Raising a brow she regarded me, "You're telling me? I just gave you an order and you're still standing there like a fish. I'm in charge of these preparations, so that means that you have to do as I say. We clear?"

I ground my teeth, "Crystal." I'll let her enjoy the bossiness for now. Little Miss Prissy Pants.

She grumbled as I turned away and I picked up, "Why did Master Hagi have to be the one to get married?" Stopping in my tracks, I listened, "I honestly don't get it. I surly thought that he would keep sharing his body with the rest of the world. And if he were to mate, I thought he would at least choose me." My fangs began to grow out. "I suppose we could have an affair on the side though. I doubt that a half vampire can do much. Being a shifter gives me more quirks. It's been along time. Almost Twenty years. I bet he misses me."

Turning my head, I decided to get a good look at her. And I hate what I see. She was about five-foot-eight, hour glass figure, long bright red hair almost orange, big green eyes, well fitted glasses that she pushed back up her nose as she scribbled on her board, and very dark skinned. And judging by her accent I assumed that she was Latina. She was very beautiful. Her legs were smooth and lean while they fit perfectly into her pencil skirt. Then to top it all off she had Double D's that were wedged into her business jacket. Damn it!

That was when a familiar aura rubbed against my subconscious like a smooth caress. Coming in through the entrance, Hagi made is way passed all of the decorators and sculptors as he came forward to our direction.

Ms. Clarkson's attention went to him almost instantly and she immediately straightened her posture. Becoming even more sophisticated and poised. Sheesh, as much I hate to admit it, she had talent at looking good. Too good.

She bowed respectfully when he stood in front of her. "Master Hagi," she murmured, "it's been some time since I last saw you."

He nodded, "It has. Have you met my mate?"

She shook her head when I stifled a laugh, "I have not had the pleasure yet, Master Hagi. Actually I wanted to talk to you about that." She fanned herself, "Oooh! Sorry, it's a little hot. I was hoping if maybe you and I could−"

He looked over her to me and smiled, "Saya!" Walking around her, completely brushing her off, he takes my hand in his and reaches up to stroke my cheek. "I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

Ms. Clarkson scowled, "Master Hagi, what're you doing talking to the help?"

His eyes flashed red once before composing himself. He turned to face her and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Ms. Clarkson meet Saya, my mate." His grip tightened on my shoulder as he continued. "And don't think that it hasn't escaped my ears that you though she was staff, and then flaunt on how you plan on having a little affair with me after we are to be united."

Just about all color drained from her face, but he kept going, "I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Rebecca, I will only bed with Saya." He pressed a kiss to my hair. "She's all I'll have."

She gulped and reached a hand out to him, "I'm sorry, Master Hagi, I−"

"You're fired." He said.

Her entire frame froze into a block of ice, "What? Master Hagi, I've been working for your family for four hundred years!" She pointed to herself, "I am from one of the highest clan of shape-shifters, you can't fire me!"

"I just did," He waved his hand at her, "Goodbye. I won't miss you. Neither will anyone else."

She threw down her clipboard, letting it shatter, "Fine! I hope you find someone who can do better than me. Because I'm the best!"

Hagi looked over my shoulder, "Nathan," He called out, "Ms. Clarkson is fired so you're hired. Have fun completing this arrangement." I heard a "WOOT!" Then Hagi turned back to Ms. Clarkson. "You've been replaced by someone better than the best. You can leave now rest assured."

With a final huff she stalked out of the room.

_Ms. Clarkson_

That bitch! I can't believe that I was so stupid as to not notice that she wasn't his mate. She wasn't wearing a _uniform!_

I kept stalking down the halls of the palace, hoping to leave with whatever dignity I have left. But I was not expecting to have someone grab my hair and then pull me into a dark room.

I was thrown onto a bed and was pulled into a feminine embrace. A woman's arms wrapped themselves around my front and pulled against some large breasts. Whoever this was, she was human

A deep chuckle made it noticeable that there was someone else in the room. And was a vampire. Then a dark figure stepped up and finally I could make out a tall male figure. With this form I couldn't see in the dark. Which made things a bit difficult. But recognized the deep voice that came from this man.

"Do you want revenge on that half-breed, Ms. Clarkson?" He asked. "Make her miserable?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, I do."

He reached over and placed his hand on my neck, "Then become my servant. You will be mine and do as I say when I say it. If you fail, I will have to punish you. Understand? You are now my new toy. I am your new master. This lovely lady behind you will be your companion while you're with me."

"You'll love it," The woman purred in my ear. "Every night you'll feel like you're on fire. You won't want it to stop."

The man chuckled again, "Indeed that will happen. So, what do you say? Are you in?"

I couldn't figure out what this was. But it felt so good. So erotic. I wanted this! "Yes,"

"Yes what?"

"Yes. Master!

"Good girl," then to the woman behind me, "let's get her started."

The woman nodded against my neck, "Yes, Master." I moaned when she began to press kisses on my neck and brought one of her arms down to my skirt. She curled her fingers at the hem and lifted it up passed my knees, up my thighs then bunched it at my waist. She reached down and slid her fingers into my panties and began to fondle me.

My new master took his spot on a chair and crossed his legs as he watched us. Giving us a smile of approval.

_Now this is something I can go for._

_Saya_

_I wonder where Kasetta is,_ I thought as I wondered through the corridors. She'd seemed to be troubled lately and I was hoping that maybe I could cheer her up. I've been to the maid's courters, the kitchen, laundry room, even the garden. It's like she vanished.

An odd noise stopped me in my tracks.

Looking up, I noticed that one of the doors down the hall was slightly ajar. _Karl's room?_ I decide to tip-toe my way over and see if maybe I could talk to him if he wasn't busy. I slowly peak my head through the small crack, looking for him. Then a horrifying sight freezes me in my tracks.

There on the other side of the room was Karl. But he wasn't alone. No. His face was pressed deep into a woman's neck as he drank from her. The woman moaned slightly and then I noticed that her pulse started to get weaker and weaker. Almost silent. The woman's head then fell back and I could finally see her face. But it was not something I wanted to see.

My hand flew to my mouth to prevent a scream from escaping. _Kasetta!_

She was becoming so pale. Paler than we actually are. Her breath was coming out in shallow pants that could barely escape her lips. Why was Karl doing this to her? He'd said that he loved her!

He then finally lifted his head, Kasetta's blood dripping off of his fangs. His eyes slowly opened, revealing to be twin red glows coming from them. Those twin rubies met mine for a split second, then hissed in a menacing growl.

I was about to run and try to grab Kasetta from him, but then an iron grip latched itself onto my arm and pulled me back out. The door slammed in front of me and I was being pulled far away from the door.

Craning my head up, I see Hagi looking grim as he carried me to his room. But I wasn't having it. When we made it to his room, he quickly locked the door and pulled me into his arms against his chest.

"Let me go, Hagi!" I said trying to pull away.

He shook his head, "I can't do that, Saya."

"But Kasetta!" I writhed in his arms, "Karl's killing her!"

"He's doing it for the best of their future." He said calmly.

"What future will they have if she's dead!?" I bit his arm, "Let go!"

"He's turning her, Saya!" He held me tighter. "He's making her into a vampire. That's what you have to do."

I stopped my struggles to look at him, "He's turning her?"

He nodded, "He's making her one of us." He wiped a hair from my face. "She'll be fine in a couple of days."

I couldn't help but feel bubbles of joy sprout into my chest in relief. "Oh thank goodness!" I burrowed my nose into his chest, "I'm so glad."

He stroked my hair, "She'll be fine soon."

"Good," I kissed under his chin. "Because I was about to kill him."

He laughed and kissed my nose, "Saya, I don't have the slightest doubt." We both laughed together.

_James_

I smiled widely as my two servants pleasured each other on my bed. The new one was growing quite accustomed to it already. Good. I didn't feel like teaching.

Standing up, I walk over to them. The stop what their doing to look up and gaze at me. I yawn as if tired, "Undress me, girls. Now."

"Yes, Master!" Immediately they pull away from each other and start to undo my clothes. Ms. Clarkson was removing my jacket and unbuttoning my shirt. While Rebecca had already gotten my pants and was starting her work on my erection.

_Lovely. These girls will come in handy…._

**So tired. MUST SLEEP! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	23. How Two Twins Came To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**How Two Twins Came To Be**

_Saya_

Hagi, Solomon, Diva, Nathan, and I all hung out in one of the drawing rooms just to take a break from all of the crazy that was going on in the Ballroom. The party was not only a day away. Nathan had asked Charlotte to have a dress made up for me. Since she had all of my measurements down from our visit to the mall. Since Meier has been able to help with the baby, things were going to be just fine. Right now we were all occupied with small table games.

"Are there anymore old flames that I should know about, Hagi?" I asked placing down my water.

He has been stroking my back but stopped at my question, "Flames?"

I turned to raise a brow at him, "I after my run-ins with Rebecca and Ms. Clarkson, I have reason to wonder if you have anymore little sparks that might come up with more women."

With a meaningful shrug, he placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "There might be. I can't say for sure. But it won't matter."

I sighed, "It would be nice not to have girls talk about how they're still going to have you even though I'm only five-feet away. Saying how I'm hardly competition."

He kissed my neck, "There no competition at all. I'll only be with you and I meant it."

Before I could form a response to that, Amshel came walking in. In one hand he held a small vile with what appeared to be blood, and in his other hand was a large antique wooden bowl with carvings that looked like it had been engraved from South America.

"Amshel," Hagi started, "what are you doing with the memory bowl?"

Amshel placed the bowl down on the coffee table then faced us, "I've been going through some old records and I found this will."

"A will?" Nathan asked,

He nodded and took a large folded piece of paper out of his jacket. He unfolded it piece by piece and held open, "This a will from Rensington Carlisto. To his daughters Saya and Diva."

Both Diva and I gasped. "What!"

"Why are we only finding out about this now?" She stood up and began to shake.

Amshel held his hands up, "Since you two were not at the scene where the house burnt down, we weren't able to take you into custody, and because you already had living relatives to stay. Also, you were still children, so you wouldn't have been able to receive it until you two hit your transitions."

At our silence, he continued, "In here it states that all of his riches go to. That it is to be divided between the two of you. Which leaves three hundred and eighty-five million Euros for you both. Not much, but it should keep you going."

Our jaws drop, "Not much?" I asked, "How is that not much?" Diva had fallen onto one of the couches in a dizzy faze.

He shrugged, "Well compared to us, that's like a single euro."

I shook my head, "I don't wanna know."

Nodding, he picked up the vile of blood, "In this vile contains the blood of your father." He kept going despite our gasps, "In this share's the memory of how he met your mother Lucinda and how they fell in love. He wanted the two of you to know how it happened. If you two were to have any regrets on life, this would change how you feel."

I could feel Hagi's gaze burn at the back of my head and I held my hands up, "Don't even give me that look."

Narrowing his eyes, "That's a subject that's always bothered you. Even now."

"You need to remind me?" Leave it to him to start this.

"Yes," He said,

"Well stop." I told him.

"I will when you will." He went on.

Before I could snap another response, Amshel shouted, "Enough Already!" He placed a few more things on the table. He poured some water into the bowl and then some more various liquids and powders turning into a deep blue. "Now, for the vile." He picked it up and popped off the lid. He very gently tips it over the bowl. Just a drop, one little drop hits the water turning it crimson.

In the bowl, we see through my father's memory.

_Resington_

_September 28, 1981_

"Remind me again why I am here Marie?" I asked my annoying little sister. She had come to New York City hoping to find me and have _conversation._ Blimey. I didn't have enough patients for her stupidity. She was the main reason why I left in the first place.

She tapped her fingers on her desk, "You're here because I asked you here. As your sister, do I need a reason? I come all the way to this stupid place just to see you and this is how you greet me? What a nice older brother you are. "

I crossed my arms, "Since you've been dead set on my making my life miserable from the moment you could talk three-hundred years ago, yes. You do need a reason."

Sighing, she stood up and flicked away some of brown hair. "Fine, you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I came to the United States, hoping that you would come back to Europe with me." She fingered her ring. "You've been here for fifty years and you haven't come back."

I raised a brow, "It could be fifty decades and it still won't be enough time away from you. I'm not going home until I want to. End. Of. Story."

She through her arms up, "Why do you insist on staying here? There's nothing of interest here to you at all!"

"Not yet." I picked up my coat and headed for the door. "All that matters to me right now is that I don't see you every day, and you're not prying into my business or my riches." Open the door and put on my hat, "Deal with it and go home."

"Rensington!"

_Slam!_

That was enough of that! I sweat if she wasn't my sister, I would have murdered her long ago. Stupid, lecherous, manipulative, conniving, leech! And I know leeches. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked down the street. That stupid woman was spoiled rotten from birth. I never understood what turned into such a brat. Besides her manners and poise, she has nothing but her big fat mouth.

A blaring noise of sirens blared behind me and I turned around to see three fire trucks zoom passed me on the pavement and made a hasty turn to the left. Hmm, a fire? _I wonder._

I sniff the air once and then I could indeed smell the scent of smoke not too far away from the East. With a shrug, I run at a human pace to the scene. After at least ten annoying minutes, I finally see the flaming house. There were multiple firemen with their giant hoses shooting at it, trying to put out the flames. Policemen were asking people to stay back and keep them from getting too close.

But what got my attention was the agonizing cry that came from inside the building. I closed my eyes to concentrate. My hearing honed in on the sound. Second floor, second bedroom, closet, a child.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped onto the fire truck, running up the ladder at inhuman speed, completely forgetting the possible onlookers. I smashed through the second story window. Every possible service was absolutely covered in fire. There was very little that wasn't covered. Damn it! She could be dead already.

"Help me!" Came another cry from the child. _Thank goodness._ "Mommy! Daddy!"

I cupped my hands around my mouth, "Where are you!"

A few coughs were made before she answered again, "I'm over here! Here! Please help me, the fire's getting closer! I have a wet towel around me, but I don't if it will help!"

_Smart girl._ "I'm coming!" I quickly ran towards her voice, avoiding the burning flames. The room was not hard to find. All I needed to do was listen for the room with the rapid heartbeat.

Smashing the door open with my shoulder, more flames roared to life. _Bloody hell!_ More coughing noised came from my right and I looked to see two closet doors shut tight. Slowly pulling them apart, moving the clothes out of the way, there's the small child. A little girl no older than seven wrapped in a wet towel curled into a ball in corner.

I hold my hand out to her, careful not to frighten her, I murmur, "You're alright, now. I can get you out of here."

Her little body quivered and she lifted her head up. Big bright auburn eyes brimmed with tears looked at me with fear. Black hair slightly damp from the towel clung to her face. Her face entirely red from heat and exhaustion. Poor thing,

"Come out now," I told her, "I won't hurt you. I promise."

She sniffed once and then took my hand. I pulled her into my arms and made a sprint for the window, crashing through. I shielded her body from the shattered glass that surrounded us. I landed softly on the grass lawn, never letting go of the coughing girl.

"My baby!" A woman's shriek sounded from the other side. I looked to see a man and woman with light brown hair trying to break out of the policeman's grip. "Give me my baby!"

I walked to them. They were obviously her parents. With complete compassion, I gently hand her back to them. They immediately took her into their embrace and held her close. The three of them crying hysterically and squeezing each other, promising never to let go again.

I stayed for the few hours required to be questioned by the police. Asking why I was here, how did I know she was in there, why I jumped in, etc. They then asked me if I wanted to be interviewed, be called a hero, but I declined.

Finally finished with all of the stupid questions, I got to take my leave. But before I can get even five feet, a small warm hand grasps my larger one. Looking down, I meet the black haired child, looking at me with what seemed to be awe. I kneel down t her level, "What is it, little one?"

She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand before speaking, "Are you leaving?"

With nod I say, "Yes, I am. It's time for me to go."

"Won't you stay?" Came another voice. Coming towards were her parents. Both now in blankets and covered in soot. "At least let us repay you. You saved our little girl, the least we can do is reward you somehow. Do you need a ride home? Are you hungry?"

Shaking my head, I stroke the girl's hair. "The only reward I need is to know that this little one is safe."

"Lucinda," She said.

Blinking down at her I ask, "Lucinda?"

She puffed her cheeks, "You keep calling me 'little one'. My name is Lucinda."

The smile met itself across my lips. "Lucinda," I said, "what a lovely name."

Her head tilted to the side, "Mister, you talk funny!"

"Lucinda!" Her mother chided, but stopped at my laughter.

"It's nothing, don't worry." I turned back to the girl Lucinda, "I'm British, Lucinda. Do you know what that is?"

"You mean like King Arthur!" She asked, suddenly excited, "Do you know the wizard Merlin?"

"No, my dear, I do not know of the wizard." What an odd child. "But I do come from the same country as King Arthur, yes. My name is Rensington."

"Ren-zing-tun," She tried.

I grinned, "Exactly."

She beamed widely and jumped up, wrapping her arms around my neck. Completely, shocked, I gently hold her to me. But something happened. There was something inside me that was stirring immensely. "Do you have to go?" She asked, her face in my neck. "I wanna see you again."

Unable to contain my own sadness, I gently pry her off and place her back on the ground. "Maybe someday, Lucinda. But not today."

Some tears leaked from her wide eyes, "Why not, Rensington?"

I wipe away some of her tears and take her hand in mine, "I have to go. But some day I will see you again." I place a gentle kiss on her hand, and then release it. With one final wave, I leave them behind me.

_Saya_

I stare up from the bowl to Amshel, completely dumbfounded, "Don't tell me…was that our mother?"

He nodded, "It was indeed. That was how they met."

"But she was only a child," Diva said, coming to sit next to me. "She's so young."

"Indeed," He said, "but that's why he left. He could tell that he felt a connection wit the girl. So he knew that he had to leave her."

"For how long?" I asked.

He pointed to the bowl again. "Watch and see." And we peer down again.

_Rensington_

_March 23, 1992_

There she was. In the crowd of a live David Bowie concert. Jumping and moving her body with the music. Her long black hair now down to her back flowing around her body. Light green shiny leggings that went with her giant black shirt, green sweatband, wrist warmers, and white high tops. My lovely Lucinda.

She had matured into a beautiful woman these last agonizing years. Her physic was now that of a goddess. Growing from an innocent child into that of young woman. She was now eighteen. Old enough.

I knew that moment when she held, that she was meant to be mine. My bride, my destiny. She was born to be by my side as my mate. I had to stay away and let her grow. Let her get a chance to view life as it is. I wouldn't interfere, but I would watch from afar. Making sure that no harm would come her way. Or any men for that matter.

No, I did not kill any men. I just made sure that they were aware that she was taken by simply letting my aura completely surround her. It didn't take a fool to know that she was unavailable. Now it was time to let _her_ know.

I followed her outside after the concert finally ended with David Bowie's finale. She was outside trying to get his autograph before he left in the limo. She handed him one of her posters and kindly signed before handing it back to her. She swooned as if she was just shot be cupid's arrow. I tried not to roll my eyes. Just wait until I got to her. She would do much more than swoon.

After a few words of exchange to her friends, she got into a taxi and headed home. I was not too far behind. Hopping from one building to the next. The city of San Francisco was not as large as New York, also, it was almost always overcast. So that meant that I could also keep a good eye on her during the day.

The taxi stopped in front of about six blocks away from her apartment. That was odd. Why the taxi stop there. Lucinda seemed to be just as concerned.

"Hey," she said, "what's up? We're not at the address yet."

"I know," he said. I listened in. "but don't worry." There was a stranging hissing sound and the windows began to fog up. Lucinda began to cough frantically for a few minutes, trying to open the doors, but to no avail. "You won't feel anything for a while." And then she fell silent.

The trunk popped open in the next instant. My hand was twitching insanely mad as. I watched them man come out, wearing some sort of mask on his face. He then opened her door and pulled her out. He took her around the car and dumped her into the boot. But I had my hand around his neck in the next instant.

He gasped and gargled, trying to loosen my grip on him. But I wouldn't release him until he gave me every detail of what he was about to do. "Now I _know_ you weren't about to slam that trunk shut, were you?" My fangs began to elongate from my gums. "This isn't just a random kidnap and rape case. No, you were going to send her somewhere to be trafficked weren't you?"

He didn't say anything, not that he could. I was crushing his windpipe. "Now, I am going to rip out your throat, drain you dry, then leave you to bleed in the streets." And my fangs were in his throat. I tore at his neck until there was nothing left but bone. Ripping off every piece of flesh that there, letting his blood fill me to the rim. My entire body shaking with a rage and vengeance.

When I was finished, as promised, I dropped him on the street. The law would find him by morning if not sooner. Hopefully they would find evidence inside this taxi before they got too deep into his corpse. Then I turned to the still person in the boot.

There she was. Lucinda. My love. My intended. Almost taken somewhere out of the country to become a slave to human trafficking. I shook the thought out of my head and pulled her into my arms. She was probably going to be unconscious for a while. Gas like this usually can last up to ten hours. I just hope that she wouldn't be scared when she found me next to her in the morning.

Luckily her keys were right in her purse, so it wasn't hard to get in without breaking in. I shut the door behind me looked for her bedroom. Luckily the place was small enough to where I could guess where it was at. I placed her down on the soft blanket, taking off her shoes and her jacket, and then pulling the cover over her sleeping form. I can't help but let myself curl in next to her as she sleeps.

Holding her in my arms felt so right. _So right…_

A few hours passed. Or maybe it was minutes. Either way, it wasn't long until a loud screech had been jumping off the bed and onto the floor. Ouch.

Looking up, I see Lucinda looking at me with wide frightened eyes and holding her blanket up to her chest. Cheeks flushed, clearly embarrassed.

"Who…who are you?" She looked around. "When did I get home? What were you doing in my bed? What happened last night? What did we do? I don't remember getting that drunk! What the hell happened!?"

I held up my hands and slowly got to my feet, "Now, now hold on…" She stopped talking. Letting me go on, "You don't remember anything because you were knocked unconscious in taxi cab last night. Do you remember?"

She blinked and then rubbed her forehead, trying to remember, "I recall getting in the cab to go home. But it didn't go all the way. It stopped quite a few blocks away before we reached the apartment. I remember talking to the driver, but then it's all fuzzy."

Nodding, I continued, "You don't remember anything because he knocked you out with some sort of sleeping gas. He was going to place you in his trunk and drive you away."

Her hand went to her throat, "Oh my gosh. But how did you know this? And…have we met…before? I recognize your voice. Your face also reminds me of someone. Please tell me who you are."

I sighed sadly, "I was hoping that you would remember me, Lucinda. Even though it's been twelve years. I had hoped that you would remember."

Her eyes flashed in recognition. Those amber pools widened as she got up from the bed to stand in front of me. Very slowly, she lifted her hand up, and rested it on my cheek.

Very gently stroking my skin, she murmured, "Rensington?"

I smiled and kissed her palm, "Yes, my dear Lucinda. It's me."

Her lips trembled as she fully observed my features. She felt my hair, my shirt, jacket, and my hands. She began to cry gently, "I never though I'd see you again. After that night in the fire. I thought that you were going to stay away forever. I wanted to see you. But no one knew who you were." She sniffed. "I have been thinking about you a lot these passes three years. You've been in every thought. But not as a mentor or a protector, but something…_more._ Is that bad?"

Grabbing her arms, I pull her into my chest and squeeze her tightly. "That is exactly how you are supposed to feel, my darling. That's why I made sure you could never see me. You were only a child, yet I knew that you and I were meant to be together. So I let grow up and experience life. I was never too far away. I was always there, protecting you from harm."

She pulled back slightly to trace her fingers along my face, "There's no way that you could look exactly the same now as you did then." She took a deep breath. "You're not human, are you?"

I shook my head, "No, I am not. I am what you call a vampire."

"Vampire," She whispered.

And I nodded, "Yes," I leaned down to kiss her cheek, "And when you're ready, I will turn you."

She smiled and then leaned into my embrace again, "I love the idea, I just don't want to yet. Do you mind if we take this a bit slow? Date and all that?"

I chuckled and pulled back to kiss her hand, "Absolutely. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do."

_January 17, 1994_

Lucinda had just sat me down to tell me the news.

She was pregnant. With our child. Her and I made a child that was now growing inside her womb. I was beyond shocked.

"Rensington," She said, "Don't turn to stone right now. Please say something!"

I shook out of my shock and took her hands in mine, "Are you sure, love?"

She nodded, "Yes, I took a paternity test. And I went to the doctors. I'm pregnant for sure. There's no getting out of it."

I look down at her stomach, "A baby… _Our_ baby!" A wide smile spreads across my face and I push her down to lie on the couch while I press my ear into her abdomen. I couldn't hear much, but it was faint. The life of our little one swimming around inside my mate. My_ human_ mate. This might cause a problem.

Pulling up, I look down at her, "Lucinda, as happy as I am, we have a problem."

She raised a brow, "What sort of problem."

Sighing, I pulled her into a sitting position with me. "I am high of vampire aristocracy, Lucinda. Very high. And when this gets out, it could cause big problems. You're a human. And that means that this child will be a damphir. Half-vampire and half-human."

She turned skeptical, "Are you ashamed of me being a human? Or our baby being a half-vampire? Is that it? Afraid it'll ruin your reputation?"

I grabbed her arms and shook her slightly, "My reputation has got nothing to do with it, Lucinda! You don't understand, this can cause trouble for you. They will not be please. We will need to go to Europe."

"You mean…leave my home?" She asked, sadness etching her voice.

Nodding again, I stroked her cheek. "I'm afraid so, my dearest. It's the only way to ensure your safety until the baby is born. We're already mated, but we still need the security of my homeland."

She looked around the apartment we shared. In the two years that we've been together, we turned this into our home. I knew she would miss it. But we have to leave.

Finally, she turns around, "Okay. We'll leave as soon as we can." She placed her hand where the child would eventually swell. "As long as the baby's safe."

"Yes, and you as well." I kissed her once on the lips in pure devotion. We had to this. It was the best scenario for the bay. And she understood.

_September 10, 1994_

"I feel like I can't get any fatter." My mate said, glaring down at her stomach, "Yet, I can't get enough of this damn ice cream!" She began to stuff her face again.

I couldn't help but chuckle as she ate away. Her appetite has sky rocketed since we came to Europe as our new permanent stay for the pregnancy. And as it turned out, we're not just having one baby, we're having twins! I couldn't be any happier. I had a beautiful mate to make me happy for eternity, and two lovely children due next month.

She dropped her carton of ice cream to the floor with a loud yelp. "Oh!" She placed her hand under her large bump. "Uh, Rensington!"

I run over to see what's wrong, checking if she's hurt. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

She blinked once and the looked up to me, "Summon the midwife. The babies are coming!" She gasped hard and cried out. "Oh my god this hurts!"

I hastily dial the numbers of the midwife that was assigned to us for this occasion. I was promised that this would be kept under radar. But I had a bad feeling that this wouldn't go as planned. You can't hide much from the royals. And I doubt that _this_ would be any different.

_Ten Hours Later_

"I am so proud of you, Lucinda." I told my mate who lay on the bed with one of our newborn daughters in her arms. I myself was holding the first born.

She smiled weakly at our second daughter, "Nothing to it. Just simple child labor." She looked up at me. "It was painful but it was worth it."

I smile at her then looked at the bundle I was holding myself. The lovely girl who had her mother's eyes and black hair. The second has black hair with blue eyes like me. Such beautiful children.

"I think I'll name you…Saya." I tell the sleeping one in my arms. "Our first born daughter." I look to Lucinda. "What do you think, my dearest?"

She smiled again and wiped away some of the goo from our second daughter's face, "I love that name, Rensington. And I have one for this little tyke right here."

"Oh?" I ask interested.

"Diva," She said.

"Diva?" I couldn't help but be curious.

She rocked the child gently, "This one will be a singer, I know it. And that one," She gestured to Saya, "will be a strong fighter."

"Aren't you the character guesser," I teased her, then the babies began to get restless. "Alright, alright. Time for you three to sleep." I first place Saya in the crib after giving her a peck on her forehead. Then I take Diva from my mate and tuck her in right next to her, and kiss her as well.

I then walk over to my mate and give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you, Lucinda."

She fought to keep her eyes open, "I love you too, Rensington." And then she fell asleep. Me not far behind.

There was an odd beeping sound coming from the other room that woke me up. I sat immediately. The babies were still asleep, so was Lucinda. That only left one person. The midwife. I jump and silently run downstairs to find her faxing pictures of the babies to someone. She had already hit send when I walked in.

She saw my reflection in the mirror beside the screen and jumped up, "Mr. Carlisto, I…this is…it's not…!"

I held up my hand, "Save it!"

She whimpered, "Please don't kill me!"

Holding back my rage, I calmly say, "You did what you were ordered to do."

She froze, "You knew?"

"I could smell the royals on you." I took a deep breath. "If I didn't need you, I would have killed you long ago." She gulped and I pointed to guest room. "We need you for another week to make sure that everything with my mate and my daughters. After that, your part will be done, and you may leave with your life in tact." She tried to speak, but I didn't want to hear it, "Go!" And she went in without another word.

I walked back into the room where my family was. It was up to me now. Now that the royals know, this could be hell to pay.

_Saya_

Hagi looked up at Amshel in astonishment, "That's how you got those photos so quick? From the midwife?"

He nodded, "She was working for us under my orders. I told her to fax pictures of the twins to me as soon as they were born. As proof of their existence."

"We're not circus freaks, _Majesty._" Diva ground out, "We're not put up for show."

He held his hand up, "Half-vampires are rare to find because they are all hunted down at a young age. Your father was expecting this. That's how you managed to escape."

"You offered him no protection?" I asked, ignoring Hagi's frown. "He was part of the vampire aristocracy."

"He was," he said, "But mating with a human, claiming her, and then having children with her, he lost his status in the aristocracy. We could have given him help, but he never asked. He wanted to protect his family on his own. And if it wasn't for his actions, you and Diva would be dead today. Or possibly worse."

I looked up at Hagi and he nodded before kissing my cheek. Diva took my hand in hers and we just looked at each other. We knew then. We were all that was really left of our parents.

We couldn't let their sacrifice go to waste. They stayed together. Despite their differences, they still loved each other. And that's all that really matters in the end.

**Nice Long Chapter Just For You Guys!**


	24. Before Party Prepping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Before Party Prepping**

_Saya_

"I can't figure out what dress to wear!" Diva said going through her closet.

Looking around at her mess, it wasn't false. All over the Too place there was nothing but scattered dresses and shoes. There was hardly any surface wasn't covered in clothes. Wow. I can't even begin to describe what was with this. She was running around in a pale blue robe, her hair was in curlers, and her face had on a green mask. She looked like a housewife from hell. Then again, I wasn't any better. The only difference I had was a pink robe, and no curlers.

She pulled out one of her many gowns and scowled at it, "Too tacky," She grabbed another one, "Too old," Another one, "Too fluffy," and another one, "Too _last week!_" Throwing another to the ground, she huffed and flopped her bottom on the bed. "I can't find anything!"

I take a seat next to her, mindful of some of the gowns on the ground, "Listen, Diva, there has to be _something_ that can work."

She pondered for a minute. "The ball is in _two hours_ and I can't find something that I either haven't worn or actually like. Stupid couture!"

"Maybe I can help."

Huh? We turn around to see a gorgeous brown haired woman at the door, wearing a simple red button up dress.

I stood up immediately, "Charlotte!"

She smiled and crossed her arms, "The one and only."

A knock came to the door followed by a male voice, "May I come in?"

"Come in, Meier." She said, "But please don't scream at the facial masks or the curlers."

A chuckle was heard before the door opened. Next then a tall man walked in, wearing a late seventeenth century attire complete with a tailcoat. In his arms was a small bundle wrapped in black cotton.

My hands flew to my mouth, "Is that…?"

Charlotte walked up to her husband and stared adoringly into the bundle. "This is our son. Samuel." She stroked his cheek with her finger. "He's a handful. But it's worth it."

Meier kissed her finger, "Very worth it."

She pecked his cheek and turned to us, "You may have a look at him after we fix you up. Now I see that we have a dress problem to sort out. Yes?"

Diva nodded and threw her arms up, "I've been through my entire closet and I can't find anything that gives me any interest whatsoever!"

Charlotte tapped her chin as she regarded the scattered dresses, "I'm sure I can whip something up in no time. But first," She picked up one of her bags, "lets get these masks washed off and those curlers out of your hair." She took our hands and we headed into the restroom.

Once we were in she pointed to the corner, "Place those two chairs in front of the sink." We did as she asked and sat in them. "Now let's take of care of these masks first." She grabbed some towels from one of the cupboards and wrapped them around our heads. "We don't want any of the masks to get into your hair now do we?" She picked up two wash cloths and placed them both under the running water, letting them soak. Going over to Diva, she began to wipe the green mask off her face. "I don't understand why the two of you need masks to begin with," she mused, "With your half-breed heritage, your skin should be just as fine as ours."

Diva shrugged, "It feels nice. And seems more traditional"

"Whatever you say," She finished the area around her crown and went to wipe her eyes. "Your skin seems fine to me." She wiped off the remaining bits off of her cheeks and then down to her chin. Then Diva's lovely face was within view once again. "Okay, now its time for your hair to be done. But hair isn't my forté. Neither is make-up." She turned towards the door. "Come in! These girls desperately need your attention."

The door opened and a male yet feminine voice filled the room, "Well of course they need my attention. I'm the best in the industry!"

I turned around in my seat to see a familiar mohawk. Only this time it was purple. "Jackson!" Jumping up, I go to give him a hug. But before I can reach him, he holds a hand up. "What?"

He sighed dramatically, "It was one thing when you just had split ends, but I don't wanna be attacked by a green monster. Feel me?" He pat my head and grinned, "I missed you too, booboo, but that thing's got to come off before there'll be any fondlin."

I crossed my arms, "Sorry to burst your bubble but you're not my type."

He waved his hand, "Girl, you aint my type either. You're not what I look for in a man."

I stuck my tongue out, "That means a lot coming from you!"

He snapped his fingers from side to side, "You're just jealous because I'm gorgeous and can work it for sho."

Rolling my eyes I tsked him, "What would your boyfriend say."

He opened his mouth to reply but another male voice stopped him, "I'd say I'm not sharing."

A vampire of light complexion and short dirty blond hair wearing a simple black pullover with blue jeans and sneakers walked in and wrapped his arm around Jackson, "Now what did I tell you about letting others fondle you?" He leaned in towards his ear, "You know that I'm the only one who can fondle you."

Jackson turned shy and looked the other way, "Saya, meet my boyfriend Matt." He scowled at him, "He'll be in charge of your make-up, ladies."

Matt narrowed his eyes, "I prefer Matthew, Jackson, remember this."

With a roll of his eyes Jackson went on, "He may wear the pants in this relationship, but I wear the balls and he knows it!"

"Pffft! We'll see who has the balls when we get home." Matt turned to us. "I'll be your make-up artist for tonight." He lifted up the large plastic box, "And here are my tools. Inside this box contains multiple colors of eyeliner, lipstick, blush, eye shadow, and blush." Walking over to the counter he placed it down. "I'll be taking care of Diva first and then I'll take care of you next, Saya."

I smiled, "Okay,"

He opened his case and began going through the sorts of make-up utensils. Pulling out a black pencil, he turned towards Diva, "Okay, eyeliner first." She leaned her head back, already knowing what she needed to do.

Before I could watch more, Charlotte grabbed my arm and threw down back on the seat, giving me a glare, "The mask needs to come off and if you move from this seat again, I will tape you here. Got it?" I nodded quickly and she smiled, "Great!" She reached into the sink and soaked the other wash cloth. "Now keep still and I'll get this off of you."

I obediently leaned back and let her slowly wipe it off. The gentle press of the cool cloth fell nice. So smooth as it wiped away the dry mask. First she did my forehead, then my nose, cheeks, and then my chin. "Almost done," She said, "I just need to remove a little bit more at your hairline and then you're done." She went up from my ears to front of my forehead to the other ear. "And we're done!"

"Almost there," Matt said. He appeared to be painting her lips a light skin color. After a few more stroked, "And that's it." He pulled away and backed up.

Diva turned her face to me. And I was struck speechless. Her eyes were highlighted with a lovely light shade of blue and her lashes were filled out with dark mascara. And her eyes had dark blue lines eyeliner both on her eyelids and under her eyes.

"Wow," I said.

She grinned, "I've had my makeup done many times but _this_ is the best that's ever been done."

Matt laughed, "Not a shocker. I'm the best of the best."

Jackson came up with his own bag in tow, "Okay, my turn. Let's make sure that curlers made it worth your while." He then started pulling out her curlers one by one.

Charlotte moved out of the way so he could move his tool box over. She gave me a pat on the shoulder and said, "I'll be in the bedroom getting ready. Your dresses are already set."

Diva spoke up, "You got one for me too?"

"Not exactly," She said, "I'm going to throw something together in a minute. It won't be long." And with that she closed the door.

"Okay then," Matt said before turning to me. "Let's get you going. Now, I think pink would be best suited on you. What do you think?"

I smiled, "Pink's my favorite color."

He grinned, "I had a feeling," he pulled up a small circle shaped container and placed the small eye brush in it. "Kay, close your eyes." I did as he asked, "This won't take too long. Just a little bit of a touch up so it shows." The gentle padding of the brush against my eyelid felt oddly strange. But cool too. After he finished both eyes, I heard him fiddle with his things again, "Alrighty, you can open your eyes now." I did. "I'm going to do your lips now, okay? How's about a pale pink for that?"

Hmm…Pale pink? "Would that look good on me?"

He snorted and leaned in again, "If it doesn't then I need to be put in a box. I'd never live it down."

"You sure as hell won't!" We turned to see Jackson braiding blue beads into Diva's hair, who was too busy keeping her head straight to move. He gave Matt the stink eye. "You mess booboo up and it will be Hell to pay."

Matt ignored him and turned back to me, "Just trust me." He held the brush to my mouth, "Don't worry you'll look great." I leaned back and let him color my lips. It felt like he was painting on me. Very precise about it too. Like a canvas. It took a little bit longer than the eye shadow, but he finished it quickly. "Next is eyeliner." At my scared gaze waved his hand, "I know you're scared but don't worry." He pulled out a black pencil. "Now I'll need you to look up. And _please_ don't blink. If you have to, tell me and I'll move."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, "I've never had this done before."

"I'm positive," He said. "Now look up." With a groan I do as he says. "It will feel like I'm poking you in the eye, but we pay the price of pain to look beautiful. So get ready." And there it was. I almost blinked instantly but I remembered his warning and kept still.

It felt weird! Saying that it was hard not blink like a mad lady was an understatement. It felt like an invader was trying to get into my eye. I did not like this thing at all!_ Please let this over soon._ He kept probing and then switched to the next eye. Darn it!

After a few more agonizing seconds, he pulled away, "Okay, you can blink now. Just be mindful of the tears." When he turned around, I blinked about a good dozen times to get the sting out. "Now, I'm going to give you some liquid eyeliner."

My eyes widened. _Oh please no!_ It was bad enough as a pencil. What if he paints my eyeball!

He laughed at my expression, "Don't worry, this goes on your eyelid." He pulled out a cylinder container and twisted off the top, pulling out a very thin brush. "Now close your eyes." When do, I feel the cool touch of the wet brush as he went along the rim of my eyelid along my lashes. He did a few strokes on the same spot before going off the lid and to the corner of my eye.

What the hell? "Are you painting my face?" I demand as he seems to trace a small pattern.

"No, darling, I'm just giving you a good look." He said, moving to the next eye.

"Please don't turn me into a clown." I beg.

"I won't!" He insisted as he kept painting. "Don't worry." I felt the same familiar sensation on my other eye as he traced a similar pattern. "Okay now open." When I did, his back was turned and he picked up another cylinder container, this time it had an oddly shaped brush at the end. "Now the mascara. This is the last of it, I promise. Look up again, please."

Looking up, he strokes the brush up my eyelashes. "Both of you already have super long lashes so I don't need to use much." With one last stroke he pulled away. "Done!" When he pulled away I turned to Diva and Jackson, who were just finishing up, silently asking for the approval.

Diva was in complete awe. In fact, I've never seen her so shocked. "You look beautiful, Saya! It's unbelievable!"

"I'm not shocked in the slightest." Jackson said. "It's his gift."

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm awesome," he said, "But now she should be allowed to gawk at herself." He moved aside so I could look at my reflection in the mirror. What I see stuns me into ice.

Looking at the person in the mirror could _not_ be me. Her lips were filled in a pretty pale pink color that made them pop. Her eyes were brightened by a lighter shade of pink and around them was a black design that looked like it had been originated from ancient Egypt!

"Okay okay, my turn! Her hair needs me!" Jackson said. "I'm all done here!"

He'd placed Diva's hair up in a tangled yet sophisticated bun on top of her hair with a bow to hold it together. And some of the strands in the bun had some blue beads in it. She was getting up and stretching her muscles. "I'll meet you in the other room."

"See ya," I said. Matt left the room shortly after her and that left me and Jackson. I blinked at him, "And what are you going to do with me this time?"

He grinned, "You'll see. Now close your eyes, and let me work my magic." Doing as he says, I lean back as he combs his fingers through my hair. I remembered when he trimmed my hair from before. He did a beautiful job. I was really excited to see what he was going to do this time.

He pulled one bang at a time, braided each one, and then pulled them behind my head and met them together. Then he pulled at to bigger strands that were lower on my neck and braided them as well. He also clipped those two behind my head. After a few more strokes down to the rest of my hair, I felt the familiarity of my comb being placed where the small braids met.

"Oky doky, girl, you're a done deal!" He pulled away and I opened my eyes. He had a mirror that was behind my so I could see the back. The braids from my crown wrapped around the back and were met in the middle with my engagement comb fitted perfectly. There were two larger braids just a few inches farther down from the first. Instead of a clip, they meet together and then pull down. The rest of my hair was just simple. Straight and smooth. "Well what do ya think?"

Reaching back to caress my comb, I smile, "I love it. It's beautiful!"

He kissed my cheek. "Of course it is. It's me!" He feigned worry, "If it wasn't beautiful oof! Girl, my reputation would be destroyed and my career would be over!"

Turning around I pull him into a hug that he happily returns. "Thank you so much, Jackson!"

"Your welcome, now come on it's time for you to try on your dress!" He led me out of the bathroom and back into the joining bedroom.

Charlotte was engrossed in a conversation with Meier, who still held Samuel in his arms. Charlotte was now wearing a green satin dress that cut short at the neckline, which wrapped around her arms, and black embroidery was spread around the bustier down to the center of her stomach. It reached down to the floor with a trail that was a good two feet long.

Diva was already dressed in her new gown as well. She wore a white dress that had ruffles in three rings around the skirt. She was wearing a white collared shawl that met in the middle with a red rose in the center. **(AN: Yes, you guessed right, like in the anime)**

"You look lovely, Diva." I told her.

"Thanks," She said and fingered her rose. "I don't like the color of this rose though."

I smiled. I knew what she was thinking.

"Do you want me to get another color?" Charlotte asked. "White, pink, or yellow?"

"Blue," She said simply.

Charlotte rose a brow, "Blue roses don't exist−" I held up my hand. _Watch her._ I silently told her.

Diva closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it flow. The lovely notes of her singing began to fill the room. Granted, she was singing quietly, but it still touched us all. She kept her fingers on the rose. Slowly, the rose began to change color. The red was slow fading into a dark purple. And then finally, it turned blue.

"By Gods!" Meier said, backing up slowly, keeping Charlotte and the baby protected. "What is this?"

"It's her gift." I said simply. "She's done it since we were kids."

"Uh wow!" Jackson said. "That was tight!"

Diva laughed, "Well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you at the party everyone." She waved goodbye one final time and left the room.

"Okay I want everyone else out too! I need to get her dress ready. Shoo!" She ushered everyone out of the door. She gave a kiss to Meier and to their son then let them out. Once everyone was out, she turned to grin at me. "Now lets get you into the dress."

_Oh please help me!_

_Diva_

I was sure whatever kind of dress that Charlotte had in mind for Saya was going to be great! I could hardly wait. The dress she made for me was amazing enough. I didn't even think she was going make anything for me. Hell she didn't even know me. But I'm not complaining.

"Damn it!" Someone huffed down the hall.

Looking behind the corridor I see Solomon fiddling with his rose. "Solomon?"

He stopped once he heard me. "Diva?" He straightened immediately and bowed. Once he stood up, he looked at me with awe. "You look lovely."

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, "Thank you. You look nice in your white tux."

Smiling he looked down at the red rose, "I think it's nice too. But I could do without the rose."

"Here," I told him, gently touching the rose. "Let me take care of it." Slowly feeling the energy flow through me, I let the song escape my lips. The notes that came up with from within my heart flowed with sound. The power flowed through my fingertips as it went into the rose that was now changing color. From red, to purple, to blue. I ended the song and pulled away. "There!"

He looked at the rose in shock. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It's just something I've been able to do since I was young. This was one of the perks."

With a chuckle, he picked up my hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Would you do me the honor of being my date for tonight's events?"

A wide smile spread across my face. "I'd love to."

Wrapping my hand under his arm, he replies, "Thank you, very much."


	25. The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**My dear readers, I apologize deeply for the long wait of this chapter. I had it ready a month ago, then my computer needed to be restores and I lost it. I was too depressed and too busy. I am now at my dream college and let me tell you, when I'm not in class, I have homework, when I don't have homework, I have work. So I am very sorry and I hope this makes up for it.**

**The Ball**

_Hagi_

The ballroom was insanely packed. There were nobles of our kind from all over the world were here. United States, Canada, Mexico, Jamaica, Brazil, China, Russia, Africa, India, the Philipenes, Japan, France, and just about every other royal family from every country.

Everyone else seemed to be here too. Amshel was at the back of the room mingling with some of the guests. James was going to come down soon. Karl too. As well as Solomon. All that was really missing was my dearest one.

"Do you think everything is alright with Saya?" I asked Nathan.

He was sipping at a class of blood when he shrugged, "I'm sure that my little sister's fine. I heard that Charlotte got a hold of her, so she should be down soon." He placed glass down. "She even brought the stylist from the mall who did her hair before."

That turned my head, "I'm glad that she and Meier were able to attend. What with their son and everything."

He clasped his cheeks in awe, "That little man is such a sweet little thing. So quiet." He puckered his lips, "I wonder how he'll be when he gets _older_. Hmm…"

I smacked the back of his head, "_Please_ don't turn into a pedophile, you moron."

Rubbing the back of his head, he scowled at me. "No need to get hostile I wasn't going to do anything."

"Good evening, Hagi," A smooth voice said from behind me.

Turning around to see Solomon smiling widely at the two of us. And was there _bashfulness_ in his eyes?

"Solomon," I greeted, "How are you fairing tonight?"

His smiled got even wider, "Quite well." He fingered the rose on his jacket.

_Wait…_

"Is that a _blue_ rose?" I couldn't help but gap it his new accessory.

Nodding, he looked down at it again. "A gift from Diva."

"Diva?" Nathan asked before I could.

"Yes, Diva." A feminine voice affirmed walking from behind Solomon. Diva grinned as her hair beads sparkles in the light. "It's a gift that I have. Whenever I sing my song, I can turn roses blue."

Nathan threw his arms up, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get my hands on those fake ones? They're artificially done, but they don't have any fragrance." He took the rose from Solomon's pocket and took a long sniff. "This is absolute perfection!"

Solomon snatched it back, "This is mine." He let Diva place it back in his pocket. "Go get your own!"

I chuckled, "Leave it to you, Nathan, to want to take something that's not yours."

He pointed his finger at me, "You always keep jumping to conclusions−" He stopped in mid-sentence and his eyes opened like saucers.

Everyone else in the room seemed to stop what they're doing. Even the music stopped.

Furrowing my brows I looked at everyone. "What is it?"

Nathan let a huge grin light his face. "You might wanna turn around Hagi. It's quite a lovely site."

Frowning, I do as he says. Turning to face the staircase. And the, I nearly fall over.

There, standing at the top of the stairs was the lovely vision of my beloved Saya. Beside her was Charlotte, Meier and their child. All watching her as were the rest of us.

Her hair bangs were divided by large braids that met behind her head. Her small petite figure was dressed in a beautiful Vietnamese dress. It was a light shade of pink that had sliver vines running down the end with black leaves sprouting from them.

When her eyes met mine, she looked dreadfully nervous. Then she turned to Charlotte. The older woman smiled encouragingly at her before giving her a nod. Then with a deep breath, Saya placed her hand on the rail. The long sleeves encased her arms snuggly as she held on tightly and began to descend down the steps.

The pants under the dress flowed with every step she took down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of pink closed-toe pumps, the same shade as her dress. As she got closer to the floor, her glow only began to get even brighter.

Finally finding strength in my limbs, I go to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. Holding my hand out, I patiently wait for her to place her smaller one into it.

With a bright blush, she gave me her hand. I smile gently at her before pressing my lips against her hand.

_Saya_

I never expected to be the center of attention where just about _everyone_ in the room would stop what they were doing just to look at me. And not just look, I mean stare!

_They're all staring at me! They're all staring at me!_

Taking in all of them looking at me was not exactly my best way of describing comfort. I really really hate it. I try scanning for the one person that would probably keep my mind at ease. Then I spot him

When I finally saw Hagi, I couldn't help but stare at his glory. He was wearing a white poet shirt underneath his black jacket. His black tuxedo pants hug his legs nicely before they loosen at his ankles.

Then I noticed that I still hadn't moved from my spot. Looking nervously at Charlotte, silently asking for a little help. She just smiled at me and gave me a nod of encouragement.

With a deep breath, take one step in my new high heels, and start down the stairs. One by one. Each step I take gets me closer and closer to my goal. To the man who was now at the last step waiting for me with his hand held out.

When I finally make it to the bottom, I place my hand in his palm. He gently brings my hand up to his lips where he places a small kiss.

He lifts his head to smile brightly at me, then turns toward our onlookers. "Friends and Family, I here introduce you to my intended. My mate for all eternity. The one who will bare and be the mother of my children. The first daughter of the former Resington Carlisito and his human mate later turned Lucinda. A damphir officially welcomed into our coven. Saya Carlisito."

My eyes widened in worry. I didn't think that he'd be so abrupt about this! What are they going to say? A half-breed is coming into their world. Probably the first to come out in the open.

The silence stretched for a moment longer. Then…an applause rang out through the entire ballroom. Loud claps echoed around the room and into my ears.

_Well _that_ was unexpected to say the least._

Hagi's fingers interlaced with mine and he leaned in to whisper, "I told you not to worry, now didn't I?"

I let out a little giggle as he pulled me past the different people who were watching us. Most of them went back to their dancing and mingling while others helped themselves to some refreshments.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I finally asked when Hagi and I sat down at a table. But before Hagi could answer I noticed a familiar twosome waltzing together in the middle of the dance floor. "Is that Diva and Solomon? Together?"

He smiled, taking his own seat. "Yes, it seems that Diva's charms have gotten to my little brother."

I smiled, "I think its cute. Diva deserves someone too."

"Maybe she'll take him off his high horse and have him turn into a gentlemen." He suggested, "He needs someone to tone down his ego."

I snorted, "She'll tone down something alright."

"Hello, Saya." Said a familiar voice. "It's been a while."

With a frown, I turn to face whoever it was. What I see stops my mind and places it into a complete halt.

There standing next to my chair is a lovely female vampire with long brown hair that was almost black and that curled at the ends. She had on a dark violet dress that hugged at her waist and flowed passed her hips down to her feet that swayed with every move. Her dark green eyes are what made me recognize her.

"Kasetta!" I jumped out of my seat to give her hug, which she gladly returned. "I was so worried when I saw Karl draining."

She laughed, still not letting go, "He told me that Hagi had to pull you away. Though it was unnecessary, I appreciate your intentions."

"Of course!" I said.

"I apologize for growling at you, Saya." A male voice said coming towards when I released Kasetta. Karl grinned sheepishly, "My instincts took over."

Hagi stood beside me to smile at Kasetta, "How are you fairing to your knew life? Immortality seems to be agreeing with you."

She took a long whiff of the air and stared dreamily at Karl, "It's taking some getting used to. But it's amazing. I feel so much more alive than when I was human." She smiled when he took her hand. "Our connection is even stronger now. Since Karl created me, we have formed a bond that now reaches through blood."

"I'm very happy for the two of you." I said.

"Thank you," Karl replied. A new song started playing and his head went right up. "Come now, dear, I believe that they're playing our song." He nodded to us one last time. "Enjoy your moment, Saya. Tonight is all about you and Hagi until the wedding. Have fun!" Then he pulled her towards the dancefloor.

Hagi wrapped his arms around me and I giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"He has such a tough exterior," I started, "I never guessed that he would be into dancing of all things." He laughed with me.

"Well well well!" A loud voice said to us. "Look who's all dressed up and proper."

Hagi turned his head and bared his fangs at the man who was sitting on the couch. "I see that you've made yourself comfortable, James."

James had his arms up lazily on the couch while two familiar women sat on either side. One was Rebecca, but I couldn't place the other one. He had on a black pet shirt that was unbuttoned all the way down save the last two. He was also wearing black tux pants that were similar to Hagi's but a little tighter. And had black gloves.

Rebecca had on a short strappless tight red dress that when barely went passed her butt. Her curly blonde hair was up in a bun while a few of her strands framed her face. Her arms were encased in black leather gloves that when up to almost to her shoulders, and her feet were encased in black pumps. The other woman had her black hair in a sideways braid that went down passed her breasts. Her dark skin glowed against her tight yellow dress that was in the same fashion as Rebecca's. She had no gloves on, but she did have on yellow high heeled sandals.

Wait! Wasn't she…?

"Ms. Clarkson," Hagi sneered, "What an honor to see you here. With James no less."

She giggled while stroking James' chin, "He's a pure animal. He was kind enough to let be his with Rebecca." The other woman smiled and began to stroke her leg. "They've been very good to me."

James had on a sly smile, "These girls have been proven to be very good company to me. After Hagi had so kindly let them go. I kindly took them into my care." He gave me a onceover. "Don't think that that little pretty dress will make you any less of a half breed. It won't make you welcome."

"Shut your mouth!" Hagi burst.

He didn't lose his smile. "Someone's feeling hurt?"

"I'd suggest you do as he says or he'll get really mad." Now who was that?

Hagi's eyebrows went up, "Kai?" He regarded the boy with interest. "I see you made it safely from Japan. How's your father?"

The red head grinned and shook his hand, "He's doin fine. He sends his regards to you and your mate."

"Saya!"

I look to see a girl with light brown in a mermaid green dress running towards us. "Mao!" I engulf her in a hug as we giggle uncontrollably. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She giggled, "Kai asked me to be his date, and we're staying here until the wedding."

I smirked, "Seems he likes you too."

We pulled away from each other when Kai took her hand. "One doesn't need to be a genius to know I've fallen hard for this lovely vixen." He kissed her cheek gently. "I'm more than happy that she wanted to come with me."

"Saya, you'll never believe it!" She said, "I found my parents!"

My jaw dropped. "I thought you said they were killed."

She shrugged, "I thought so too. But they were in hiding because there was a fight between hem and other nobles. They sent me to Europe when I was a toddler to protect me. And Kai found them for me!"

"I don't believe it," I said. "That's amazing!"

"I know!" She squealed. A slow song started playing gently in the room and she grabbed Kai's hand. "Come on, Kai, let's dance." And she pulled him away.

"Shall we dance to?" Hagi asked me.

I blushed, "I don't know how!"

He took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor, ignoring my protests. "No worries. I can teach you."

"Now?!" I began to shake as he brought me to the center of the floor.

He smiled, "Yes, now." He placed my left hand on his shoulder, and held my other hand. Then he gently placed his right hand on my waist. "Just followed my lead. I won't let you fall."

Around us I could see our friends and family dancing wonderfully with their partners as if they were all professional dancers. "I don't know if I can do this." I whispered.

"You can," he murmured. "Trust me. I go forward, you go back, vise versa. It's not too hard." Then he pulled me along with him.

"Don't let go of me!" I whimpered.

"Shh," He hushed, "I'll never let you go. Now come. One, two, three. One, two, three."

_One step back, then forward, then to the side. One. Two. Three._

I was doing it! I couldn't believe it. Hagi were dancing in complete harmony with the song. He never once let me go. He kept me close as we danced. Our eyes never leaving the other. That's what was keeping me calm. Such love and devotion coming from him that kept me sane. And safe.

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked it!**


	26. Hearts Unwrapped

**Hearts Unwrapped**

_Saya_

I felt like a princess. Dancing around the ballroom with gracefulness I didn't know I had. And with Hagi at my side, it made it all the better. His centuries of experience made it seem more nerve racking. But he was so good at it. He never let me go. Not for a moment.

"You're an incredible dancer," He commented.

I blushed. "Why thank you." We walked away from the dance floor and took a seat at one of the tables. As we watched the other guests mingle and dance, I nibbled on some of the sushi and fondue that sat there.

"You ever do this before?" He teased and I smacked his arm.

"Very funny!"

"It is and you know it," Then the irritating man pecked my nose. "I can't help teasing you. Wait until our marriage ceremony," his voice dropped down to a purr as he scooted his chair closer to mine, "You're in trouble then. And I'm not just talking about teasing. I plan on having the two of us not leave the bedroom for a whole week." His lips brushed across my throat. "I will keep you in there and hold you hostage. All to myself."

Pulling out a fan I began to wave at myself. "Besides me and some of the waitresses everyone else in here is a vampire!"

"Mmm hmm," He said, "And your point is?"

I folded my fan and wacked his arm again, "My point is that they can probably hear every word that's coming out of your mouth!"

His grin was shameless as he pointed towards the dancers, "It appears that Diva and Solomon are a lot less shameful."

"What?" I turned my head to see where he was pointing at. When I spotted them I froze, "Oh my."

Diva had her arms wrapped tightly around Solomon's neck as his lips moved along with hers. His arms were holding onto her waist keeping her as close as possible.

"Well how about them apples?" I said looking back at him. "Anyone else see that coming?"

He shrugged, "He can be as public as any other vampire," My hopes were about to go down when he spoke again. "But she means something to him."

Raising a brow I lean in towards him, "How can you tell?"

Pointing again, he said, "His hands are on her waist. In a gentle gesture at that." Running a hand through his hair, he continued, "For his usual women his hands would be on their rears and have them against the wall."

"You're joking!"

"I am not!"

"You're mind is always in the gutter!"

"Once again I still don't see your point."

"You're incorrigible!"

_Diva_

Solomon's mouth was warm against mine as he held me tight in his arms. His tongue stroked mine in a passion of pleasure. His hands kept me tight against him as we strayed away from the dancers.

My own hands had traveled up his arms and tangled into his golden locks. Such wavy perfect curls. So soft.

"You'll have to forgive me, precious Diva," He whispered. "I'm finding it very difficult to control myself around you." His fangs grew out. "I've never wanted another woman like this."

I tightened my grip on his hair. "Then take me, Solmon." My own fangs came out. I'm yours."

His grin was evil when he pulled me into his arms and carried me out of the ballroom. The walls were a blur as he ran though the hallways. Left, right, back, I didn't know where we were going. I just kept looking up at his lovely grey eyes.

The next thing I knew, we were in a dark room, a door slammed shut, and then I was thrown on the bed. So hard that I bounced up five feet. His mouth slammed back to mine with a hungry demand. "You taste delicious," I said, "I love it!"

"You're not too bad yourself," I replied. "How did you know I like peppermint?"

He licked his lips. "Lucky guess, lovely one."

I frowned as guilt began to wash over me. "Solomon, there's something I have to tell you."

His brows furrowed, "What's the matter, Diva?"

I looked down at my fingers, "I'm afraid to admit that you won't be my first, Solmon."

"Oh?"

A blush scorched my cheeks. "I was very horny after I reached maturity. And I whenever I met an attractive male at an event or party, well…"

Solomon leaned down towards me again, "Did you think this would shy me away?"

I blinked up at him. "You're not mad?"

He smirked, "Quite the contrary." His hand fisted in my dress. "This means," he ripped my bodice in half, "that I don't have to hold back."

A wicked grin met my lips. "Not at all." I sat up and tore off my bra. "I am all yours for the taking.

The coat of his tux had already been thrown off after he threw me on the bed. I had torn off his shirt and ran my hands along his toned abs and pecs. Rock hard muscle lay underneath a thin layer of skin as I caressed his upper body. Delicious.

He lifted his hand up to show me the rose I'd changed for him. "I think I will keep this," He said. "As a memory of our first time together." After he placed it on the bedside table he placed a kiss on my chin, "The first of many." Than he made a quick work of his belt and took off his pants.

No underwear. Yummy. I took a closer look. Not that they would be able to contain his girth.

His hands were already working on my tights. Then he gave up and ripped them in half. His fingers traveled up my leg across my thighs until they reached my panties. They stroked along the edges all around until they slipped underneath to stroke my wet folds. "My my, feeling naughty are we?" I moaned when he finally pulled them off, or should I say tore them off.

I looked at him as stroked my sides. "You're hairless." He said.

"Is that bad?"

He laughed and leaned down to stroke my breasts. "It's normal, my dear. You should know that." I wanted to smack him, but his lips startle to suckle on my nipple, and took my breath along with it. "Your breasts are delectable." His eyes met mine. "These are mine from now on."

I raised a brow, "Says who?" I teased.

He brought his tongue from the valley of my breasts up to my chin, "Says me." He kissed the corner of my mouth and met my eyes again. "You feel it don't you."

I froze. "Solomon…I can't!"

Kissing my forehead, he continued. "We've bonded, Diva. I know you can feel it. Don't be afraid."

Hiding my face in my hands and I turned onto my side. "I don't deserve it, Solomon! I don't deserve you!"

His hand stroked my bare shoulder, "Why don't you deserve it?"

"I'm a half breed! And you're a−"

"Royal?" He finished.

I nodded. "I don't deserve you."

"Does Saya deserve Hagi?" He finally asked.

That made me pause. "What?"

"Does Saya deserve Hagi?" He asked again.

"Of course she does!" I replied. I sat up and looked at him. "They were meant for each other. He treats her right, like she should be."

"So why don't you deserve me?" He asked. "She's a half-breed. You're a half-breed. Sisters. Twins! There's not much of a difference."

"Well…I…There's…" No words wanted to come out. Then he placed a finger on my lips.

"Hagi has told me that Saya has made multiple reasons why she doesn't deserve him. Mostly because of what she is." That finger went down to lift my chin, "Even now she has trouble accepting it." He leaned in closer. "You two are definitely cut from the same cloth." Then he kissed my troubles away in that instant.

I let him lie me down back onto the pillows. Our moans and cries of pleasure rang out in the room. His hard cold body moved in rhythm with mine as we gave into our desires and our hearts.

The one man who could look passed my sins and into my own heart. Now mine.


	27. Different Tactics

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

Lemony goodness in this chapter!

**Different Tactics**

_Solomon_

The feeling of Diva's flesh surrounding my own was indescribable. Like my brothers, I have had my fair share of women. Hundreds have warmed my bed and kept me company when loneliness got the better of me. I never saw a female as more than pleasure. The thought of a mate sounded like I would be dragged down. But this lovely vision in front of me has changed my perspective.

The sight of Diva's raven hair spread out against the pillows. Her blue eyes staring at me in wonder before clenching shut with each thrust I make. Her small hands fisting in the sheets of my bed. The feel of her legs wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

I now had her bent over on her knees in front of me. Her head was buried in a cradle of her arms. My hands had a firm grip on her hips as I entered her once more. Deeper than before. Diva threw her head back and yelped as my thrusts grew more intense. She lifted her upper body on her arms to keep steady.

Her breasts bouncing back and forth with every push I made into her body. Those soft pale globes shining in the little light that was in the room. The little pink tips hardening to where they almost glow.

She cried out again in release before biting into a pillow. Feathers shot out and flew all over the room as if the pillow exploded. Little soft snowflakes as it were. The action made me stop before I could reach my peek. I was so shocked. Never have I seen something quite like this.

Turning to look at me, she croaked, "Why did you stop?"

Looking down at her I say, "You just destroyed a pillow."

Looking around at her mess, she shrugged, "Oh well. You have more pillows to spare."

I pressed a finger against her spine. "Why hurt the innocent pillows, my dear?" I pulled out of her, still fully erect. "They've done nothing to you."

She looked over her shoulders to glare at me. "Since you won't finish what you started," she turned around, still on all fours. "I'll do it for you." Then she pushed me roughly down on my back. She crawled towards me, her harms on either side of my waist.

I leaned up on my elbows to watch her. She gazed thoughtfully at my still hard erection. Lifting up her small hand, she took it in her grasp. "It's so large." She mused while stroking it. "Perfectly shaped. So warm. And hard." Her fangs could be seen from her lips. "I wonder how it tastes."

Before I could yell out, she had taken a long lick up from the base to the end. A hiss escaped my lips as her tongue swirled around the tip. Slow torturous slips of her tongue going up, down, and around. Then she would repeat.

I lean my head back and moan. Such a devious monster. So arousing. Then I felt a strange caress along my flesh and I look down in confusion. Then I see it.

She had taken her breasts and cradled my rock hard flesh in between them. Stroking them up and down. Moving them along its length while keeping it encaged in their grip.

A loud gasp tore out of my mouth when she wrapped her lips around my girth. She took in its entire length into her mouth. She began to move her head in slow movements. Then she sped her actions while beginning suck.

Behind my pleasure, I smile at her. I reached down to caress her head, combing my fingers through her hair. Such a lovely creature.

Her movements began to increase and it was getting harder to keep control. I could feel the pressure start to build up. Signaling what was about to come.

"Diva!" I shouted. She kept going. "I'm close. So close!" She grasped it in her hand and stroked it while she sped up her actions. Faster. Much faster.

"I'm…coming!"

She pulled her mouth away just in time. My fluids flew passed her face and over shoulder, landing wherever it may. I lay there panting while she just looked at me. A smile of complete satisfaction on her face. "Told you I would finish it."

Something in me stirred. My senses going to pure instinct. Feeling my eyes turn red, I tell her, "I think not." I then grab her shoulders and push her back against the pillows. She yelped when I trapped her in my arms and tangled my fingers in her hair.

Yanking her head to the side so her neck was bared to me. Unmarked. Perfect. "You're mine." I growled before biting deeply into her vein.

She gasped and went still underneath me, "Solomon!"

I ignored her and kept feasting. Her blood was like a drug to me. I'd never tasted something as exquisite as this. Such a rich flavor swirling around my tongue. Then filling me with completion with every swallow.

After five good pulls, I leaned back to look at my prize.

She was panting heavily with chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Her eyes were half lidded as her blue gaze met mine. "You bit me."

I nodded, "This means your mine now."

She laughed, "You just wait till I catch my breath!" She rolled on her side. "You'll be covered in my bite marks and nail scratches."

I chuckled and spooned myself against her back, pulling her into my arms. "I look forward to it." I kissed her. "Sleep now, my love."

"Will do."

_James_

"Master!" My pet Rebecca moaned from under the covers. "Come back to bed!"

I was facing the window. Contemplating on what I should do to get rid of the little half-breed pest.

"Please!" Ms. Clarkson said next. "It's cold without you here to warm us."

Picking up some papers I walk the other direction. "Keep each other warm. And be ready for me when I come back." Shutting the door I head towards the library.

I'll find something that will get rid of the little vermin. Even if I have to kill her to do it.

_Hagi_

Saya was slowly beginning to dose while we sat at our table. We'd danced for hours and hours on end. Solomon and Diva have already _retired_ for the day. And some of the partygoers have left as well. It was nearing five in the morning. So one could understand why she was tired.

"Why don't you take her to bed, Hagi?" Someone from behind me said. I looked to see Charlotte smiling at the two of us. "She's already asleep."

I blinked and looked to see that Saya was indeed fast asleep. She had her head on her crossed arms and small smile on her face.

"I think your right." Getting up from my seat, I gently pull her into my arms and lift her up careful not to disturb her. "I'll take her to my room where we can sleep." With a final farewell to some of the partygoers, I head out of the ballroom.

I walk up the flights of stairs to get to my room. Hopefully she wouldn't be too baffled with the thought of my taking her to my room without asking first. I'm sure she'd be fine with it.

Finally making it to my room, I nudge the door open with my foot. After gently placing Saya down on the bed, I take off her shoes and place them next to the bed. Then with complete caution, I unbutton her dress.

_It would be most uncomfortable for her to sleep with this on._ I told myself. _I am doing this out of courtesy to her as a mate should._

It was a much more difficult task than I had though. So many times I had envisioned undressing her. But with her wide awake. I almost feel as though I am violating her. _It's for her._ I thought. _It's for her._

Then I saw her covered breasts enter my view once I open the dress and my mouth went dry. "So lovely," I murmured. Then I shook my head back and forth. _No!_ I slammed my eyes shut and continued to undress her. I'll wait till our mating night to view her body when being undressed. Only then and after!

I manages to slide the dress off her shoulders without waking her and keeping my eyes closed. Then I slowly peeled off the pants next. Turning away and placing the items on a nearby chair, I walk to my closet and pull out one of my white button up shirts and some flannel pajama bottoms. I strip myself of the suit and hang it up neatly where it belongs then put on the bottoms.

Walking back to my mate, I slip the her arms into the shirt and button it all the way down. Then I tucked her into the bed, so she was snug. With a smile I walk around the bed to join her under the covers. She then rolls over on her other side to face me and curl herself into my arms. Even in sleep, she searches for me.

Smiling slightly I pull her into my arms. The sounds of the locks going off signaling the rising sun. Time for the rest of us all to sleep.

And to see what I will face when we wake up tonight. Should be intersesting.

**Thanks to a review I noticed that I had 'Nathan' instead of 'James'. Sorry! And thank you for pointing it out!**


	28. Some Things Can Never be Unseen

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

**Some Things Can Never be Unseen**

_Saya_

I didn't know what time it was. Late afternoon. Or early in the morning. I had no clue. I just knew that the castle was on day lock-down. That and I was in the cool embrace of my love.

A gentle kiss pressed into my hair when he spoke, "Sleep well, Saya?"

I yawned and stretched out my arms. "Very. What time is it?"

"Almost eight-thirty." He said, pulling me back down next to him.

"So late?" I asked when he wrapped his arm around me.

I felt him smirk against my back, "You call that late? We've slept in longer before."

I blushed, "Well yeah but−" that was when I noticed that I didn't remember going back to bed last night. I don't even remember leaving the ball! Lifting the covers I noticed that wasn't in my dress anymore, but a large white button-up dress shirt. I wiggle a little bit to test and am relieved to still be wearing my bra and panties.

After releasing the comforter I turn to see that Hagi had moved a foot away with his arms folded behind his head. His expression guarded. I could then tell that he was shirtless. What was under the covers, I did not know.

Sitting up and then folding my hands on my lap, I look at him. "I'm not gonna yell." I tell him. "I just want to know everything that happened last night." My eyes narrow, "Especially since I don't remember _changing clothes._"

With a deep sigh, he lifted his hands in surrender. "Alright alright." He sat up and faced me, "I swear on my honor, Saya, that you and I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have approved of last night."

I crossed my arms, "So what happened then?"

He twiddled his thumbs, "You fell asleep at our table last night. So Charlotte suggested that I take you upstairs to bed."

"I fell asleep at the table?!" I was flabbergasted. "You've got to be kidding!"

He chuckled, "I am not. You were out like a light."

Covering my face with my hand, I grumble, "Okay then, what else?"

"Well, as any mate should, I made sure you were to be taken care of. I picked you up and retired us both for the evening."

"Get to the part about why I'm in your shirt." I edged.

"Well I assumed that you wouldn't want to sleep in your lovely dress and ruin it." He combed a hand through his long hair, "So I took the liberty of undressing you of the dress and lent you one of my shirts. I would have given you one of my pants but they're a few sizes too large."

I bit my lip. "Is that all?"

He grinned "Other than the fact that you and I romped like rabbits for a few hours, that's pretty much it."

"We _WHAT_!" I gasped. "But you said−! What did we…?"How could I not remember this?

He threw his had backed and laughed, "I'm joking, Saya. Relax. As soon as I dressed you in the shirt and tucked you in, I crawled in next to you and fell right to sleep. I swear that was all we did."

"That was _not_ funny!" I huffed.

He didn't stop laughing, "Oh yes it was!" After a he got it all out, he stilled, "But, Saya,"

I glare at him, "What?"

He yanked me down so I was flat against the pillows then he crawled on top of me. His dark hair framing his face as grinned down at me. His fangs growing out juts a little bit more. "When I make love to you, I want you to be _wide_ awake." He leaned down to nuzzle my neck. "I want you to remember everything I do to you. Then bathe in the afterglow of what we did together. Remember this," His hand reached up to stroke my cheek. "we will both be willing participants when it comes to lovemaking. I intend for us to enjoy." He nibbled at my earlobe. "Forgive me?"

I sighed, "I suppose I can forgive you this time." I pulled he head back the brought his lips down to mine. He was gentle but powerful. Just as he always was when we kissed.

I regretfully pulled away. "I think we better get up. Come on!" Pulling at his arm I yank him out of bed. "Up up up!"

"Alright I'm coming!" He grumbled and got up. He kept my hand in his when we left the room and walked in the hallway.

"I need to stop at Diva's room real quick to get my leggings from last night. As much as I love this shirt, I don't feel like flashing my panties at anyone. Or have them think I'm trying to."

"Wise choice," he muttered. When we got to Diva's room and I placed my hand on the knob, he stopped.

"Wait, Saya−!"

I opened the door. And found my very naked sister straddling an equally naked Solomon. Her hands were on his chest while his were on her hips. Both of them froze at what they were doing and stared at me with wide eyes.

"I…uh…" Words failed me.

"Sa…Sa…Saya!" Diva gasped grabbing a sheet to cover herself. "Why didn't you knock first?"

My face flamed in embarrassment, "Sorry!" Then I slammed the door shut.

Hagi had his hand covering his eyes when he spoke, "I tried to warn you."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" I demanded and head towards my room while he followed.

"I was distracted! Believe me; do you think I enjoy seeing my siblings in the middle of lovemaking?" He shuddered. "Not entertaining in the slightest."

When we made it to my room and I began rummaging through my drawers. "I'll need to rinse my eyes out with soap! I can't believe I just caught my sister having sex with Solomon." I slammed my eyes shut and dropped my butt to the floor. "I'm scarred for life!"

I heard a chuckle and opened one of my eyes, "Don't laugh at me!"

He laughed harder, "I can't help it. You're too cute when you're embarrassed."

"Oh shut up!" A knock sounded at my door. "Come in!" I said a little too loudly.

The door opened and a red-face Diva poked her head in. Now clothed in a nightgown. "May I come in?"

"Sure," I got off the floor and swept my arm. "Come on in." Hagi backed up slightly and headed towards the door and I glared at him. "And where do you think you're going?"

He reached the door, "Anywhere but here. I'll see you two at the dining hall!" The he left, closing the door behind him.

Diva shuffled her feet, "So…"

I began to twiddle my thumbs, "So."

She scratched the back of her head, "I'm assuming that you have some questions about what you saw just a few moments ago?"

I rocked on my heels, "Not necessarily. You and Solomon had sex last night." I tried to sound casual but I was failing miserably.

She blushed again, "Yes we did, but there's something else, Saya!"

My brows rose, "What is it?"

"I really have feelings for him." She murmured. "I don't know how to explain it. I've only known him for a little while. But I feel something so deep with him. And he feels the same way. He says that we've bonded. And…" I listen intently "I feel like I want to spend eternity with him!"

My jaw dropped for a moment and then I smiled, "Oh, Diva!" I pulled her into a hug. "You're in love!"

She pulled away, "I think I am. Is this how you feel with Hagi?"

I nodded, "But we haven't gotten hat far yet. I want to wait until we're married before we take that next step."

Looking away, she sat down on the bed. "I wish I would've waited. I didn't want to hold back though! I was a blinding need!"

I shrugged, "That's normal for most vampires. When they reach maturity that will happen."

She looked at me, "How did you _stand_ it?"

"I didn't have any blood when my transition hit. So it didn't affect me."

She looked down, "I see. Sorry again."

I took her hand, "I've already forgiven you. Let's not talk about it again. Okay?"

She smiled. "Okay." Then she gave me a onceover and grinned. "What did _you_ do last night?"

I looked down at my shirt and blushed. "Oh that."

She fingered the over-sized shirt, "Yes that."

"Well…"

"Spill!" She persisted.

"Okay!" I took a deep breath and laid it out. "So apparently I fell asleep at the table where we were seated at last night." I looked at her and she waved her hand for me to continue. "So he took me to his room. Now as for the shirt, he took off my dress so I wouldn't be uncomfortable while I slept and put me in one of his shirts."

She raised a brow, "Is that all?"

I nodded, "Yes."

She huffed and flipped her hair, "Well that's boring!"

"Hey!" Then I hit her with a pillow and she went down.

When she sat back up she glared, "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!" I shot back.

"You asked for it!" Then she whacked me in the face with another pillow. "How 'bout them apples!"

"Alright that's it! It's on!" And then we started going at it. We just kept whacking each other with pillows. Over and over. This was years overdue! Smacks in the face, side, butt, all over. We were hitting each other so hard that feathers were flying all over the place.

The door slammed open and both Hagi and Solomon barged in.

"We heard banging and thought−" Hagi stopped when he saw the feathers and the pillows in our arms.

"Well, Hagi, it's finally come true." Solomon said. "We've walked into a love fest between twins and feathers."

"Solomon!"

He grinned wickedly and fixed his shirt. "Well, Hagi, what do you say? She we join in on this orgy?"

"Orgy!?"

Hagi thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Hmmm,"

"He's thinking about it!" I gasped. "He's actually _thinking _about it!"

He smiled, "Well, Saya, you look quite lovely with feathers in your hair." His eyes me t mine and he hissed in pleasure. "So arousing. I can't help but what I see."

"Perverts!" We shouted, and then two pillows met their faces.

When they fell down, the boys grinned, "Orgy!"

"Run for your life!" I shouted and we jumped to our feet.

They blocked our only exits. Solomon waved his finger at us. "Now now, girls, why the rush?"

"Let us join your little game." Hagi said.

I looked at Diva, "Ah crap, we're screwed."

"Get them!" Then they charged at us.

"Ah! Run!" We didn't make it two feet before they already tackled us to the ground. "Damn it, Hagi, release!"

Diva grunted beside us when Solomon grabbed her. "Will you get off?"

They kept our arms immobile before they spoke again, "What do you think we should do with them, Solomon?" Hagi purred against my neck.

He bit Diva's earlobe before answering, "Well I say we tickle them until they surrender."

She craned her neck to glare at him, "You wouldn't!"

The both grinned madly, "Oh wouldn't we?"

Diva and I exchanged a glance of terror. "HELP!"


	29. To Try Something New

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

**To Try Something New**

_Saya_

To say that I was annoyed would be a bit of an understatement. I can't believe that Hagi and Solmon had actually _tickled _us! How old were we? Three?

"Come now, Saya," He said. "You have to agree that it was a little funny." There was knock at the door. "Will you _please_ let me in?"

I'd locked myself in my room after I managed to shoo everyone else out. He is _so_ not aloud back in here. NOPE! Let him stir. He deserved it. No way was I going to let him off so easily. He could forget it.

"Saya," he came again. "Please let me in." I hate it when he says _please!_ "You know I love you." That too. "Please, my love?"

Grrr!

"You can't stay in there forever."

"Watch me!" I yelled back, turning from the door and ran to the bed.

"You'll miss me too much." _We'll see,_ I thought. "Let me in."

"No!" I pulled the quilt over my head. "Go away!"

"You know you're cute when you're mad." He sounded much closer this time.

"Beat it!" Honestly!

"Well too late." He sounded much closer this time. "I've already let myself in." Then the quilt was pulled away and I was met with a grinning dark haired vampire.

"What the…!"

He kissed my nose. "You might want to _lock_ the door to keep them out next time." He shrugged. "Not that it would make much of a difference otherwise. I could always just tear it down."

"Then why were you making such a fuss!" I demanded. "You could have opened the door whenever you wanted!"

"I like teasing you." Was his reply before he kissed me.

I pulled away, "I'm still mad at you!"

That grin never left his face. "I'd never expect less." And his mouth went back to work against mine. After he pulled away the rest of the comforter he nestles in between my legs. His pelvis digging into mine while that slick tongue of his strokes mine. Each push he made was making me hot all over.

I could feel the wetness dampen my panties, making me a little shy. But he growled in approval and drove his hardened arousal against my core. Telling me that he felt just the same.

He pulled away gently to nip at my chin and under my jaw. Those supple lips of his never leaving my skin. Caressing me every where they go. Making me feel so much pleasure.

But something nagged at my brain. I had heard that when a man was aroused that it hurt them quite a bit if they weren't taken care of. But he never tells me. I know that I sometimes feel achy down there. But what does he feel?

I tried to pull him off me. "Hagi, wait."

"Why?" He asked against my throat, "You like this." Then he bit gently on my collarbone. "I can smell it."

Oh, wasn't that the truth! Could I get any redder? It was so hard to no moan as those wonderful lips kept nipping at my skin. No! I shook my head and pushed at his head. "Stop!"

He pulled away to frown down at me. "What's the matter, Saya?"

That damn blush came back again. "I want to pleasure _you_, Hagi."

He furrowed his brows. "You pleasure me all the time, Saya." Then he grinned pushing arousal against my core and I gasped. "You see? This feels very pleasurable."

"But don't you ever climax?" He blinked as if shocked that I knew what the meant. "I mean, I've heard from a certain source that men can hurt if they don't finish. I know that sometimes I feel a little…_achy._" Good grief, could this get anymore embarrassing?

"I see," He said. "You feel as though I am hurting, yes?"

I nodded, "Surly you at least…um…pleasure yourself?"

He pondered, "I have not done that in years. Sure I have been aroused since you've been here. But I never finished."

"But doesn't it hurt?"

"It can." He ran a finger down my cheek. "I won't finish until I am with you."

I reached up to stroke his face, "But you are with me."

He frowned, "Saya−"

"Finish it." I told him. "I don't want you to hurt."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Saya…please!"

I leaned and framed his face in my hands. "I love you, Hagi. Let me pleasure you. Please."

He eyes snapped open and I was met with a red glow. His fangs elongated to where the peeked out from his lips. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He hissed and roughly turned me around have my back against his chest. One of his arms went around my chest and held onto my shoulder while the other slowly went up my inner thigh. I was still in nothing but his shirt and undergarments. "What…what are you doing."

He licked the shell of my ear, "You don't think that I'm going to climax alone do you?"

I shook in his arms, "You don't mean…?"

"I do," He growled in my ear. Then his fingers found the crevice between my thighs and stroked gently. "I would hate for you to feel _achy._"

And here I thought _I_ was going to seduce _him!_ Damn it!

Fine. BRING IT!

With slow precaution, I reach back behind me. Hagi was on his knees as he held me against him, so at least I'll be able to reach him. Slowly reaching up his leg, I find his groin. In his pants, I could feel his hard arousal begging to be released from it's confinement. I stroked it once slowly to see what he would do. He growled approvingly against my neck. And hi fingers moved my panties aside to stroke my swollen heat.

I arched my back against him and he chuckled. "I have you under my control Saya." Those fingers of his rubbed up and down my opening, making me increasingly wet. "Such nectar. It feels so good against my fingers."

I caught my breath and reached back towards his zipper. Finding it, I pull down very slowly, and his erection spring free. I was not prepared for the size that I was met with. It went all the way up passed his belly button! I took it into my hand and he hissed.

My gosh, it was huge! It was so thick in my palm. Hard and warm at the same time. It also felt soft. I ran my hand from the base all the way up to the tip. Hagi moaned and thrust into my palm while his finger rubbed against my clit. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, my own fangs digging into my lips. Then two of his fingers sought my opening and slipped inside.

My whole body quaked from the contact. I was so shocked! He was inside me! He was actually inside of me. It took me a while to realize that he was talking to me. "Are you alright, Saya?" He asked. "Is this too much?"

Shaking my head, I crane my neck to kiss his neck. "No. It's just new to me."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "I will make you feel good, Saya. I promise." Then his fingers started to move inside me. Stroking me. Pleasuring me. It was all so amazing!

Now it's time for me to help _him._ I ran my hand down the shaft, then up again. Up and down. Slowly but surly. Then his fingers began to move a little faster. And faster. So, I started to stroke his length faster. We stayed in rhythm together. So fast. So pleasurable. We were in tune together.

Moans escaped our lips as we pleasured each other. We panted as the movements became more and more intense with every second. Then he snarled and jerked in my hand.

"Saya!"

He thrust his hips up and his arousal shot up, hot liquid bursting out and spreading all over my hand. His whole body seemed to relax against me and deflate.

But he wasn't finished with me. His fingers found my sensitive spot and I fell apart as well. My entire body racketed with unveiling pleasure that I never knew existed. It was so amazing. I'd never knew that I could feel this way. The only reason that I was upright was because he still had me in a tight grip against his chest.

He pulled his fingers out me and brought them to his mouth. I watched in amazement as he sucked and licked his finger clean of my essence. His eyes were closed as he moaned in bliss. When he pulled his fingers out he looked at me adoringly, "You taste exquisite, Saya." He turned me around to pull me against his chest. "Thank you, Saya." He murmured, "I'd never felt this way when I came before." He kissed my neck. "But you made me feel amazing."

"I should be telling _you_ that!" I giggled.

He chuckled and pulled us up from the bed. "I suggest we take a shower so when we go to eat, we don't get harassed." He kissed my nose and headed out. But when he reached the door he turned to grin at me, "I'd take one with you, but nothing would stop me from taking you. And I want to wait until our wedding night." I blushed again and he laughed. "I'll see you downstairs!"


	30. A Design for a Dress

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

**A Design for a Dress**

_Karl_

I watched my mate sleep peacefully beside me. She was still a newborn so she won't wake up until the sun has completely set. She's developing to immortality nicely. I had to keep her in my room at first. The blood craze is too much for a newborn, she would've torn through anything beating heart until the burn was subsided. It was a risk bringing her to the ball; but she wanted to see Saya.

She was so still. No tossing or turning. No breathing. Before that would have worried me. But I know that she's truly alright. We only breathe out of habit, but we don't need to. I'll teach her everything she needs to know.

I press a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "I'll be back, my lovely." Then I get out of bed and put on a pair of Chinese trousers and head outside. Figure it would be a good time have some of the donors fill bags so I could put them in the safe. Have them ready for her when she wakes up.

"You are a fool, Karl."

With a snarl I turn around and bare my fangs. When I see who it is I growl, "James, what do you want? You're up early."

He's standing in the middle of the hallway. Arms crossed, legs apart, and a sly smile on his face. Wearing his favorite military uniform. He was up to something again. "Just observing this family going into the abyss. The family that's supposed to be setting examples for this country."

"What are you yammering about?" I demand.

He pointed to me, "That three out of the six of us are becoming hooligans by messing with this disgusting prospect."

I crossed my arms to mirror him. "And that would that be, James? Please specify."

"That thing that you three imbeciles call love!" He unfolded his arms. "You are shaming the race with these things."

"Mother and Father loved each other." I said. "And they've ruled over these lands for two thousands years."

"Their love is what got them killed!" He shouted.

I raised a brow, "And it was their love that had them adopt you."

He bared his fangs. "Watch yourself!"

I was on him then, I had him by the lapels of his jacket against the wall. "I seem to remember a ten-year-old pureblood, cold and alone. Only an hour before dawn. Who was it that brought you to our home? Who!"

His jaw clamped shut. Nostrils flaring, "The felt pity!"

I hit him against the wall again. "It was pure paternal instinct! They didn't feel pity! They felt sorrow and love for you. Why else would the bring you here?"

"You know nothing!" He spat. "And now you've turned that slut who now rests in your bed. Look how week she's made you!"

I released his jacket and grabbed his throat. "You shut your mouth! Kasetta is no slut!"

He got back on his knees and regarded me carefully. "You know as well as I that we've all fucked her. Not just you!" A muscle in my jaw ticked. "I've fucked her many times." I growled and he smiled. "Oh yes. Against the wall, on my bed, bathroom sink, you name it! Hagi's fucked her too. Amshel as well. You're too trusting!"

So this was his plan. Turn us all against each other with our pasts. Kasetta's past. Now I understood.

"You believed the whore's lies." He went on. "And now you've gone and turned her. Given her what she wanted. What she was after in the first place."

"You know nothing of Kasetta outside her body." I ground out.

"You're right." He grinned. "I know plenty of _inside_ her body."

"Shut up!"

"Karl?"

We both froze. I looked over my shoulder to see Kasetta standing not ten feet from us, wearing only a robe. Her eyes wide with worry and confusion. "What's going on?"

Instead of answering, I walk right up to her with blinding speed. Grabbing my arms I stare at her, "Making my claim in front of this low-life."

She shook, "What…?"

With a snarl I bit down into her neck, silencing her. I pull her blood into my body and take her in my arms. Then I take us back to my room, kick the door shut, and then release my hold on her neck. "You're mine." I said before ripping off her robe and depositing her on the bed. "No one else can have you."

She lied down against the pillows. Her dark hair spread over blanket. "I'm yours."

Damn straight.

_Saya_

"So Charlotte tells me that she's going to help design your wedding dress." Hagi said as we headed towards the front.

"Yeah," I said. "She wants me to stop by today so she can sketch it. She wanted to do it sooner but she's been busy with the baby and all."

He nodded, "Would you like me to come with you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Hagi, I−"

"Oh no you don't, Mister!" Came a shrilly voice from behind us. Then I was swooped into a heavy embrace and stuffed into a familiar ruffled shirt. _Ah Nathan._ "It's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding. What's wrong with you?"

I couldn't see Hagi's face, but I could feel his irritation. "Where are you taking her?"

Nathan pulled me out of his embrace and pat my head. "I'm going with Saya to get her design for the wedding dress. It needs my approval, I'm sure."

"Damn it, Nathan!" He barked once we were outside.

"Be back soon!" And we were in the limo.

"Saya, welcome back!" Charlotte engulfed me in a hug and squeezed. "I've been dying to get you back in this shop for ages!"

I hugged her back. "It's great to be back."

She pulled away and put a strand of hair behind my ear. "Meier is watching Samuel for the evening. Come! Let's measure you again for the dress."

"Didn't you measure me before?" I asked when she placed me on a stool. "I mean won't that work?" Something light smacked me in the head and I rubbed the sore spot. "Ow." Nathan was glaring at me with a raised brow, newspaper in hand. "You need to put that thing away."

"No it won't work!" He hit my arm, ignoring my flinch. "The wedding dress is the most important part of the wedding besides the vows. Now stand straight and do as Charlotte tells you!"

I pouted and kept my body straight. "I thought you were on my side."

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm on the dress's side for now, Saya."

"Come come now!" Charlotte came up to us with a notebook, and measuring tape. "Save the fight for the wedding. Now, Saya, arms up." I did as she said and she wrapped the tape around my midsection. "So what kind of dress are we thinking of?" She went lower to measure my hips.

I shrugged, "I was kind of thinking of the idea were top would be like a corset strapped to the skirt."

She nodded and measured my height. "I get were you're going. Would you like it to be short?"

"I'd like it long." I said. "A flared out skirt with ruches that don't start until they're just under my thighs. I'd like a nice trail too. Not too long though."

She wrote my measurements down with a nod. "Would you like some embroidery for the bust?" At my nod she kept going, "How about with silver beading?"

"I like that!" I said.

Nathan tapped his chin, "I guess that could work."

Charlotte beamed, "Glad to know you approve, Nathan. Shall I measure you for a dress as well?"

He combed a hand through his hair, "No, no, I'll be fine with a ruffled dress shirt."

She laughed, "I'll be right back, behave girls!"

I glared at Nathan and he held his hands up. "Easy now!"

"Will you leave me to deciding this, please?" I begged.

"You obviously need some guidance for this." He said.

"Why you!"

"Stay on that stool or I'll glue you there!" Charlotte marched back. Something white in her arms. "I need you to stay there, Saya." Then she turned to Nathan. "You, turn around.

He blinked. "Why?"

She sighed impatiently, "I need to undress her and I'd hate to blind you with the sight of bare breasts."

He shuddered and I blinked at her, "Bare what now?"

She smiled at me and held up the wite fabric. "I'm going to see if this corset fits, and if it does, it will be your wedding dress."

I looked at it for a second. "Where the bottom half?"

She laughed, "That will come. I promise." She put it on her arm again. "There's no need to be shy, Saya. I'm a woman too. There's nothing you have that I don't. So go ahead. That's why we're back here."

I let out a breath of defeat. "Okay. Let's get it over with." I paused lifting my shirt. "Just don't get scared at my scars too much please?"

She stopped at what she was doing and Nathan turned to frown at me. She turned sympathetic and nodded at Nathan so he would turn again. "Don't worry, Saya. I won't even mention them. No strip!"

I jumped, "Alright!" Then I slipped my top off and then unclasped my bra. I turned beat red.

"Don't be shy, I just want to try this on you. Hold your hair up." I did as she requested and held it all above my head. Then she wrapped the corset around my chest. I heard some rustling and it started to tighten in the back. "You'll need help getting in and out of this because straps may need to be loosened or tightened." There were some more tugs. "Let me know if this is too tight, okay?" I nodded. "Alright. Now I just need to tie it…and were good! It fits!"

I crane my hade to look at her, "So now what?"

She chuckled and began to untie it, "Now we know the corset fits. That means I can embroider it, then make the skirt and attach it together." She pulled it over my head and handed me my bra. "And then we have your dress."

I put it on then grabbed my shirt. "It's that simple?"

"It is with me." She affirmed. "Now, I'm going to put this back and then we're going to go looking for the shoes."

"Hey that's my job!" Nathan protested, turning around again. "Let me be in control this once."

"Once?" We both asked.

He sighed, "Point taken. But I _must_ be included with this one."

"This is Saya's wedding." Charlotte argued.

"Yeah!" I vouched.

He dropped his head, "Ugh! May I at least observe then?"

"Fine!"

He perked right up. "Yay!" He grabbed my arm, "Let's go!"

I let him pull me. "Why must we always yank my arm? One of these days it's going to tear off!" Thank goodness it was only one store away. Right next door.

"Oh stop complaining," He scolded and then sat me on another stool. Not even saying hello to the store clerk. "Now we are going to discuss the shoes."

Charlotte took a seat next to me. "I have a feeling you'll need the moral support."

Nathan cleared his throat and we looked at him. "Let's go over the details."

"Shoot." I said. Boy this will be fun.

"Do you want open toe?" He started.

"No, closed toe."

"High heels or flats."

"High heels."

"Any particular color?" Charlotte asked.

I shrugged. "White will be fine. Oh!" I jumped up. "Maybe some white pumps with some silver embroidery. Like my bust?"

He pursued his lips. "Hmmm." He looked to the front desk. "One second." He zipped over to the clerk and spoke to her quietly. She nodded with understanding and went to through a door behind her. He turned to us, "She thinks they might have something." She came back out and handed him a box. "Ah yes, thank you." He came back to us and opened it. "Now this is pretty." Held it out to me. "Now what do you think?"

I took it from and analyzed it. Turning it over. It was a three-inch heel white pump. On the right side of the outer rim looked like a silver spider web that turned into a frozen fire. Perfect and pristine. "It's amazing." I breathed.

"Great!" He snatched it from my hand and ran back to the desk. "You have this in a size 7?"

The clerk nodded and came back again with a similar box. "Here you go."

"Here's my card, Clarice." He said, handing her a black credit card.

Charlotte patted my back. "Looks like you're ready to go, dear."

I sighed, "I guess so."

"No we just need to a hold of your favorite make-up artist to discuss your hair and whatnot." She grinned madly.

My head fell into my hands, "Oh good god!"


	31. Here Already

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

**Here Already**

_Saya_

I was snuggled deeply in my bed. Hagi had left earlier flaming that he had some business to take care of. What it was I didn't know. But as long as I got to see him again soon. And that I got to sleep in a little bit longer.

Or so I thought…

Something small poked my nose and I sniffed. It poked me again and swatted it away. Once more and I buried my face in my pillow. This time there was a tank on my hair and I growled, baring my fangs I snap, "What!"

In front of me were Charlotte, Kasetta and Mao. Then there was also Diva who was sitting next to me on the bed. What the…?

"Get up, Saya, we have to get things ready!" She chirped.

I blinked at her. "Ready for what exactly?"

She frowned, "You're wedding of course! There ceremony is tonight!"

It took a second to register. "Come again?"

She sighed, "Your. Ceremony. Is. Tonight." She crossed her ams. "That clear enough for you?"

"But how?" I demanded. "I just barely got my dressed designed."

"Yes, you did." Charlotte spoke up. "That was a two weeks ago. It's done, wrapped up, and waiting to get put on." She picked up her watch. "The ceremony won't be until three tonight so we have a little time to go over some last minute arrangements."

"What time is it Now? I asked.

"Almost ten." She answered. "That's why we have to get moving. We have spa treatments lined up that need to be done in order for you to be more relaxed before we prep you."

Mao came up and yanked the cover off me. "That's why we're going right now. We only have five hours. Come on!" Then they each grabbed a limb and yanked me out of the bed.

"Hey!" I gasped as we flew out of the room and down the large hallway. "We are we going?"

"The spa, silly, where else?" Diva said, still not letting go of my arm.

"There's a spa here?" Now I was really confused.

"Seriously?" She demanded. "You didn't know there was a spa here?" Rolling her eyes and began to slow down her pace as we reached the east wing. "Do you _ever_ get out of that room?"

I blushed. "I like to go to the library. And then I go into the town when Nathan kidnaps me."

"Well it's our turn." Mao spoke this time. "Here we are!"

In front of us was a very large oak door. Surrounded by gold rim that circled it and formed into vines that created the door knob.

"How did I miss this?" I wondered out loud.

"You're asking me?" Diva demanded, then opened the door and threw me in. "Come on!"

Almost landing face first on the marble floor, I straightened to view in the rest of the room.

What was shown to me was pure glory at it's finest. This wasn't one of those fancy shiny spas that you normally see in magazines. This was whole other category. This room was the size of a small basket ball court.

The room was dimly lit with nothing but candles, save the light of the hallway from the open door. The walls were painted dark orange with dark vines climbing up to the ceiling. As if it were trees going into the ceiling. As a matter of fact, I think they _were_ trees.

There were three large steaming pools spread out through the room. Candles lit up surrounding them in a lovely light. Each pool was filled with water lily pebbles, going it a more nature feel.

The entire room was lit with only the dim light of multiple small candles throughout the entire thing. The sound of beautiful tune was filling the walls through the surround sound system. Making everything in me feel at peace.

"What kind of flute is that?" I ask no one in particular.

"Native American." Someone from the other side of the room said. We turned our heads as a familiar brunette walked towards us. "One of the most peaceful pieces of music. Which fits this occasion for our lovely bride."

"Kasetta!" I screamed and ran to give her a hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around me. "What are you doing here?"

She pulled away and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I wanted to make sure that you were well taken care of here at the spa for your wedding."

"Less talking or massaging! MOVE IT!" Diva shouted then grabbed me by the elbow.

"Whoa! Hey!" Here we go again. "You're going to dislocate my shoulder!"

She rolled her eyes and kept moving. "We can always pop it back in." Then threw me behind a curtain. "Not we'll see you in a second."

"Why are you leaving me in here?" I asked when the curtain was pulled around and blocked my view of her."

Then another curtain was thrown back behind me, making yelp. "Gah!"

There was a petite dirty blonde haired woman who appeared to be at least forty grinning madly at me, "Здравствуйте! My name is Inga!"

Oh so she was Russian.

"I make you feel very good for big day!" She squealed.

I backed away warily. "What're you going to do?"

That smile didn't falter. Then she spanked my butt. Making me yelp again and shield it from her. "You very tight muscle!" She walked around me in a circle. "I fix muscles so you and new husband make lots of love, yes!" She ignored the blush that crept up my cheeks and kept going. "Now undress."

"What?" Did I catch that correctly?

She clapped her hands, "Undress!"

"No!"

She raised her eyebrow. "Ok. I do it myself." Then she charged. "Of with the shirt!" And she ripped it right off.

"Hang on a minute!" I begged, but she kept going. "Uncle! Uncle!"

Ten seconds later, she threw me out in nothing clad in a towel. Which I held in a death grip so tight that my knuckles were white.

Diva, Charlotte, Mao and Kasetta were standing outside waiting for me. Also in only towels. Each with a knowing smile on their faces.

"Squealer much?" Mao asked.

I blushed again. "Pardon me for not liking my clothes ripped off of me."

"Oh now, hush hush!" Inga popped up beside and then grabbed my arm.

Why is it so popular to drag me by my arm. Can no one hold my hand and be gentle?

She thew me onto one of the massaging tables and shoved my head through the little hole at the top.

Guess not.

"Now you are going to relax in tranquility and peace. Just let yourself go. And you will feel free." Then she went right to work.

Her hands which seemed to be all rough and gruff were surprisingly gentle as she smoothed over my muscles. From my back all the way down to my feet.

The next few hours were pure amazement. For an hour and a half Inga stroked and pulled every ache out of my body and out into the universe. She popped my bones and pains in places I didn't even know I had. Then afterward, she gave me a foot massage. Which was difficult to endure because I am known to be ticklish there. But it worked out fine.

When the massage was done, she took me to one of of the chairs at the other side of the room where two more girls awaited us. When she sat me down, she went to work on massaging my temple and my scalp. While she did this, one woman placed cucumbers on my eyes and another placed my fingers into warm water and began giving me a manicure. Then the other fallowed suit when one more woman came and started to give me a pedicure.

I guess it was pampering time.

After another hour or so of being pampered, the girls and I headed back to my room. At least for now. After tonight, it won't be my room anymore. I'll be staying with Hagi in his room. Soon to be _our_ room.

This was it. We're getting married tonight.

Goodbye!

I tried to escape to the door but I was held back.

"Oh no you don't!" The door slammed shut before I could reach it. "I did not come all this way for you to chicken out on me now, girly!"

I looked up to see a familiar spiky vest. "Jackson!"

He grinned at me. "Nice to see you too. Now get in that bathroom."

"Nope!" I tried to run again but he grabbed my elbow and pulled me back. "Again with the arm pulling! Can no one escort me gently?"

"Not when you're fighting us." Then he threw me onto the chair. "You're hair has missed me, I can see it. Now don't fight it." He pressed the lever down and leaned my chair back so my neck rested against the sink.

"So where're the others?" I asked.

"They're getting their hair and make-up done elsewhere while I take care of you." He pulled my hair out of it's messy bun and placed it in the sink and started to wash it. "I remember what you told me your dream hairstyle for your wedding was going to be. So don't worry. I got this!"

"And I've got your make-up covered, Saya, so don't worry." Another voice said right next to us. "You'll be the bell of a ball."

"Hi, Matt." I said to the vampire. "Great to see you."

He grinned, "You too."

"Tut tut!" Jackson scolded. "I call dibs first. You'll get your moment, gorgeous, just wait."

I blew out a breath of defeat and let him do what he did best. Turn my hair into a science project. After he washed it with multiplied shampoos and conditioners, he ringed it out and pulled it from the sink. Pulling out a hairdyer, he gently dried out one stroke of a comb after another. So gentle and soothing. When that was done he brushed it all back so it was out of my face and then started to style it.

He grabbed two parts on either side of my face to pule back tie them together into a braid that went down to the center. Leaving the rest of my hair bare, he reaches and places something hard into the knot. "Such a beautiful comb. _So_ much better than a certain earring that we all know."

"Now don't start that again." Matt chided. "You love it. You wear it every night. So stop bitching and hand her over. My turn."

"Oh good grief." I muttered.

Jackson tapped the counter, "You come here first, big boy." And then he grabbed Matt by the back of the neck and kissed him.

I slammed my eyes shut. "I thought it was _my _wedding night?" Then I peeked. "PDA!"

Jackson pulled away and pouted, "She's got a point, hun." Then he went to wash his hands. "Do your best."

"Oh I shall." Then Matt opened his 'tool box' and pulled out a few brushes. "I have a feeling that I'll need some water proof stuff from all the emotion that'll be going on, huh?"

"Waterproof?"

"Yeah," He said. "It means you can cry all you want and not worry about looking like a melted candle." He pulled out a small container and held looked at me. "Now close your eyes." I did as he said and closed my lids.

He pressed gently strokes my right eye. Smooth yet firm. Then he went to the next eye and repeated the movement. After a few more taps he pulled away. "Now stay _very_ still. this is liquid eyeliner. Waterproof. That's means, if I mess up, I'll have to start _all_ over. And we don't want that."

"No pressure." I mumble.

"Shush!" He scolds. "I need to concentrate." Then tiny wet stroke went across my eyelid, along the rim of my eyelashes. Oh I get what he was doing. Cat eyes. My favorite. In that case I better keep very still.

After he was finished with that, he gave a few strands of my hair an adjustment. "Now you're done. Open. A beautiful bride."

I lift my lids as he turns my chair towards the mirror. "Oh my gosh."

This was even better than when he did my make-up for the ball. My eyes were now full of white and framed with a gold shimmer. My oddly colored eyes seems to blend in with this amazing color.

"You're beautiful, Saya." A female voice commented from behind me. I got up from my seat. Diva smiled at me gently. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands loose, framing her face.

"Of course she does!" A brown-head said from behind her. "She's the bride."

Diva rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, Mao."

"I love to make a scene." Her hair was let down and curled into large ringlets. Almost like a doll. "Come on now, she's perfect!"

"No duh!" Matt commented putting away his case. "_I_ did this."

"Oh shush!" Diva hushed. "Come on, Saya. Let's get you in the dress!"

"Aw crap." Time to go!


	32. The Wedding

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

**The Wedding**

_Saya_

So here we are. Diva and I are waiting here for our cue to be aloud into the Grand Hall. Diva looked gorgeous in her gown of as the maid of honor as she watched me pace back and forth. Her as well as Mao and Kasetta, my brides maids.

"Wow, look at all those people!" Diva observed in awe. "There're so many!"

"People?" Lost of them?

"It's a Royal wedding." Kasetta explained. "That's why this hall is a separate part of the castle. All the first Royal families are here along with all of the nobles in this country."

"Seriously?" Not helping!

"You'd think it was an arena." She replied.

"I'm not going out there." I said finally. "Forget it. I'm not!"

"You have to, Saya, it's your wedding day," Mao said.

Diva nodded at her then looked at me. "Besides, Charlotte will go nuts if she finds out that dress isn't put to good use."

I pick my skirt and start scurrying the other way. "I'll write her a check!"

"Oh no you don't!" She said. "Come back here!"

I didn't make three feet before she seized my arms. "I can't go out there!"

"You can and you will." She insisted, pulling me back. "You can't back out now!"

"I can try!" I struggled. "Let go!"

"If you rip this dress, Charlotte will have a fit, now settle down." She got me still and straightened my comb. "The men are already at the altar. They're about to call us."

I looked down at my fingerless gloves and twiddled my thumbs. "What if I can't be a good mate to him?" I look back at my friends. "I'm a half-breed marrying into the Royal Family of Europe. And what Kasetta says is true, there are _other_ Royals out there about to witness it."

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "No one would question the life mate of a Royal, Saya."

I sighed. "The first impression I seem to give everyone is that I'm a nuisance because of my human blood."

Music started playing from inside and Diva leaned to look. "Well they better be okay with it, because we're on." She looked to Mao and Kasetta. "You two, go first. Go!"

Mao started through the large doors, Kasetta not far behind.

Diva turned watched for a few more seconds and then turned to me. "Okay, Saya, we're up."

I felt the air leave my lungs. "Diva, I…I don't know if I can do this!"

She took my hands in hers. "Saya, listen to me. Do you love, Hagi?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want to spend the rest of eternity with him?"

"Of course I do. But why with all…" I gestured around us. "This?"

She smiled, "As his mate by law, you will be under the protection of the Royal Family. If anyone messes with you, they're messing with the King. This will _ensure_ your safety and survival. And it will also give you enormous respect! Marrying a Prince is a guarantee. And he's the sec on born. Practically the King. No one will look down there nose at you again."

"I'm scared." I said.

She moved a strand of hair from my face, "That's the wedding jitters talking." She turned me towards the wall. "Now look at yourself." In front of us was a floor-length mirror. Inside of this mirror was a young girl. Her vibrant black hair was braided on the sides of her face and pulled back behind her head. She was wearing a white heart-shaped bodice with beaded embroidery spread over the front. The skirt of her dress was long and wide as it encased her legs in a canopy of silk. Some of it was bunched up on her right hip where it was held by a ruby broach. It was hard to believe that this creature was actually me. "You're beautiful." She gave me her arm, "Now come on. Let's show, Hagi how beautiful you look."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright." I wrapped my arm in her elbow. "Let's go."

The large doors then opened for us. Then I took my first steps towards my new life.

_Hagi_

"Stop fidgeting, Brother, you're making _me_ nervous." Amshell chided. "Your cloak is fine, the family crest is holding it where it belongs, you're shirt isn't mis-buttoned, and your shoes are tied. Calm. Down."

I fiddled with the crest on my cloak, "I can't help it if I"m nervous."

"You've been planning for this day for almost twenty years and _now _you want to run screaming?" Solomon asked from my left. "If I'd known you were going to behave like this, I would've pulled the plug years ago."

"Shut it."

"Will you two behave yourselves?" Amshel demanded. "Why is it that Kai an Karl are the only two behaving?"

We turned to see them both shrug. "We don't want to get anything more riled up than it already is." Kai said.

"I'm keeping an I on James," Karl muttered.

I growled at the mention of his name. I'd asked Amshel if we could've kept James uninvolved and out of the ceremony. But it's necessary that all of the members of our family our present here in this event. Usually I wouldn't mind. But James' mouth tends to run off without him. Especially around Saya.

"Don't worry about him, Brother." Amshel chided. "Nathan is sitting next to him, ready to attack in case he utters any word of objection."

"Will that be enough?" Solomon asked.

"He has duck tape." He affirmed.

We all turned to look at the pair where they were seated. James was cowling and Nathan was grinning at us, lifting hi hand to confirm that he was indeed carrying a roll of duck tape with him.

Well at least he came armed.

Amshel straightened. "Here they come."

The loud symphony of flutes, violins and cellos began playing as Mao and Kasetta came down the aisle. The two girls wore two similar silver dresses the flowers with step they took. Once they took their places to Amshel's right.

Then the music changed.

Coming through the entrance were two young girls surrounded by an eminent glow. I first recognized Diva, wearing a light blue silk dress with white gloves. The arm that was linked with hers was attached to a beautiful vision in white.

My dearest Saya.

Coming towards me was a goddess surrounded in white. Her dress hugged her from her chest down to her waist before flaring out into ruches surrounding her down to her feet. Her hair was pulled back by braids before being released behind her. Her eyes were framed by black eyeliner into the style of a cat surrounded by white and silver eye shadow. Here lips were tinted with light pink, ready to be kissed.

She was finally here.

They had finally reached the alter. Diva gave Saya a gentle kiss on the cheek before placing her hand in mine. Our eyes met for an instant, her entrusting her dearest sister into my care from now on. She need not worry. I'll never let any harm come to her.

I tightened my my fingers around the small hand that rested in my palm. I then pull her other hand into mine, finally meeting her eyes. Her auburn eyes were positively glowing. She was gazing at me as if searching for aproval from me. So in turn I give her one of my charming smiles in assurance. She could be here wearing the rags that we brought her in and she'd still be beautiful to me.

"Brothers and Sisters of our Kingdom!" Amshel announced raising his arms. "We have come together on this evening to celebrate the joining of the First Prince and his chosen mate. My brother Hagi has chosen Saya, first daughter of Rensington Carlisto." There were gasps and whispers at the mention of her father's name. "Silence! How many of you mated pairs wouldn't sacrifice everything in order to be with the one you love in peace. Rensington may have mated with a human, resulting in the two damphir you see before you, but she was his mate nonetheless. And these two young women you see before you are the creations of their love. Vampire and Human creating another kind of life. Resulting in the end of my brother's loneliness, finding his other half. I have never seen him so happy in these past two centuries since he's discovered her."

His eyes me ours. "His mate has proven to be an excellent addition to our family. Saya has come into our home and given us a better insight on how things can really be when they're tough. She's proven herself to be an amazing person. To be the perfect match for my brother. An amazing specimen."

She blushed madly and looked back to me. My brother spoke more of traditions and good word. How this is a good opportunity and blah blah blah. So she and I just spent the entire time looking into each other's eyes. Silently telling the other that we're both here. We won't leave the other behind. Ever.

Amshel stopped speaking and pulled out a large black jagged dagger and a golden goblet. "Now they must conjoin their blood with the red wine. First Hagi." I lifted my palm up towards him, ready. He presses the tip of the blade into my hand and slowly made a line across my palm. I gently tilted my hand to the side as the blood oozed out of the wound and into the goblet. As soon as there was enough, I pulled my hand back.

"Now Saya." She copied my movements and held her palm up. I growled when I saw the dagger get closer to her skin. Amshel gave me a warning glare and pressed the blade against her palm. The blade dragging across her perfect skin. She tilted her hand so that the blood would spill into the goblet and mix with my own. Before she pulls away, I take her hand and lick at the wound. To stop the bleeding.

Amshel lifted the goblet. "Here I have their combined blood. Hopefully soon there will be the same to be brought to us, through a child." He handed the goblet to me, "First you drink, Hagi." I took it from him and brought it to my lips, and took one sip. The taste of our blood together, overflowing my senses. Then I release it and hand it to Saya. She looks uncertain, but with a nod from me, she took the cup to her mouth, and lifted it gently so she could taste our bond.

After she was done Amshel took it from her and placed it on the alter. He raised his arms up towards our friends and relatives. "These two are now united by blood and soul." He turned to grin at me, "You may kiss your mate, Hagi."

I turn to smile at Saya. She's smiling shyly at me. I take her small face into my hands and bring it towards my own. With a soft intensity, I press my lips against hers. A loud roar of an applause rang out in the hall. Many of our comrades clapping and whistling.

I smile in my kiss as my brothers made wolf whistles. My hands keep her close while she works her lips against mine with an equal intensity.

This is the start of the beginning.


	33. Night of New Memories and Bliss

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

**Contains Lemon in this chapter! Beware**

**Night of New Memories and Bliss**

_**Saya**_

The ceremony went wonderfully. I still have trouble believing that this is all real. After so many years of being alone and unwanted, here I am. Surrounded by my new family. A new beginning.

I am surrounded by people who care about me and love me. My new brothers are all here to stay by my hide. This is something that I've always dreamed of. It's like a dream. Yet here I am, sharing the first dance with my mate as one.

Hagi held me close to him. One hand held mine while the other rested on my waist. Our bodies moving as one on the dance floor. The lovely music played by the band echoed from the walls of the ballroom as if it was influenced by our dancing.

He had his hair up in high pony-tail, held together by a blue ribbon while a few strands framed his angelic face. His dark blue eyes gazed into me as if he could read my thoughts into my soul. We were finally together by law. Recognized by those around us. All of it is known by his people. No, _our_ people. I have married into the Royal Family of Europe. So I am now apart of them.

Our danced stopped with the music and the applause was deafening. Now would have been the father-daughter dance, but mine wasn't here with me.

"May I cut in?" A deep voice asked. We pulled away to see King Amshel smiling at us.

Hagi nodded and gave me a quick kiss. "Of course, brother." Then he walked away.

Amshel bowed at the waist and I curtsied as another song began to play. He took my hand in his and led across the dance floor. "I must say, I am very please that you are apart of this family, Saya."

I blushed at his compliment, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

He laughed loud and hard. "Still 'You're Majesty', Saya?" He gave me a twirl. "Please call me Amshel, Saya. We're family now." His smile turned kind. "I'll admit that when Hagi first told me of you, I was rather reluctant

in accepting his choice of a dhampir." My eyes turned away but he lifted my chin. "But you've brought happiness to my brother. He was always so carefree like any other vampire in his age. His temper was always quite foul since our parents' demise. Then he discovered you. And for the first time since he was born, he had found true happiness." He twirled me again. "I thank you, Sister."

The song ended and the audience clapped again. "Thank _you_, Brother."

He smiled again before walking back to his throne. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Nathan grinning madly at me. "I plan on having the next dance with my baby sister. Allow me, madame." Then he took me in his arms. "You are positively glowing, Saya. So lovely. You even outshine me." He kissed my cheek. "But you _are_ the bride. So I'll let you have the glory for today." He flipped his hair and widened his grin. "Imagine what Hagi has planned for tonight. Hmmm?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks immediately. "I…um…I don't know what you're talking about!"

He laughed. "Darling dear. Tsk tsk tsk. Time for cake!" He backed away when a strong arm took hold of my waist. "Now now, Hagi, don't look at me like that."

Hagi pressed a kiss to my hair before glaring to his brother. "What happens to me and Saya tonight will stay behind our doors." He leaned in towards my ear. "Unless of course Saya wishes to share." My blush deepened and he kissed my burning cheek. "Come now. Let's enjoy the festivities."

"Hello there!" A little boy with brown hair smiled at us. "We brought a corsage for the bride!"

"A corsage?" I asked.

"Riku, you giant idoiot!" Kai shouted jokingly, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Right here son!" A man with a large built said coming towards, with a lovely auburn-haired woman on his arm. He grinned at the little boy. "You gotta slow down there, sport."

The boy outed at him. "But I wanna put it on her!"

The man laughed loudly while Kai groaned, "Oh brother!"

The woman smiled gently and came forward with the large man. "Saya, it's such an honor to meet you in person." They both bowed. "You've grown so much since we last met."

"What!" I couldn't contain my gasp of surprise.

She opened her small purse and took out a peace of paper. "Have a look."

I took it into my hand and my jaw dropped at what I saw. Hagi leaned over my shoulder. "It's us!"

Diva ran over to see what it was.

In the picture was the man and woman before us smiling at the camera. Next to them was a boy, about six, had red hair combed to one side and his arms down as he looked at the camera. To their left was black-haired couple that each held a wrapped blanket in there arms. In the blankets peeked two young infants. The couple was our parents! And we were the babies.

"This was taken a few months after you were born." The man said, placing a hand over his heart. "My name is George. And this is my wife, Melinda. Your father Rensington was a good friend of ours. When we heard of the fire…" his look turned sorrowful. "We thought you were all lost. We didn't know that his two daughters had survived." He looked at me. "I offered him help whenever he needed. I was supposed to be your guardian if anything were to go wrong." His eyes slipped away. "But since no one found you or Diva, or reported you alive, we thought you two had died with your parents." He paced his hand over his heart. "When we found out that you were alive, but mistreated, I couldn't but feel responsible." He kneeled down before. "On behalf of our friend, I beg your forgiveness, Saya and Diva. If we, no, if _I_ had known you were alive, I wouldn't have let you suffer so greatly. I failed Rensington. And in result, I failed you both as well." He bent his head in shame.

"Oh, George." Melinda whispered.

Diva and I both stood up and kneeled next to him. I took his hand in mine. "You are forgiven, George."

His head shot up and stared at me. "What?"

Diva took his other hand. "We're grateful to know that there was someone out there who still cared for us after our parents passed."

"Very much so." He agreed. "I swear, I didn't know. I even made memorials for the four of you back in Okinawa."

"Wouldn't the courts have mentioned something?" I asked. "Isn't something like this important?"

He shook his head. "The only people who knew of you were his immediate family, the Royals and us. He didn't want the council to know of this, out of fear that someone might come for them. He was right."

I kissed his cheek. "You are not at fault for what happened, George. Thank you for telling us this." Diva nodded in agreement.

He smiled and we brought him back to his feet. Then he grinned like a mad man. "You're both so big!" He picked us both up and a huge bear hug and squeezed tightly. "You're parents would have been so proud!"

When he let us go, Hagi came up and held out his hand to him. "I want to thank you for caring so much to respect Rensington and his mate's memory."

George took his hand and bent his head to it. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Besides," I said stroking Hagi's cheek, "If things didn't go as they did, it would have been longer before Hagi and I got to meet."

He smiled and kissed my palm. "I would have found you regardless, Saya."

"Dad!" The boy Riku groaned. "Give her the stinking corsage already!"

Georgle laughed, "Alright already!" He took out a plastic container from his jacket and held it out to me. In it was a bundle of white flowers placed together on an ivory bracelet. "White roses. I know pink ones are your favorite. But this was your mother's favorite."

My hand flew to my mouth, "Mother…"

He took my right hand and slid the corsage on. The roses were so beautiful. "So a piece of your mother can be here with you."

I stroked one of the small roses gently. "Thank you so much."

He turned back at Diva who was holding back tears. "When your day comes. I'll be sure to get you one too, Diva."

She nodded happily, "Thank you."

He placed a kiss on both our hands before his mate encircled his arm again. "Have a wonderful night ladies."

We waved to him as he walked away, the young boy quickly in tow.

"Come, Saya," Hagi said. "It's time for pictures." Then he led me to the photographer who had a special little place set up with a clouded grey background.

The first few was of Hagi and myself. The first one was of us with his front to my back, arms around me while his head leaned against mine. Next one had him holding me to his chest in a protective manner. One with me sitting on a victorian chair with him standing next to me with his hand on the chair. A few more with different poses, and the last was one with me against his chest again, only in this one we were kissing.

Then it was Hagi and his groomsmen. First one was him and Solomon. Then one by one, the rest joined him. Then later he was accompanied by Amshel, James and even Meier.

Next it was me and my bride's maids. The first one was me and Diva hugging one another and then one side-by-side. Next, Mao came up and we had a similar one. Then three of us. Kasetta came up next and we all smiled at the camera. Then we all sat on the floor, me in the center, and everyone else sat around me. Then Charlotte came over with Samuel in her arms. We all smiled and posed for the picture.

When we finished, all the girls posed with their respected partner. Each paired by love. Diva with Solomon, Kasetta with Karl and Mao with Kai. One by one. Then each one of us went in. Hagi took me into his arms again. Everyone with their partner again. All of us smiling as it flashed before us.

Once the picture taking was done, it was time for me to throw the bouquet. Closing my eyes, I throw it over my head. I turn to see the girls frantically reaching for it. When it landed somewhere in the middle, all of the girls crowded before sighing and backing up to reveal the winner.

It was Diva, who was red in the face as she held the bouquet in her hands. I giggled watching her look dirtily at Solomon who was smiling at her. I had a felling I knew where that was going.

Now we all had to go to our tables.

We sat at the table that was for two. On either side were tables set for groups of three. On the table to our left sat Solomon, Karl and Kai. To our right was Diva, Kasetta and Mao. Diva and myself were the only ones who ate solid food while the others drank blood from wine glasses.

One by one, guests came up to our table and left a gift or some type of offering. Boxes wrapped in white and ivory silk. Bouquets of flowers, dresses for me, coats for Hagi, perfumes, brushes, shampoos, linen sheets, and lots of other gifts. Once they left their gift, a servant would come and place them on a nearby table.

Amshel came to the table and bowed his head in respect. In his hands, a small wooden chest. "Sister, I give you this gift, to make you official to our family." He opened the small chest and inside revealed a brown leather wrist band with a golden symbol. On it had a dragon that shaped around sword. "Our family crest." He closed it. "You may put this on after tonight." He kissed my hand, then handed it to the servant. "Enjoy the rest of the night." Then he walked away.

Diva excused herself to go freshen up and promised to return. While we were all relaxing, Hagi fed me some o the wedding cake. "Is chocolate to your liking, Saya?"

I nodded, "It is! I haven't had this in years!"

He smiled and fed me another piece. "Let this be the first of many cakes you will receive."

"You'll make me fat!" I argued jokingly.

He smiled slightly and leaned in towards my ear, "The only way you will be getting fat, Saya, is when your body swells with my child growing within you." He stroked my lower-belly as he spoke. "Even then you will be beautiful. I can't wait to see our children run around the castle and cause more mischief to Amshel than he already has." His lips brushed my forehead. "But at most, I can't wait to start a family with you."

"Pardon my intrusion, Your Highnesses." A voice called from in front of us, "I have a gift for the prince."

We pulled and noticed what appeared to be a young noblemen. He wore a brown tailored coat and matching preaches with black boots and a poets shirt. Next to him was a gorgeous woman in a revealing white dress. Her hair was darker than mine and was curled up into a chignon at her neck. Her green eyes lightened up with anxiousness.

The man bowed gracefully while the woman curtsied. "I bid you congratulations, Prince." Hagi lifted his hand and the man stood up, his wavy hair catching a small breeze. He held his hand out to the woman and she took it, "I present my gift. Narissa." The woman walked up the two steps up to our table and kneeled with her head down. "Your new mistress, Highness."

A pang filled my chest. I swung my gaze to Hagi. Who seemed to be studying the man from head to toe. "What will she be here for, Sir."

The man smiled, "She will keep you company wherever and whenever you see fit. In the bedroom, bathroom, _kitchen._ She shall fulfill your every need."

I looked away. I couldn't look to see Hagi's answer. Even out of kindness, it would hurt.

"I'm afraid I must decline."

I snapped my head to see his expression. It was smooth and calculating. "I have no need of such a woman. For as you can see, my mate is already here by my side." He arms slid around my shoulders and held me to him. "I also find it quite insulting that you've placed the woman in _white._ Why is that?"

The man huffed as the woman stood up from her position. "She wear white as a pure one is meant to be presented."

Hagi's grip on my shoulder tightened. "This a wedding ceremony. Only the bride is permitted to wear white. Anyone else who would wear the color would not only insult her. But whatever insults her, insults me as well." His fangs elongated. "I also find it horrid that you offer me a bed partner when this meant to be a celebration of a jointing between me and my mate. Who is the only who will accompany me to bed from the night onward. Are we clear, Sir?"

The man glared back at him. His on fangs coming out. "I suppose I've exceeded my welcome."

"Quite." Hagi bit out. "Please yourself as well as your gift out."

"With pleasure." The man spat and turned on his heel, the woman not far behind.

Smooth lips pressed against my head, "Are you alright, Saya?" His tone was worried. "Please don't believe that I would ever take another woman over you. Especially not tonight."

Shaking my head, I smile at him, "I know, Hagi. I trust you."

His smiled glowed and brought up another fork-full of cake to my lips. "Then lets enjoy the rest of the evening before we retire."

The rest of the evening went splendidly. All of my friends danced with their respected partners. Mao smiled happily as Kai dipped her down for a kiss. His broad shoulders hiding it from our view. I watched them with a smile. _Oh yeah. She fell hard._

Hagi stood up suddenly and held out his hand for me. His smile was kind and gentle. "Come, Saya. Let's retire to our bedroom."

I gulped nervously, but nodded and took his hand. He led me from behind the table and towards the entrance. "Friends and Family, I want to thank you all for coming and I bid you good evening for it is time for my mate and I to retire for the evening. Have a good night." He turned to me again, "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He led me out of the ballroom, then through the halls, until finally we were in front of the bedroom. Our bedroom. _Am I dreaming?_ He reached for the door opened and motioned for me follow. I enter slowly, then he closed the door behind me. The room had been set up for this occasion. The room was dimly lit with candles that illuminated all across the room. The bedding had been replaced with back with red vines spread all over.

It was finally about to happen.

Hagi's arms came around my chest and just he held me close. No talking, no kissing. He just held me. His face pressed into my neck. It felt as thought it was only us.

He pressed a gentle kiss to my neck and murmured, "Saya,"

I hummed in response.

"Words cannot describe what I feel for you, my dearest. So hopefully I can show you how much you mean to me with my body." He loosened his arms from and waled towards the bed. He had already made it towards the bed when he removed his cloak. His fingers a blur of speed as he unbuttoned his shirt.

My fingers shook as I tried to remove my glove. It was hard to grab the thing since it kept slipping out of my grip. Long fingers grasped mine and I looked up. Hagi was already shirtless and had taken out his hair ribbon as he smiled at me and held the glove with thumb and index finger. Then, extreme care, pulled it off my arm. He reached for the other hand slipped the corsage off first and placed it on a nearby table, then repeated slipped off the glove. He brought my hands together and kissed both of my palms.

He slowly walked around so that he could work the ties on my back. One by one, he undid them with gentle caution. After he finished, he unzipped the side and slid his hand into the opening. I gasped as his large hand stroked my stomach through the corset. His other hand grabbed the edge of my bodice and slowly pulled it down. The dress bunched up at my hips before he finally pulled it down to pool at my feet. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed.

Sitting me at the edge, he tugged each of my shoes off. His strong hand ran up each leg before gently pulling down the stockings of my feet. His lips caressed from the top of my foot up to my knee before coming face to face with me.

He pressed his lips to mine as his hand reached up to take out my comb and let my hair fall free. Those lips became more intense as he pushed against me to lie me against the satin sheets. His tongue stroked mine in a midst of passion as he continued to pay close attention to my body.

He pulled away, making me moan in protest, as his lips descended to my chin then down to the top of my breasts. He brought his hands to undo the front clasps of the corset before removing it entirely. With a shudder, I wrap my arms around my chest to shield myself from his gaze. My eyes snapped shut and I turned my head away.

"Don't hide from me, Saya." He gently tugged at my wrists. "I want to see you."

"But…my scars…" My tongue had become so heavy. "I don't want you to see."

He stopped tugging, "Do you think I would find you repulsive, Saya?" I nodded and he growled. "Never." He took my wrists again, and this time he ignored my struggles and pulled them away from my chest.

He hissed.

I held back sob. _I knew it! I'm hideous!_

His head came down to my ear, his hair tickling my cheek, "You're beautiful, Saya. So beautiful." He pulled away and pressed his lips to the valley in between my breasts. My lids lifted as I watched him gently caress each scar with his lips. One of his hands cradled my right breast while the other held my hips. Once he finished kissing each of my scars, he lifted his head over the breast he held and gave it a flick with his tongue.

Ignoring my small gasp, he brought his mouth down and sucked gently on the pink bud. The other hand went to my other breasts and worried the bud with his finger. I moaned as he gave strong pulls from my breasts. He'd pull away every so often to stroke it with his tongue before sucking it again. Then he switched to the other breasts and gave it the same attention.

Once he lifted his head again, he pressed a kiss above my naval, then below it. He reached farther down before I felt his fingers trace the hem of my panties. His hands grasped the edge at each thigh, and lifted them up passed my hips, over my knees, then off my feet onto the floor.

I attempted to clamp my legs shut, but he held them by the knees an kept them apart. "Don't think you'll get away from me, Saya."

Another blush came to my face. "I don't want you to look there!"

His smile was shameless, "But I've already touched you here before. Remember?"

I shook my head furiously, "That doesn't meant I want you to _look!_"

He chuckled and pressed himself between my thighs. "I want to see _all_ of you, Saya. There's not a piece of you that I want to miss." Then I felt it, his fingers. I shuddered and he chuckled. "Yes, I remember. The feel of you here," his finger went in deep, "but I want more." He scooted back gently before his head went down.

I gasped loudly when I felt a wet stroke go up the apex of my thighs. A moan I didn't recognize escaped my mouth as he tongue gave long slow licks up my nether region. Ever so gently as he brought me to the brink of ecstasy. His tongue continued to torture me when he brought a hand up to hold my small breast in his palm.

His tongue licked all the way up before he settled on my clit and sucked. I screamed as waves of pleasure and heat gathered at my core as I reached my climax.

He pressed one last kiss to my core before crawling up my body to lean over me. Somewhere along the line he had removed his pants. He settled himself in between my legs. His black hair fanned over his shoulders and framed his face as he gazed down at me in sorrow. "This is going to hurt, Saya. For that I am sorry."

I could feel the tip of him at my entrance. And I remembered how big it was in my hand. I gulp once more and nod. "I'm ready Hagi. Make me yours."

He smiled gently, "I love you." He raised himself on his arms, then pushed forward, all the way.

All I could feel was pain.

_Hagi_

Saya's gasp and intake of breath was an affirmative. She was no longer a virgin as of right now. The small yet unmistakable smell of blood reached my nose as a warm wetness spilled from inside of her. She whimpered slightly and grabbed onto my shoulders to stop me from going any farther.

I press my lips to her cheeks to kiss away her tears, then give her a gentle kiss. I stay perfectly still to keep her steady and adjust to me. It wasn't long before she spoke. "Just go a little gently, okay?"

Nodding I say, "Of course." I kiss her forehead then gently pull out, grimacing at her wince. Slowly, I push back in. She still whimpers, but it wasn't as bad. I try it again. Then again. Finally, her body relaxes and I can see her become less tense.

I do it once more, and I hear a moan come from her lips. A smile reaches my lips. _She feels it._

My hips thrust forward, a little harder this time, and she arches her back in welcoming. I groan and pull out and go forward again. Deeper. Her hips then rose up to meet my thrusts. I press myself closer to her and quicken my movements. I press harder and go deeper. Her slick walls tight around my length. Pulling me deep and squeezing me tightly.

I quicken my movements against her, my hands reach up to grab the headboard. Her arms anchor themselves around my shoulders to mold herself against me. Wrapping my arms around her back, I lean back and place her on my lap, keeping us connected. She gasps as I continued to thrust into her moist heat. Her breasts bounce against my chest as I speed up my movements, never slowing down.

She wraps her arms around my neck as her thighs begin to clench. "Hagi," she moaned. "I'm…"

"Let yourself go, Saya." I tell her, never ceasing my movements. "Come, my dearest."

She grasps my shoulders tightly as her muscles spasm and she throws her head back and screams. Her juices coating me and flow freely. She falls back against the bed and I follow her, still thrusting. "I'm almost there, Saya. I'm close." I push into and my movements become more rapid.

Finally, I throw my head back and roar to the heaven as I release my seed into her womb. My essence filling her from the inside. Where it belonged.

After eighteen years, I am finally able to climax with my mate. I had long for this night for so long. Now it is mine.

I let myself empty into before pulling out. Her body is quivering and shaking. I take a hold of the quilt and pul it over us. I pull her close to me, spooning myself a long her back. Letting her doze off. Normally I would demand at least two or three more rounds before letting her sleep. But the was her first time. And she was going to be sore for a while. But I could wait.

I hold her close and let myself be taken into sleep's embrace. Finally able to rest comfortably with my mate safe in may arms. Where she is meant to be for the rest of eternity.


	34. Evening After

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

**Contains some lime! **

**Evening After **

_Saya_

I lay atop a cool broad chest. The steady of slow breaths soothes me as I relax. Strong subtle fingers stroked patterns up my back before going down to my waist. Up and down. The fingers spread wide and came up to hold the back of my neck.

There was a deep growl that came from the chest beneath. "Are you pretending to sleep, my lovely Saya?" The hand tangled into my hair. "Why do that when we can do much more fun activities awake." With fiery warm cheeks, I open my eyes and meet his dark blue gaze. He was smiling at me with complete warmth. His hand was now stroking through the long strands of my hair while his other came up to cradle my cheek. "You're so beautiful."

Again with the blushing! I ducked my head back into his chest. "Shut up!"

He chuckled. "Oh come now, my dearest. Show me your lovely face."

"Nuh uh!" I kept my face in his chest. "I'm as red as a tomato. You can forget it!"

"Oh?" His hand trailed down towards my lower back. His fingers teasing the flesh of my hip under the blanket. "I seem to recall to have learned a few ways to get your attention last night, Saya." That hand crept lower, "Quite a few ways."

I bolted up before his hand could reach its destination. Holding the blanket to my chest I turn to him. "I want a bath!"

He blinked in surprise. "A bath you say?"

I nodded furiously. "Yes, a bath." I pulled the blanket it up higher and moved to get up, but he grabbed it and yanked it off me. "Hagi!"

His smiled was shameless as he leaned over me. "You don't think I'm going to allow us to be separated so soon after our wedding, do you, Saya?" He pressed a tender kiss to my lips before pulling back. "If you wish to bathe that badly, I will be joining you."

"You'll what!" I was baffled.

He smirked and trailed his lips down my chest. "Come now, surly you know that couple that are in love often bathe together." Could I get in redder? I sighed, and that was when I noticed a small red stain beneath us. I gasped. He pulled away immediately, "What's the matter?"

I looked away, embarrassed. "There's blood on the sheets." I pointed. "It must've happened last night. I'm sorry."

He looked over to wear I was pointing. But instead of getting mad, he just took my hand and gave it a kiss. "Nothing that some Tide can't fix."

I blinked in surprise, "You mean you're not mad?"

His lips turned into a gentle smile. "Of course I'm not mad." He stroked my face. "This is blood that you only shed once, and no words can describe how honored I am that you gave me something so precious. The sheets can be replaced. Your virginity can't." He tapped my nose. "Don't feel ashamed. However…" His gaze lowered. "There is blood elsewhere."

"What!" I looked all over the bed. "Where?"

He grasped my thigh and gently tugged at it. "There's some right here."

I followed his stare to the crevice between my inner thighs. Sure enough, there were little red smears on my skin. "Oh my gosh!" I sat up immediately. "I didn't… I'll go clean up."

He licked his lips. "There's no need." He slid his large body in-between my legs. His hands kept me from closing them as he stared at my slit. "I'll clean you up." Then he lowered his head. The first sweep of his tongue made all the air leave my neck. He gave one supple lick after the other. That cold tongue sweeping up and down my opening. He gave a few flicks to my clit before lifting his head. The smile on his face was of great satisfaction. "If I go any farther, I will not be able to hold myself back." He stroked my stomach. "But you are not ready yet. At least no so soon." He winked. "But you should be tomorrow."

In a flash of movement, he was standing next to the bed, hand held out to me. "Let's go take a bath, Saya." With no other option, I take his hand. When I try to reach for a robe he stops me. "What are you doing?" He takes it from my hand and combs through my hair. "You don't have to hide anymore, Saya." That hand went up to my cheek. "Especially not from me. Never hide from me." His eyes stared deeply into mine. "You are beautiful from the inside out. No scars or wounds can hide who you are. Even when we were burned in the sun, you were still beautiful in my eyes. And if I must remind of this every night for the rest of eternity, then so be it." He pulled me against his chest. "You will never have to feel like that again. I want you to be able to feel free when you are with me."

"Oh, Hagi." I nuzzled his chest. "I don't know if I'll ever feel like that."

He pressed his lips to my hair. "Someday you will, my dearest." He pulled away. "Come. Let's take a bath." I let him lead me to the posh bathroom. Making it to the bathtub, he let's go of me to pull the large glass door aside. Stepping inside and reaching towards the faucet, he turns handles. After he feels to see if the that the water is at a good temperature. Then he flew round the room in his vampiric speed. He opened numerous cupboards, pulling out towels, lotions, small rags and many other small trinkets. When the water filled almost to the top, he came over, placing the items down, and turned it off. Then he took me by the hand and help me step in. Once he saw that I was seated comfortably in the warm water, he sped off again. One by one, candles were lit all over the room. Some on the sink and the floor. Then a the jacuzzi sized tub was surrounded with candles.

I scooted to the back of the tub to see him standing by the door, blowing out a mach. When he met my gaze, he reached up and turned off flipped the light switch. The room was then plunged into darkness. The only light source was the luminescence from the candlelight coming from all over. He walked over to the glass door and closed it behind him, then walked the small space towards the ground-level tub. I stared at all of his naked glory. His beautiful pale sculpted chest glowing in the light of the candle flames. His black hair down and framing his face. His long arms resting comfortably at his sides.

When he began to descend into the water, I had to pull my gaze away. Goddess knows I have marveled his beauty numerous times. But never naked. From the corner of my eye I could see his body slowly enter the water. Once it was at his waistline, he leaned back, arms resting on the edge of the tub.

None of us said anything. Seconds of silence went on for who knows how long before finally he speaks. "Come here, Saya." I dare to look up through my hair and see his smiling face. Slowly, I turn and scoot towards him. Out of impatience or excitement, he grasps my wrists and pulls me to him. His arms wrapping around me at once. He sighs in bliss and nuzzles his nose into my neck. "Oh how I have longed for this." He kissed the exposed flesh. "To hold you here in my arms with nothing boundaries between us." He pulls away slightly to move some hair from my face. "To see you before me and not in a dream. But here in my arms."

He leans back slightly to grab something off of the floor. Pulling back, he takes one of the bottles of lotion in one hand and a rag in the other. Gently squeezing the bottle, he lathers the lotion in the piece of fine cloth. Once finished, he pulls me to him and starts rubbing me with the rag. Smooth strokes as he presses the cloth against my skin. Lathering me with jasmine smelling soap. He strokes the back of my neck, to my shoulders, down and up my arms, under my breasts and down my stomach.

Deciding that he should be clean too, I lean over him to grab another cloth and another bottle of lotion. After lathering it, I shift my position so I'm facing him. I place the cloth below his chin, then gently stroke it across his throat. My hand runs the cloth down his neck across his chest. I hold one of his arms up and smooth rag along the limb from his bicep to his wrist. Then I repeat the action with his other arm.

Once we finished washing each other, I went down a step and let myself sink below the water's surface. Letting the water remove the ads naturally. My long hair, nothing but a large cloud of black surrounding me.

Two hands find my face and pull me towards a pair of awaiting lips. The cool touch of Hagi's kiss was almost my undoing. The knowing tongue slipped passed my lips and into the depths of my mouth. Those hands keeping a gentle hold on my cheeks as our lips moved together as one.

Then I remembered that my lungs needed air. With a little flinch, I pull away and yank myself back out of the water. My gasp of breath was loud as I inhaled the oxygen back into my lungs. There was deep chuckle beside me and that was when I noticed that my hair was completely covering my face. Hagi gently smoothed away from my eyes and pressed another kiss to my lips.

He pulled my back into his arms and leaned against the wall of the tub. My body nestled in between his legs. And we just sat there. Completely relaxed. No sex or fondling. Just two beings enjoying the company of one another in a moment of peace.

Because something tell me that the moment we leave this room, we are never going to be aloud another moment of silence.


	35. Family

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

**Family**

_Saya_

"So what will my lovely mate be having for breakfast this evening?" Hagi asked me when we walked out his room. _Our_ room. Still strange to think of it that way now. He held my hand in his in a gentle yet firm hold. Always keeping us touching in some way. Granted we've only been mated for a few hours. But I had a feeling that we weren't going to be apart for a while.

"I'm not sure." I said. "I was thinking something simple. Small."

"Simple, you say," He purred. Then he let go of my hand to pull me closer against him. His hand trailed down my back then up my side as he leaned into towards my ear. "How about you and I have our own little breakfast, hmm?" He licked shell before nibbling on my earlobe.

I bit back a moan and elbowed him in the ribs. Well I tried to. The man is so tall it actually hit him in the stomach. Or it would have if he didn't grab it.

He gave a groan of disappointment. "Why are you trying to hurt me?" His face became level with mine and I was met with the most disappointed face I have ever seen. "Did I make you mad?" Those eyes became sadder.

Seconds ticked by.

Ten…

Fifteen…

Thirty…

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm hungry. And you and I both know that you're not sad."

His posture straightened immediately as he gave a look irritated defeat. "You've learned well haven't you." He sighed. "I should have known you would see through my usually successful techniques of getting your affe-" His speech was interrupted when I yanked the bank of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Pulling away from his lips, I grin at his shocked expression. "Catch me if you can!" I release him and speed down the hall. One last wink shook him out of his stupor and then he followed suit. Running passed through the corridors and dodging other people. The sounds of his boots hitting the marble floor were not far behind. My hair flying in all direction in the wind of my speed.

Turning another corner, I run right into a brick wall. I fall on my butt with a yelp and rubbed nose. "Ow! Sorry, I was just-"

The person I had in fact ran into was none other than James. The vampire who seemed to have it in for me since I set foot in this manor. His dark eyes glowered at me with malice and distaste. "Watch where you going, half-breed."

My cheeks flushed and I got to my feet. "I'm really sorry, James. I didn't mean to run into you."

His expression didn't change. "You think you can do whatever you please just because you are now mated to Hagi that you can do whatever you want."

My mouth opened and closed because words failed me. Finally I said, "Of course not, Sir. I didn't mean to run into you. Hagi and I were just-"

He held his hand up. "Let me tell one thing." His eyes went to the crest I now wore on my wrist. "No matter what you wear. No matter who you marry. How many children you will give him. You will _never_ be apart of this family. Your family is dead. And dead it shall remain."

My whole body froze to the core. _Never…Never…Never… Dead it shall it remain._

A black figure zipped from my peripheral vision and moved in from of me. I recognized the back of Hagi's jacket as he stood in front of me in a protective stance. I didn't see his face, but I could see his body tense in-front of me. "Will you never leave her be, James?"

I couldn't see his reaction from behind Hagi but heard his snort. "She ran into me, brother. I was just putting her in her place."

"You will do no such thing!" He hissed. "Her place is not on the floor by your feet. It is next to me by my side. She _is_ apart of our family. Rensington and Lucinda did meet their deaths, but her family is far from dead. Both her and her sister thrive. Now she is apart of our family. I had hoped that you would accept it. But it seems to have only fueled your desire to make her feel unimportant."

James took a step forward. "She may be your mate. But she will be no sister of mine." His look turned sinister. "And don't think that just because she's your mate that she'll only have you."

In a blur of movement, James' back hit the wall. The plaster cracked at the impact as Hagi's hand tightened around his brother's throat. His face was right up against his, fangs bared. "Insult her one more time in my presence, and I swear on the remains of our parents that I'll rip put out your intestines and feed them to you. Then you leave you in the sun to burn! Do you understand me!"

"You lose your intellect and respect for a half-thing." James smirked. "A piece of meat. You're a disgrace."

Hagi leaned in so that they were nose-to-nose, "Don't make me regret the night Father and Mother picked you off the streets, you revolting leech!" He shoved away from him then pulled my arm. Dragging me so hard that I almost lost my footing.

I pulled against him. "Hagi wait!" I didn't have a chance because he shoved me against a wall and dug his sharp fangs into my neck. His hand covered my mouth to hide my surprised yelp. One of his legs rammed in between my legs snug against my crotch while the rest of his body pressed against mine. His other arm was wrapped around my back while stroking my spine.

Muffled whimpers escaped from my mouth. He removed his fangs to lick once and then suck from the fresh wound. He let out a loud moan and pulled me closer. His hips dug into mine as he continued to feed.

A solid minute later, he finally releases my neck. He gives a final lick at my neck before removing his hand from my mouth and fuse with his in a kiss. His tongue strokes mine as my own blood fills my mouth. His body releases me from it's tight hold.

"As my mate. You are apart of this family. You will always be apart of this family." He nuzzled my cheek. "Always…"

I sighed in bliss. "Yes."


	36. Where There's a Will There's a Way

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

**Where There's a Will There's a Way**

_James_

I lay naked in my bed chamber as the shutters of the castle windows open, revealing the night sky. My two lovers lay on either side of my chest as they hummed from exhaustion. Of course they were tired. We had at least three hours of constant romping. Personally I can go longer. But there's no fun when your partner(s) are passed out.

With a yawn I stretch and leave the bed. With slow determination, I put on my military uniform. Nathan always questioned my fashion sense. Or lack thereof, as he says it. I find pride in my wardrobe. I feel as though it gives me purpose and success. And; it will once I prove myself. That will be very soon.

Leaving my room I head towards the dining hall. A little dose of AB- should clear my mood. Although I didn't make it too far before a head of black hair rammed into my chest. The half-breed. Marvelous.

The half-breed rubber her nose, "Ow! Sorry, I was just-" Then she realized who'd she had just ran into. "I'm really sorry, James. I didn't mean to run into you."

What a disgrace. "You think you can do whatever you please just because you are now mated to Hagi that you can do whatever you want."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "Of course not, Sir. I didn't mean to run into you. Hagi and I were just-"

I hold my hand up. "Let me tell you one thing." His eyes went to the crest I now wore on my wrist. "No matter what you wear. No matter who you marry. How many children you will give him. You will _never_ be apart of this family. Your family is dead. And dead it shall remain."

I failed to see a shroud of black come from farther back and stand in front. Even better. My fool brother. His fangs were bared as he hissed, "You will do no such thing! Her place is not on the floor by your feet. It is next to me by my side. She _is_ apart of our family. Rensington and Lucinda did meet their deaths, but her family is far from dead. Both her and her sister thrive. Now she is apart of our family. I had hoped that you would accept it. But it seems to have only fueled your desire to make her feel unimportant."

What a fool. "She may be your mate. But she will be no sister of mine." His look turned sinister. "And don't think that just because she's your mate that she'll only have you."

My back was rammed hard against the wall as he grasped my neck in a tight grip. He put his face right up to mine. "Insult her one more time in my presence, and I swear on the remains of our parents that I'll rip put out your intestines and feed them to you. Then you leave you in the sun to burn! Do you understand me!"

This was getting ridiculous. "You lose your intellect and respect for a half-thing." I smirked. "A piece of meat. You're a disgrace."

He leaned in even closer. "Don't make me regret the night Father and Mother picked you off the streets, you revolting leech!" With a final shove, he moved back and pulled the half-breed away by the arm. No doubt taking her somewhere to stake a claim.

The undeniable sound of her gasp confirmed that he had bitten her. I bit back the bile that filled my throat. She must taste wretched. How does he stomach it? With them gone, I could finally make a phone call. I retreated to one of the closed of gaming rooms and pulled out my cell. I dialed the number and listened to it ring.

"What is it? Who are you? How do you have this number!" The man on the end demanded.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "No one more than a fellow pureblood able to give you what you want."

There was a sound of shuffling and movement. "How do you know what I want?"

My lips curled into a sneer. "I saw you watching her every move at the ceremony last night. Don't think it went unnoticed."

"Hmm," He mused. "It appears that I need to be more discrete."

"Indeed," I said.

He cleared his throat. "Now pray tell, how would _you_ be able to give me what I want?"

"I happen to be the brother of the groom." I murmured. "This half-breed has already shamed this family by mating with my brother. Imagine if she bares a child. Her half status would only tarnish and taint the line further more if she were to produce offspring. I can't have anything else happen that would destroy the royal bloodline."

"Well well well," He mocked. "If someone isn't furious. Which brother are you? Certainly not the King."

"Details!" I hissed. "It's not important which brother I am. What _is_ important, is that I know you're the one that was going to buy this little beast before she was taken into our household. Does Marie Carlisto ring a bell?"

He cursed, "Son of a bitch, keep your voice down!"

I laughed, "Don't worry, no one can hear me or you. Your secret is safe with me."

"Alright, what are you offering?" He snapped.

"How about instead of having one slave, you have two?" I offered.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Do you know of Diva Carlisto?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said. "I met the bitch when I was making the offer to her aunt for her twin. She was at the wedding too. What about her?"

"You see," I started, "My other brother Solomon, appears to have a soft spot for her. He's already showing signs of wanting to mate with her. He rarely leaves her side. Just like Hagi."

He barked out a laugh. "It seems your brother have a knack for tarnishing your family name!"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "The deal is, you get two for the price of one. All I want is them _gone._"

"How would I get them out without being detected?" He asked. "Haig knows my face since I present myself to him with my gift. So does Diva since she was there when I was summoned by her aunt. She knows I was going to buy her sister."

"Leave that to me." I said. "Where there's a will there's a way. It'll all work out."

_Saya_

Hagi hadn't been kidding when he said the garden was nothing to sneeze at. All this amazing beauty was indescribable. I found myself traveling here often whenever Hagi wasn't available to keep me company. Which was fine. I find that I liked having some time to myself.

"Hey, sis!" A voice shouted from behind me.

Then again I wouldn't mind a little company. "Hi, Diva."

She ran up to me and gave me a big hug which I gladly returned. When she pulled away she gave me a shameless smile, "So…" she started. "How was it?"

My cheeks began to feel warm. "How was what?"

She grinned, "Don't play coy with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I cleared my throat and walked the other direction. "I'm afraid that I don't. Care to elaborate?"

"If that's how you want it." She replied. "I was referring to you and Hagi having awesome se-"

"Shh!" I jumped on her and covered her mouth. "What are you doing? Do you want the whole house to hear you?"

She smiled and shook off my hand. "You said 'elaborate'."

"I didn't mean literally!" I snapped, looking around. "I can hear the staff starting up their gossip already!"

She giggled, "I can't help it. I wanted to be the first to ask you about it. I wasn't sure if you two would leave the room."

"Alright!" I shouted. "Alright already. Do you _really _want to know?" She nodded eagerly. "Fine!" I took a seat on the grass and she joined me. "How about you tell me about your first time?"

"Nothing special. Blinded by mature need and I attacked the closest waiter on our staff and dragged him to my room. Go on!" She urged.

My brows went up. "That's it?"

"Blinded by need!" She repeated. "Speak!"

I sighed. "Okay. Well it kinda hurt a little."

"Naturally." She said.

I took a deep breath. "But he was so gentle. He kept making sure that I wasn't hurting too badly. He was so caring. His patience with was wonderful."

"Did the pain last long?" She asked.

I moved my head from side to side. "It did for a little while. But then it wasn't so bad. He made sure I wasn't hurting too much before he continued."

"And then?" She urged.

"Pure bliss." I whispered. "It was amazing. It felt so exhilarating and passionate. It was as if I could feel every part of him. Even when we fed from each other. It was as if we were truly one."

"Whoa-ho-ho!" She whooped. "I can see that there's going to be a lot fornicating going around! Now I have someone to share my detail with Solomon with."

I backed away in terror. "Oh no!"

Her grin widened. "You can _count_ on it!"


	37. Here There Anywhere

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

**LEMONY GOODNESS**

**Here There Anywhere**

_Saya_

Just as Hagi promised me, he got the complete Twilight Saga installed into the library. Library. More like a museum. This place was huge! It must have had it's own private wing of the castle. The ceiling was fifty feet high and stretched far beyond the eye could see. It must have had every book that was ever printed in history.

I just finished reading _Twilight. _I'd been reading for the past two days spending every moment of peace I could to finish the thick book. At least that was until Hagi took from my hand and threw across the room, saying that I loved the book more than him and had to get to sleep. I teased him saying that he was jealous. As a result, he flipped over on top of me to show me that he's better than a few pages in a book_. _Needless to say, we didn't get much sleep.

I was skimming through the shelf trying to find _New_ _Moon_. The first book was so addictive! I can't wait to see what happens in this one. I'm just looking for more love with Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Mao told me it was here. But where the heck was it? Ah ha! I caught the eye of a ruffled tulip on the black spine of a shiny book. Picking it out I give myself a little happy dance.

Flipping through pages until I find the prologue and I start to read. Out of nowhere, the book flew out of my hand. I whipped my head around to snap at whoever it was. But stop when I see that it's my mate.

Hagi was towering over me with a menacing glare. His large body blocking the view of the bookshelf behind him. Clearly he was upset.

"So this is where you've been hiding." He said. "I've been looking for you."

I try not to roll my eyes. "I wasn't hiding, Hagi, I just came here to get my book." I nodded my head towards the fallen book. "The one that you just knocked out of my hand. That one over there."

"My point is," He started. "Is that you have been reading this book more than spending time with me."

"Oh come on!" I laughed. "It's just a hobby. I love to read and I didn't get to do much of that growing up. I can't help that I enjoy it."

He pouted. "But what about me?"

"You have hobbies." I said. "When was the last time you played the cello?"

He pondered for s bit. "It has been a while."

"Well then go do that." I said. "We've been mated for two weeks and we barely go outside to eat. Don't you want some time apart? Just a little?"

His pout got bigger. "You don't like spending time with me?"

"Oh now don't do that!" I waved my hands, shaking my head back and forth. "You know I love spending time with you Hagi. But I also like to have some time to myself. Some time with girls too. If you include Nathan as a girl. Since we have plenty of girl talk."

"He's a mix." He said. "But I love spending time with you, Saya. I never want to be apart."

I took his face in my hands. "I never want to be apart from you either. But don't you think we need a little time with friends for healthy reasons? You like doing your things and I like doing my things. It's good for both of us so we won't feel to crowded." I kissed his nose. "Why don't you play while I read? That way we can still spend time together while doing what we love doing. We obviously can't do it in here, but we can go to the garden."

"What if I don't want to play right now?" He stepped closer. "What if I want to do something else?"

I took a step back as he took a step closer. "Like what?"

My back hit the book case and his arms slammed against each side of my head. He leaned in to press his nose against my neck. "Like make love to you against this bookcase." He pressed a kiss to my skin.

"Hagi, no!" I protested. "Someone could come in!" My breath caught when bit into my neck. My hands went around his neck, fingers knotting into his hair. When I became week in the knees he molded his body to mine to keep me upright.

When he pulled away to look at me, his smile was shameless. He licked the blood off his lips to give me a toothy grin. Don't worry, I locked all of the doors leading in here. No one will interrupt us. Ans should they chose to listen, they can do so at their own peril." His hand traveled down my leg, his fingers pulling up my long skirt.

"But in a place like this…aah!" His fingers were rubbing the outside of my panties.

He licked at my neck as his finger kept going. "I plan to have you as often as possible in any place I can think of." This fingers slipped inside the waistband and continued to stroke me more intimately. "I can't get enough of you. It will never be enough." One of his fingers slipped passed my folds and stroked me. He dove to fingers passed my flesh then dove deeper and deeper into my depths as his thumb stroked my clit. "I want you. Right now."

I bit my lip slightly before saying, "Yes…"

He removed his hand from my nether region to bring his fingers to lips. He sucked them clean while gazing deep into my eyes. "Get ready." His hand went back down to grab onto my panties and pull them down my legs. I lift my feet obediently to let him slip them off. That hand lifted my skirt back up so it was bunched around my waist. His hands went to hold onto my thighs to lift me higher. He used his other hand to undo the front of his trousers. Taking his length and placing it in front of my entrance, then pushed in.

My yelp was caught by his kiss as he wrapped both arms around me. That tongue slipped passed my lips and into my mouth. His hips pushed forward, making my back hit the books behind me. The shelf shook in protest as his thrusts became more intense.

Each time he pushed forward, his length went further inside me. His body moving with mine in complete sync. I pull away from his lips to breathe. But his mouth never left my skin. On the contrary, his lips traveled to my chin, down my throat and towards my cleavage. He licked and nipped at the exposed flesh of my chest.

My fangs elongated into their long length, "Harder…" I whispered and I bit deeply into his jugular. He hissed in pleasure and sped up his movements.

"As my mate wishes." And he kept his promise. Again, he shoved me hard against the bookshelf as his movements became more force. My hips moved with his so I could match his master speed. He growled in approval. "Oh how I love you, Saya. I want you to come. Come for me, my dearest."

My head threw back as my climax hit me with full force. My body quaked as my release shook me from head to toe. Hagi roared in passion as he hit his climax after a few more thrusts. The warmth of his release filling me from the inside.

I gasped for breath as all feeling left my limbs. Hagi tightened his hold on me as his slid to the floor. He held my against his chest and kept his arms wrapped around me. I nuzzled my face into his shirt, which had become slightly unbuttoned. Pressing a kiss to the exposed flesh, I look up at him and bat my eyelashes. "Well that was certainly different."

He smiled and placed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I agree. But it was a very nice different if you ask me."

I smiled back. "_Very_ nice." I look around us. "We made a bit of a mess though." All scattered on the floor around us were numerous books that fell off the shelf after our little session.

He shrugged, leaning so he could kiss my neck. "Worth every moment."

I sigh contently and we just lay there for a while. Simply enjoying being close to him. But there was that other thing. "I still want to read my book."

His relaxed composure immediately turned into a scowl. "Must you ruin the moment? Why can't we just stay here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because this isn't our bedroom. People are going to eventually want to come in and find books on their own. Besides," I walk my fingers up his chest to his chin and tap his nose. "I really want to hear you play the cello for me. Please?" He can't resist my puppy face! _Give in already!_

It worked. "Alright, my mate. I would like to play. It has been a while." He stood up and offered his hand. I took it gratefully and let him bring me to my feet. "Here." He handed me the book he discarded not an hour earlier. "And their by your feet."

I blinked. "What is?"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, making me blush. "Aah!" I looked down and sure enough. There lay my panties. "Shut up!"

"You can leave them off, I don't care." He chuckled. "Meet me in the garden. I'll arrive there shortly." Then he discreetly left without another word.

Of course I was still fuming that he was so careless. He could be a real pervert when he wanted to.

_James_

_Disgusting._ My brother and his so-called mate were relaxing in the gardens. Hagi was playing the cello with the grace that only he was capable of. The half breed was sitting on a lawn chair with a book in her hand as she listened to him.

I held the phone to my ear as I watched the duo out in the garden. "You'll just have to meet me day after tomorrow. I should be able to get the both of them to you without delay."

The voice on the other line seemed skeptical. "You better not be pulling my leg. I want those two. And I want them soon."

"Don't worry about it." My fangs grew out. "They'll be ready."


	38. Farewell My Love

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

**Farewell My Love**

_Saya_

"You can't stop me, Hagi!" I said for the hundredth time.

"Oh no?" He pegged. "I beg to differ."

"I am going shopping with Diva today and that's that!" Grabbing my coat I head for the bedroom. But not before he slammed himself against it."

"And I say you're not."

"Hagi!" I snapped. "I want to get out of this house for at _least_ a few hours. Come on! It's been a week, and I am tired of walking down the same halls everyday."

"There are still part of the castle that you have yet to see." He insisted. "It's too dangerous right now for the two of you to go alone. I'm going to the Council tonight to discuss more of the Black Market sales that have been triggered in our country. I can't protect you and know that you're safe unless you are here. I know for sure that Solomon feels the same way for Diva."

"Nathan can come with us." I suggested. "As long is doesn't ruin his nails or his hair, he's a pretty good fighter."

"All of us are attending the meeting today." He said. "It is out of the question. I am telling you that you are not going. And that is final."

Oh that did it. "You're telling me." I got out. "You're telling me? As in _ordering_ me to stay here?"

He folded his arms behind back and regarded me. "I am."

_Okay, let's go._ "Oh, I don't think so, pal." I poked him in the chest. "You said that by mating you, a prince,I would be considered your equal in any way possible. Making me a princess. Something you've reminded me many times. So imagine my displeasure in you _telling _me what I am going to do or do not do."

He rolled his eyes. "It is irrelevant when it comes to your safety. As my mate, it my duty to protect you from harm."

"I am going to the mall with Diva." I said. "The only harm that'll take place will be on your credit card."

He didn't laugh. No, instead he glowered. "I'm serious, Saya."

"So am I!" I backed away. "I feel like I'm being suffocated in this place!"

"'This place' as you so put it, is the only thing keeping you safe from dangers lurk outside these walls." He took a few steps closer to me. "I will say it again. You are not going. End. Of. Discussion."

"Are you threatening me?" I raised my brow.

"It's a promise." He said.

Alright. Bring it! "You're funeral." I growled, then twirled in a circle around him. He thought I was going for the door. So image his surprise when I made a run for the window. Using the speed I learned I had, I threw the window open. Just before he could blink, I swan dived out of the threshold and out the window. I barely heard him yell for me as the wind flew through my hair as I flew passed seven windows before doing a flip and landing softly on the ground.

I knew I only had at least two seconds before Hagi tackled me, so I didn't waste anytime. I zipped through the courtyard and straight for the glass doors that led into the library. Running passed the numerous shelves, I cold feel him hot on my trail. He was chasing. And despite the situation, it turned me on so bad I almost let him get me. Almost.

Had it not been for my hearing, I wouldn't have heard his silent footsteps as he followed me on the carpeted floor. I flew through the entrance doors and locked them behind me. Praying that he wouldn't break them in an attempt to get to me.

"Saya!" A feminine voice called out to me from the end of the hall. "This way!"

I smiled, "Diva!" Running next to her I grab her hand and we both start towards the entrance. "Where's Solomon?"

She growled. "No doubt just as close as Hagi is. You have no idea how long I spent yelling at him to let me out of here."

"No more than Hagi and I." I got out. "I barely managed to get out."

"We're almost there." She said. "Just a little more and we get to the limo, go shopping, catch a movie, and be home before sunrise."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said. "Maybe Charlotte can help us out. Talk some sense into them. Or Meier."

"Maybe. There!" We made it to the entrance. "Shopping here we…Aah!" She didn't get to finish her sentence because before we got to the door, a net fell on top of us, then collected at the ground, and pulled us upward so we were hanging. With a couple of grunts coming out of both of us she muttered. "Go…"

"You have got to be kidding me!." I got out.

"Son of bitch! They actually set a trap for us. What the actual fuck is that!" She tried biting at the netting. We were hanging upside-down and our arms were twisted in all sorts of directions.

"A sign of paranoid big-headed males." I said, pulling at the rope. "_Very_ big-headed."

"Make that _protective_ big-headed males." A familiar voice said. A voice that as of this moment, I detested.

"Hagi!" I screamed. "You actually did this?"

"Don't give him all the credit." Another melodic voice turned up, then revealing a familiar blonde. "I helped too."

"Solomon!" Diva ground out. "You are _so_ not getting any tonight."

He grinned. "I bet I can change your mind later, lovely." She snapped her fangs and hissed. "Bite me all you want. I love it when you get rough."

"Let us down!" I said. "Now!"

Hagi stepped forward and regarded carefully. "Only if you promise to do as we say and stay here while we're out." Neither of us said anything. "Say, don't be childish."

"Maybe if you'd stop telling me what to do as if I were a child, I'd listen!" fought harder against the rope.

His eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't treat you like a child if you didn't behave like one."

"You're acting like we're teenagers trying to sneak out after curfew to go to a frat party." Diva said. "We're both tired of having around here all of the time. We need to go out!"

Solomon spoke up. "You will go out once this issue is resolved."

"And how long will that be?" I asked.

Hagi stepped forward. "As long as it takes. You're safety is everything to us."

"What about our happiness?" I twisted to get a better look at him. "Don't tell me this is because we're women."

Neither of them said anything and Dival growled from behind me. "Oh _hell_ no! I know you're not doing this just because we're women."

"Neither of you know how to fight." Hagi said. "If you did, we wouldn't think twice."

"What if we had a chaperone?" I offered.

They looked at each other. "Oh?"

"Yeah!" Diva piped up. "I'm sure there's someone here on the vamp staff who could come with us and protect us."

"A bodyguard?" Solomon offered. "You'd be fine with that?"

"As long as you let us of this net, I'd let ten guys guard us." I griped.

"Hagi, Solomon, put them down." A voice boomed from the other side of the hall. I couldn't turn my head to see. But I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Nice to see you, Anshel." I said.. "Or try."

"Good evening, your Majesty." Diva said.

"Ladies," He started. "Brothers, let them down. This is childish."

With a wiggle above, we were dropped to the ground with the full weight of the net landing on top of us. "Ow."

We huffed and threw it off. Hagi and Solomon offered their hands to us but we graciously declined.

"I can get up myself, thank you!" Diva said. Then took a step forward, only to fall flat on her face, failing to notice that her foot was still caught. "Damn it."

"Up you go," Solomon said. "Still mad at me?"

She slapped his hands away and crossed her arms. "Does that answer your question?"

"Come now, Brothers, there is no need to keep them locked away like prisoners." Anshel said. "They need to be aloud to go out. You can at least let them have a guard."

"I don't want to take any chances, Brother." Haig said. "I can't stand the idea of something happening to my mate."

"Do I need to remind you that I am King?" He stated. "Do you need me give me finally word? Besides, would you rather her hate you?" He offered pointing to us, "Keeping them locked away in this castle is like locking a fish in an aquarium. Plenty to see, lots to do, but not entirely free."

Haig puffed his chest our as his lungs filled with unnecessary air. Then let it all out in a big huff. "Alright. But only if they have a body guard. Solomon?"

The blonde vampire rolled his eyes. "I suppose that will suffice."

"Thank you!" We said and then gave each of our men a happy peck on the cheek. "Come on!" Then we were out the door.

_Hagi_

Saya and Diva wasted not time before running right out the door. With a growl, I turned to my eldest brother. "Care to tell me why you let them go, Anshel? What if something happens to them?"

"You can't expect to shadow them everywhere they go." He replied.

I threw my arms up. "That's exactly why we wanted them to stay here. It's too dangerous!"

"The world is dangerous, Hagi." He countered. "You can expect to protect her from all of it."

"We can try." Solomon said.

"And you will suffocate them." He argued. "If you keep them up for too long, they'll escape. Right under your nose."

"Why do you think, we had the net waiting for them?" Solomon said.

Anshel rolled his eyes. "Of course. Nothing says love like being trapped like an animal by your mate."

"When you have a mate, you'll understand." I said. "You'll know that you'll do anything in your power to keep her safe from harm. You know you would!

He rolled his eyes. "When I find a mate, I'll be sure to remember that. And get ready. We leave in Half an hour." And with that he walked away.

Solomon stood next to me and asked. "Should we have let them go?"

"No," I said immediately. Then thought. "Yes. As King his word is final. But he's right. We can't keep them locked away and expect them to be happy about it."

_Saya_

"So judging by your expressions," Charlotte started. "someone is having a little trouble with their mates."

"How'd you guess?" Diva sarcastically remarked as she marched for the closest rack.

She just laughed. "I assume that it only cost and arm and a leg to get here. Am I right?"

I swung my head in her direction. "You've been through this before?"

She kissed Samuel on the nose and waved her hand. "After what happened to me in the fire, Meier wouldn't even let me out of the house. Let alone to the nearest store."

"What is it with men and not letting us go outside." I asked.

"It's normal for newly mated couples. Meier was no exception. Especially after he turned me." She said taking a seat. "The feeling of protectiveness they a male has for their mate is indescribable. But I have to say, we didn't really go any farther than the bedroom."

"Did he ever loosen up?" Diva asked coming out with a new blue summer dress.

She shrugged, patting the baby on the bottom. "It took a few weeks. But I eventually got him to give in. I just reminded him that I was basically being traded one prison for the other. And I didn't like it. That was all it took."

"That's it?" Diva asked, taking a twirl. "No ass whooping?"

She shrugged. "I also had to swear off sex and cuddling for a whole week. He nearly went nuts."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "A whole week."

She laughed. "You should've seen the puppy face he gave me."

"It must've been brutal," I agreed.

"Okay let's stop talking about boys for now." Diva said. "Please tell me, do I look fat in this?"

Charlotte gave her a once-over. "You need a little jewelry to fill it out that empty neckline."

"Now wasn't that fun, Saya?" Diva asked as soon as we hopped into the limo. We'd just spent the last four hours at the mall. Then to eat, then the movies. Thank goodness it was all in one place.

"Most definitely." I agreed. "I usually have more control than that. But my gosh those shoes!"

"And don't even get me started on the jewelry!" She laughed. "What about the advice that Charlotte gave us?"

"That _was_ helpful!" I noted. "We will just have to promise Hagi and Solomon that there will be no sex for a whole week."

"Yeah, good luck with that." She examined her newly manicured nails. "If he doesn't crack under the pressure, I will. Sex with him is the best I've ever had. That man knows how to make a woman scream."

"Okay, way too much informations there." I said. "No need to share all of your kinky details."

"You should try role-play." She suggested. "Makes everything a lot more fun!"

"Oh my gosh I am not hearing this!" I rested my head on the window.

"Any fantasy you want and…"

"Shut up! La la la la la la la la!" Why me?

That was my last coherent thought before a huge blast blinded me from everything else.

_James_

"How much longer is this going to take?" My client asked.

I turned to look at him. "Not much longer. I promise." I pointed at the base of the bridge. "Look, there's the car now." The limo turned and finally made its appearance. I held the detonator tighter in my hand.

"Do it!" He said. "Do it now!"

"Wait!" I said. It has to be in the…right…position." I waited just a little bit longer. This had to be perfect. Now the countdown began. Three. The car made it through the first over pass. Two. It was now it was almost at the dead center. One.

I pressed the button.

Boom.

_Saya_

I gasped in pain as I hung upside down from my seatbelt in what was left of the car. The windows were crushed and nothing but broken glass was left falling from the frame. The counter of the indoor bar was split in two and all of what was inside was all spread all over the place. The guard that had been assigned to protect us was missing. Must have flown out of the window.

Diva hung limply from her seatbelt next to me. She must have hit her head harder than me. I was almost envious. The pounding in my head so intense it nearly made me throw up. But I shook it and reached for my buckle. Once I was free I fell right onto the roof, on the broken glass and torn raw steel. I hissed in pain as I crawled over the broken remains of the car to get to my sister.

"Diva," I croaked. "Diva, come on. Wake up." I searched for her buckle and searched for the button. She groaned but didn't say anything. Her face scrunched up in pain but didn't answer. Blood soaked in her hair and trailed down the side of her face. From the taste in my mouth and the wetness on my scalp, I knew I was bleeding too.

Finally pressing the button, I wasn't prepared to for the lack of strength in my arms as all of her weight fell on me. I yelped as we both pressed back into the painful ground. Swallowing the pain, I gently try to lift her off and craw to one of the windows. Not even bothering to sweep away at the shattered glass, once I get my upper body out, I wiggle the rest of the way out. It was then I noticed that there a short of metal sticking out shoulder. Biting my lip, I wrap my hand around the metal chunk, and pull. I breathe harshly as I pulled the giant object out little bit at a time. With one last final scream I yank it out and throw it to the ground.

Hissing in pain, I turn around and reach back in the car, searching for Diva's hand. Once I grab it, I panted heavily as I used whatever strength I had into pulling her out. As I got her closer, I grabbed her other hand and got to my feet. I will myself to stand before finally pulling the rest of her body out and kept backing up. I didn't know if the car was going blow. And I didn't want to wait around to find out. As soon as I was sure we were far enough I fell to the ground in pain.

My vision was starting to get blurry. I wasn't going to stay awake that much longer.

Passed the wreckage I noticed three figures walk towards us through the fire. Each of them walking with confidence. I couldn't see clearly enough to see their faces. Even when they got closer. But I knew that they weren't friends. They were trouble. Danger.

Before darkness completely claimed me, I swore I heard, "You thought you were free of me. You were wrong."

Then it all went dark.

_Hagi_

I was only really half listening to the Council's discussion. All I could think about was Saya and Diva going to there alone. I didn't want her to feel trapped. But I rather her be angry with me than lose her. At least angry, she'll be alive. Solomon was starting to feel the same way for Diva. Just as Karl felt for Kasetta.

These emotions that we feel re completely alien to us. But I know for sure that I enjoy it. When I make love to her, I can our bodies become one through flesh and spirit. Even by merely holding her, I feel as though I can conquer the world.

Another hour or so went by and recent common locations of missing people was brought before the doors burst open and a messenger flew in. "Majesties! I have news!"

Anshel rose from his seat and looked at the boy. "What news do you have?"

He cleared his throat and said, "There was an accident."

"An accident?" Until repeated.

The boy nodded. "Yes. There was accident on the bridge. A car was detonated and was blown up."

I leaned forward. My bones going cold. "What car?"

He gulped. "The car that was escorting Princess Saya and her sister Diva home."

I shot up from my seat. My entire body began to shake. "What happened to them?" Solomon also got up from his chair.

"The driver's body was all that was recovered."

I ran up to him and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. "Where is my Saya! Tell me where she is!"

The boy quivered under my gaze. "Neither she nor Diva were there. The only person they found was the driver. He was dead as soon as the car crashed. But he was the only one at the scene. Saya and Diva weren't there."

I throw him down and roared in pain as I fell to my knees. The ache of sorrow overwhelming.

_It happened._ I thought. _It actually happened. They took my Saya!_

I might have lost her forever…

**Yes Yes I know you are ready to kill me. Please forgive me! And review! I love reviews!**


End file.
